Dreams Come True
by 12234
Summary: *FINISHED* Dreamers Lily and Jeanne have always wanted to travel in Europe to get away from their struggles during School. Finally starting to experience one of their dreams, Lily meets James and his friends while traveling--realizing what he means to her
1. Default Chapter

Lily screamed with joy and hopped into the glistening silver 2 doors BMW. "I love this car!" Jeanne laughed and slipped on her chic Gucci sunglasses as Lily slipped on hers.

"Who says you get to drive?" Jeanne pouted but then surrendered as Lily tossed up the keys grinning like a maniac. " Just don't kill us." She joked. As Lily started the engine, her shiny dark red locks fell from her messy bun and tumbled down well past her shoulders. Quickly fumbling with the foreign buttons of the new car, Lily opened the top of the convertible and turned on the radio, pumping a high techno beat. She accelerated with the tires screeching and drove towards the nearest exit to the highway, glad to leave the overcrowded airport and rental center.

            "Whoa there, Tiger," Jeanne warned as Lily went well over 80 mph, weaving in and out and between cars. " As much as I'm used to you driving and going fast, I paid for half of this rental too." Lily laughed and as a response, blew a kiss to Jeanne who pretended to catch it.

            Lily Evans and Jeanne Wang were fresh 16 year olds looking forwards to their summer in Mystique-Fairview; a relatively little magical island off the coast of Italy, which inspired wizards, and witches to live like muggles. One might think that they were younger than age 16 but these two girls had history and were best friends since age five, soon to be returning to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft after the summer was over as sixth years.

            " Lalalalala…" Lily sang useless words along with the techno beat of the new found song and pumped her hands up, occasionally "dancing with the beat", yes, leaving the steering wheel to her knees. Jeanne just laughed and hummed along; her long, if not as long as Lily's, brown-streaked black hair flying out in the wind.

            Contrary to popular believe Lily was not beautiful or so-called hot, but certainly extremely cute. With long wine red hair that framed her oval face with **slightly** chubby cheeks that made both guys and girls want to pinch them, Lily was considered adorable. Lily had plenty of guys, whether friends or more, going after her because of her caring and outgoing personality.

            She obviously didn't have the flawless body that every girl died for but she was healthy and confidant in certain areas. As a swimmer for many years, Lily was not exaggeratedly thin, but had muscle and was relatively toned and lean. Always with rosy cheeks and wide green eyes, Lily was constantly smiling and looking for a good time. Standing 5'3'' Lily caught attention simply because of her spark and wit.

            Jeanne Wang was much more shy compared to her best friend. She tended to keep her mouth shut when boys were around, which meant she kept her mouth shut quite often. However, if one knew her as well as Lily did, Jeanne was hyper, optimistic and shared many inside jokes. Although Jeanne was exactly 5', Jeanne had remarkable style and was a sisterly figure/confidant to all who knew and trusted her. Her brown eyes radiated warmth and kindness and she always tried to look her best.

             "Mmmh." Lily sped by the coast where the shining clear blue water glistened in the sunlight. " Lily, I know what you're thinking, but not now!" Jeanne protested. "We have to get to the hotel!"

            "Awww. Come on! Please?" Lily didn't listen anyways and pulled out of the highway, onto the exit where an entryway for the parking lot to the sea awaited. Lily breathed in the fresh salty air and walked onto the crème colored sand while tossing her new white sandals aside, reaching the edge of the ocean's water. Jeanne got out of the car, trying to stop smiling as she saw Lily close her eyes and start spinning around. Jeanne followed the action, pulling off her own strappy white sandals and tentatively touching the cool, clear water with her feet. She looked up and saw Lily splashing around and called, " Hon. You're wearing white, don't get too wet!!" Jeanne laughed as Lily suddenly stiffened as if remembering she was wearing her new white sundress, specially bought for the vacation's occasion. " Here!" Jeanne tossed Lily her floppy matching hat while adjusting her own. Their wands lay forgotten in the suitcases.

            After, strolling down the beach and finding pretty beach glass as well as smooth white shells, Lily walked back to the car and pulled on her sandals, jumping into the car. Jeanne poked her in the ribs causing Lily to twitch and start squealing.

            "Now let's hurry and get to Starview and find our hotel!" Jeanne said, climbing into the driver's seat

            "Oh that's right!" Lily exclaimed. " What was it called again? I think it's called the Regal Sunset right?" Jeanne nodded and started the engine.

            Two hours later, Lily was dozing off in the passengers seat while Jeanne had taken off her sunglasses, sandals, and hat and tossed them into the back seats. The sky was darkening into a royal blue and lights started glittering from the darkness.

            Lily woke up with a start, looked around and then took off her own hat and sunglasses.

            "I'm so glad to wake up here, and not at home." She murmured. "How long until we get there?"

            " We're really close," Jeanne answered.

            Lily didn't have the most perfect life, either. Although, when it came to her social life, she was confidant, Lily feared her parents' wrath. Obviously, Lily studied hard and was extremely intellectual, but her grades didn't quite view her true academic ability. Before taking a test, Lily would start hyperventilating and panicking, thus causing her to forget whatever she studied. However, She was still top 5% of her class and was made Prefect. However, her parents always urged her to be number one, and Lily feared making them angry. Jeanne's parents were quite similar, since their families were extremely close. Academics, Grades and Report cards were the revolving theme around both households and Lily and Jeanne were both wary of their homes.

            Lily and Jeanne ooohed and ahhed at the passing boutiques and lit up malls, promising each other to shop there the following day and spend money on various other stores. Finally pulling up at an extremely glamorous and tall building labeled in charmed glowing gold letters, _Regal Sunset_. A tall, slender woman wearing a black business suit waited outside, carrying a leather clipboard with gold embossing. Beside her was a young bell hopper who was dressed in a black uniform with handsome gold brass buttons.

            "Name?" The lady asked politely. " We are under the names of Lu Wang." Jeanne replied. The lady nodded, respecting the two young ladies because Jeanne's line of family was a wealthy pureblooded ancestry and was quite famous. Jeanne's father worked as a major figure for the Ministry of Magic. While Lily was Muggleborn, Jeanne was pureblood.

            The bell hopper accio-ed the suitcases from the car trunk and motioned for Lily and Jeanne to follow him, as the lady in black gave him the keys to the room. Lily and Jeanne's luggage, which were just two medium sized suitcases floated along to a fluffy white cloud, which was hovering behind a glass door. Surprisingly, the cloud was firm and Lily enjoyed the ride up 25 floors rather nicely.

            Both girls gasped as the clear doors opened to view a huge circular suite, which was clearly a lot of money. Jeanne's father had paid for the expense of the hotel, but aside from that, the girls were on their own earnings.

            Lily wandered around to the bathroom where a magnificent marble bathtub almost the size of a small swimming pool had about ten faucets, which shot out different foams, bubbles and scents. There were two sinks, with chromium faucets and the mirror was lined with a gold frame.

            "Oh my goodness!" Lily called to Jeanne as she was wandering around the kitchen. " Have you ever seen anything so magnificent?"

            "My father must have outdone himself," Came Jeanne's amused reply, filled with awe and respect. " Oh my gosh. Have you seen our rooms?"

            Lily hastily rushed towards the sound of Jeanne's voice and collided with the back of the Jeanne who's face was turned upwards, gazing at the ceiling of what looked to be their room. The suite was clearly enchanted to be much larger in space than it looked from the outside. The ceiling consisted of silver stars that glittered gently when they weren't used as lights. The room was painted a silvery calm baby blue and powdered clouds accented the heavenliness. Since the sun had set already, the room was quite dark. Lily and Jeanne dug out their wands from their suitcases and announced _Lumos_ while the whole room lit up with a bright golden glow form the stars. On opposite sides were two queen-sized beds showered with fluffy pillows and elevated with steps on the sides. Above the beds were floating white mesh curtains that were enchanted to drape the beds if the person wanted them to. Jeanne whistled and walked out, leaving Lily to gawk at the splendor of their living arrangements.

            " Are you hungry?" Jeanne called as she whipped out her wand and started to accio pots and pans out of the cupboards. " I'm going to make stir fry tonight! Our first night on our own, let's celebrate afterwards." She added with a mischievous grin. Lily laughed and ran back to the kitchen, pulling aside the heavy crème drapes revealing a splendid view of the Ocean and cities.

            "Wow. Jeanne, take a look at our balcony!" Lily said. Sure enough, Jeanne wandered over and let out a shriek of laughter.

            " We're going to soooo enjoy our vacation!!!"


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: Jeanne is MINE and ONLY mine!!!!!! Mwahahahah!! ::sigh:: Although I wish James was too…

Lily awoke, finding the sun streaming in from the skylight window of the gigantic bedroom, on her face. Mumbling nonsense, Lily stretched and yawned with feline grace (only to be found in the morning) and tumbled out of her bed, onto the steps where she abruptly woke up grinning. Slowly, she climbed over to Jeanne's bed and conjured up a small cloud fro her to sit on, from a pillow, and floated above Jeanne's face. Using her wand, Lily began sprouting daisies, marigolds and all sorts of random flowers since she knew Jeanne's nose was the most sensitive when she slept.

Lily was actually being nice. Jeanne stirred but didn't wake and Lily sighed. The night before, they had taken the supplied brooms in the closet and went on a two-hour ride, zooming through the air and chasing each other, just like old times. They had also gone window shopping, zipping through the throngs of other broom riders. Needless to say, Jeanne was a bit tired.

No matter, Lily bounced to the kitchen and started whipping up flour, sugar, and eggs to create pancakes with her wand. After mixing the batter thoroughly, she left the pancake turner on automatic and wandered back to find Jeanne still dozing comfortably. It was already 10 am and Lily was dying to go out. Taking things to drastic measures, Lily aimed her wand at Jeanne's face and gently squirted a stream of ice-cold water. Jeanne's head popped up and with her  " Only-when-I'm-half-dead-can-I-hit-a-bulls eye-target" aim, flung the nearest pillow straight into Lily's face.

Lily let out a shriek as the Pillow hit her with full force and grabbed another fluffy pillow, seeking revenge. Needless to say, Jeanne was very much awake by now. Shrieking with laughter and stopping every so often to pelt each other with pillows and then run away, the girls didn't notice that cloud 9 (the elevator) started moving up to their level; the suites.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gosh Remus. You dork." Sirius Black joked as Remus Lupin fell asleep on his shoulder again. "I know you want me but try to wait won't you, man?" 

"Screw you." Came Remus' sleepy reply as he dozed off again. Next to the two was James Potter, extremely tired and glad to be here where they'd be spending the summer.

" Yo. Prongs buddy, aren't you excited? A Whole summer to ourselves. Places to go, people to see, food to eat, girls to meet." Sirius grinned widely, showing a set of his straight pearly whites. James just laughed and took off his designer sunglasses. Although Sirius enjoyed girls, he had only dated once and his heart had been ripped apart by the female. Learning from this experience, Sirius had vowed not to date until he found The One when James had shared a similar experience.

However, Remus had never dated because of his problem of being a werewolf every month, but was happy to just be with his best friends.  All three were actually rather handsome. Remus had light blonde hair mixed with natural tints of brown and had wide hazel eyes. Being sort of a pretty boy, He attracted many amorous glances from young ladies passing by. Tall and lean, all three had much history together.

Sirius was about 6'3, just three inches taller than Remus and two inches taller than James. Very toned but slim, Sirius was tan and had dark brown hair and was incredibly outgoing. People questioned if he was a Ladies Man, or not, simply because he was so nice to the girls. Girls would fall for him because of his niceness but could never tell if he was simply being himself or being nice. Thus, he got many young ladies aggravated but they could never stay mad at him for long.

Now James Potter was from Asian Descent. Although all three were from a line of the most wealthy, pureblooded and prestigious wizarding families, James' grandmother had been a famous Chinese beauty; Thus passing down some of her genes to her grandson. He had a sort of pallor accent to his skin, but only contrasted with his dark and spiky black, tinted brown, hair to make him look exotic. Sort of like a Greek statue. With wide chocolate brown eyes, many girls remarked that his eyes were prettier than some of their own. High cheekbones complemented his sculpted look.

As returning Seniors to Hogwarts (seventh years), well-toned muscles sculpted all three's bodies because of their hard work from Quidditch. James was a seeker, Sirius was chaser and Remus didn't like to fly because he didn't' enjoy heights.

Anyway, Sirius poked at the level 25 button for the hundredth time. "Come on!!!" He poked harder in frustration. " Why won't this bloody thing open so we can sleep??" He looked around and saw that Remus and James had dozed off. Sirius sighed and said to no one in particular "Man…that must have been a sucky flight."

Taking things to the extent, Sirius whipped out his ebony wand and murmured _alohamora_ just as James woke up and warned " Padfoot, I don't think we should do tha---"

Not noticing, Sirius walked straight into the elegant kitchen, smelling pancakes and wondering if this was a welcome party. Instead, he found two girls screaming with laughter and pelting each other with pillows, having feathers fly all over their bodies. James and Remus followed in abruptly and stopped open mouthed.

Jeanne and Lily stopped as well, wondering what was going on. Wasn't this supposed to be THEIR suite?? Lily was the first to react while Jeanne blushed and moved behind Lily, trying to hide her pajamas, which just consisted of a tank top and short shorts.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" lily demanded, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't care if all she was wearing was a black sports bra with white basketball shorts. Lily was confused and she didn't like to be confused. For once, Sirius was a bit speechless and James spoke up for him. "Excuse me, but I thought my friends Sirius, Remus and I were supposed to be living on this floor." James tried not to look directly at Lily who was just realizing how little she had on and began crossing her arms.

"I think you must be mistaken," Lily remarked dryly. "As you can see, we were here from last night as well." James shot Sirius a confused glance and asked him, "Padfoot, where's our envelope?" Sirius stopped gaping and shot back, "I gave it to Moony." James than tapped Remus who had been looking out the window and Remus gave him the heavily monogrammed piece of paper. Adjusting his thin silver, circular glasses, James politely asked Lily to turn on some form of light.

Jeanne walked over to the cream colored drapes and pushed them aside, letting the glorious sunlight filter from the balcony view. Jeanne then hustled to her room and grabbed two robes, one for Lily as well. 

Nodding in thanks, Lily turned back to James who was reading the paper. "Oops. My bad." James said shooting Sirius an annoyed look, who was desperately trying not to devour the pile of fresh pancakes. "We're on floor 26. I am extremely sorry for these disturbances."

Lily flashed a smile and replied, "No problem, glad we could be of some help." Calling out for Sirius (who was beside the pancakes) and Remus who was talking to Jeanne, James held out his hand to Lily and said, "I'm James Potter and those are my best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily grinned and said " Lily Evans and Jeanne Wang."

As Lily was about to shake his hand, James lowered his lips to her hand and murmured "Enchante" (Ahn-Shahn-Tay) [Meaning, nice to meet you.] Turning back to his friends, they followed and started to walk to cloud nine to continue upwards. Sirius' stomach gave a large rumble as he passed and Lily giggled. "James!" She called, "Sirius seems hungry. Would you like to join Jeanne and I for breakfast?" Sirius shot Lily a charming grin in which she gladly returned as Sirius told James, "I'm liking this girl already." James laughed and called to her that they were going to unpack and settle first.

With Sirius and Remus following, the threesome slowly mounted cloud nine and climbed up in the air to their suite. Once out of site, Jeanne signed and made a beeline for the shower. "Gahhh…I look like crap in the morning…how embarrassing.." She mumbled. Lily snorted and gently rebuked, "Nuh uhhh.. You look perfect as usual!" Jeanne just laughed and opened the door. Meanwhile, Lily set the table outside in the balcony outside since it was almost 11 and floated five plates as well as all the required materials.

Jeanne came out of the shower with her hair wet and tucked in a bun with a silver chopstick. Still wearing her fluffy pink terry robe, Jeanne hustled to her closet and chose to wear a pale blue knee length skirt with a white strappy tank top. Simple, yet wildly classical. Jeanne levitated the bottle of body spray and gave a short spritz. While Jeanne was applying a thin layer of eyeliner and powder, Lily waltzed in and applied a cleaning charm that worked in 3 seconds flat.

Jeanne scoffed and lightly flicked at Lily's forehead, " Don't be so lazy." Lily just laughed and took out white tailored trousers and a shimmery green silk tank top with off-the-shoulder-straps. Lily put on some dark green eyeliner and walked out. Jeanne took her time and then walked out onto the balcony, waiting for the three gentlemen.

"Well….That was very interesting." Jeanne remarked dryly as Lily snorted into her iced tea. With her wand, Lily opened the umbrella so that the sun wouldn't make them squint. " I saw you were talking to that Remus guy." Lily winked and poured some iced tea into Jeanne's tall cup. Jeanne just laughed and replied that Remus was only asking why she looked so familiar. " It turns out that His dad works with mine." Jeanne said matter-of-factly. Lily didn't say anything but rose up when she heard a knock at the door. Seconds later, following Lily was Sirius, Remus and James all casually dressed. They were looking a little bit tired but nonetheless happy to see food. Sirius bowed to Jeanne before sitting down and Remus laughed joked about how silly Sirius was. James sat down next to Lily and said, " Sorry for the wait, would you like some pancakes?" Lily laughed and replied, "It should be I who says that, but yes you may."

"So, what school do you go to?" Asked James who started the conversation. "Hogwarts," Lily replied. " It's a wonderful school—." James choked on his pancake while Lily fetched some water. " Lily, you go to Hogwarts?" Nearby Sirius, Remus and Jeanne stopped talking, hearing that Lily and Jeanne went to their school.

" Well yes, I'm going to be a 6th year this year." Lily flashed a grin at James who returned it amicably. "Well, Sirius, Remus and I are returning as 7th years. That would explain as to why we thought your names were familiar." James replied. "Get this Prongs!" Sirius called across from the table where Jeanne and he were sitting. " They're staying for the summer too!" Jeanne looked a little flushed, but that was only because she was talking to a guy.

When breakfast was over, James thanked Lily and Jeanne heartily again while Remus told Jeanne to ask for her father's well being. Sirius, being the hyper person that he was, gave Jeanne a bear hug in which she was caught by surprise and squealed when he picked her up. Sirius than bounded over to Lily and did the same where Lily laughed out loud and told Sirius he was welcome and told them to drop by often. Remus and James rolled their eyes, but grinning nonetheless.

Once back into their own suite where there it was quite a different atmosphere, James dropped onto the leather couch, eyes shutting. Sirius was much too happy to go to sleep and bounded around Remus (who was laying on the other couch) saying " Those girls are so cool. I wonder why we never noticed them at Hogwarts." Remus opened one eye and laughed, " Maybe You didn't, but Lily is actually quite popular. She's overall, a very happy girl and easy to get along with." James got up, his messy hair tousled even more than usual. " She's cool." He said simply. 

Sirius sat down on the ottoman and said, distantly, " She's actually kind of flat. Did you notice?" James whacked Sirius with a pillow and as he yelped, James replied, " You're not supposed to look when she's not wearing real clothes!!" Hearing that, Remus started laughing and punched Sirius in the arm. " I saw you talking to Jeanne over there. Did you find anything interesting?" Sirius just laughed and shook his head. " She's really shy. I can't imagine why she won't talk more. I tried to get her to talk but she barely replied." Remus smiled and said, " She's actually really nice, but from what I hear from my mom, she's really shy towards guys."

Sirius whistled and then grinned. "Well then, we'll just have to show her that we are awesome people and she can trust us!" James groaned and knocked Sirius with another pillow saying, " You guys! Just be quiet…I need sleep…." 

"Amen." Remus said, "Sirius, try to get some rest although you don't need it. Maybe we'll go out tonight." Sirius just laughed and left the room.

A/N: This is actually my first fanfic and I'm hoping to get some encouragement as well as pointers. As of now, I'm not sure EXACTLY what the plots going to be but I know it's going to span the entire summer they're in Mystique-Fairview. It basically shows that even if you're not perfect, there's someone out there for you. You just have to be patient. I really don't like how most fanfics portray Lily as absolutely perfect with a flawless body. I mean! No one's EXACTLY like that! We gotta be realistic ya know? We hafta just accept our own perfect bodies the way they are. Hope u enjoy! 


	3. Ch3

A/N: To Krissy for the suggestion, Thanks but I like older guys. Hahaha. I just think they're more mature and just more….good-looking sometimes? Anyway, ONWARD with the story!! Since it's the end of spring break L I won't be able to update as much. But NEVER FEAR! I will prevail.

James opened up one eye and cautiously opened up the other. Yawning widely and stretching his arms, James rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, just noticing that the clock read 6:05pm. Groaning from the jetlag, James rolled off the couch and found Remus dozing peacefully on the opposite one. Looking around, he realized that he obviously wasn't at his own home. Sure, his own house was quite large and lavishly furnished by his shoppaholic stepmother who seldom paid attention to him. And his father, oh boy his father, worked so much that he only talked to James when he wanted to talk about the business. James would be inheriting the ancient Potter Industry. The only good thing about his freedom was that he was free to go out wit his friends and do whatever he wanted to.

Anyway, shaking his head and grinning, he rather liked the new style. 

The theme was black and white with little touches of gold and copper. Just a touch of masculinity, James mused. The furniture was highly glossed and made of cherry mahogany, polished so that if the lights were on, one could see their reflection. Cheery pure white walls held abstracts works of eart while black leather couches completed the total look. James wandered off into the kitchen, fascinated with the muggle stove and appliances. Taking his wand out of his pocket, James whispered _Lumos_  and the tall chandelier lit up. The suite glowed in golden light and was truly a work of elegance. Remus had now woken up and walked towards James, his golden-lit hair hair tousled from the nap.

"Where's Padfoot?" He asked sleepily. 

"I have no clue.." James trailed off. "Moony, take a look at our suite." Remus looked around and his eyes lit up with delight.

" Your dad did a superb job." James laughed and tousled his hair even more. "Remember that time in Tokyo? YOUR dad did the best job."

Exploring more of the suite, James and Remus found what seemed to be the bedroom. As usual, it was enchanted to be much bigger in space. The ceiling was also about 20 feet higher than a normal ceiling. The floor was also enchanted to look like there-----was no floor. Instead, wherever you walked, a cloud would randomly appear and if you looked down, you MIGHT see little buildings. The beds were floating. Three beds floating in the air. They had remarkable similarity to the ones found at hogwarts except they were feathery, lighter, and much more comfortable (if possible). Trails of clouds led as steps to the beds and James was absolutely delighted. Yet again…The walls were painted a serene blue mixed with lighter shades, to give an early morning glow. While James knew that Sirius would be delighted as well, wherever he was, Remus felt absolutely appalled. 

James heard Remus make a small noise of nausea and immediately asked him if he felt alright. Remus looked a bit green so James used his excellent transfiguration skills to transfigure some extra blankets into a white cloud carpet. 

"All better Moony?" James asked, smirking while Remus punched him lightly on the arm. "Shut up. You know I prefer to keep my feet on the ground."

James went, or stepped up, to the first bed and found that Sirius had already unpacked his stuff and that the other trunks had been placed on the beds already. Reading a note on the pillow, James saw that Sirius had went out to hang with Jeanne and Lily. Shaking his head, James called over to Remus to get dressed and showered so that they could go meet Sirius and the ladies at a restaurant.

After 20 minutes, James stepped from the bedroom and met with Remus at the kitchen who had already finished showering and dressing. Remus did look good without trying too hard, James speculated. It was really no wonder girls fell for him at first site. Wearing white shirt underneath a grayish silver dress shirt, Remus wore black trousers that accented his long legs. Remus  pulled on his leather jacket and checked his gold watch. " Come on James, they're waiting."

James got in the sleek black Mercedes Benz while Remus climbed in the passenger seat. Since the restaurant, _Wide Eyes_, was relatively close, the two gentlemen got there in about 7 minutes. Walking into the outdoor plaza, Remus spotted Sirius accompanying the two ladies and pushed James in the direction.

Lily looked fascinating, James mused. Although he didn't feel anything for her, Lily looked different tonight. It was true about what Sirius said that she wasn't exactly robust, but she wasn't flat either. He could tell that she had been an athlete because she had a slim waist, yet with her hips, she looked slightly more curvey. Nonetheless, she had discarded her pants and worn a white cocktail dress, only more modest. Sort of a cream color, pale colored embroidery accented the asian design and made her look more mature than age 16. Yet her shoes had only 2 inches on them, they made her feet look dainty when James knew that her feet were actually a bit larger.

Now Jeanne looked a different story. She definitely had a figure. With a full bust and full hips, she looked like she had a tiny waist. However, Jeanne was modest whereas some girls would flaunt their looks. Wearing a pale pink strapless dress with a sheer sweater, Jeanne looked angelic and the pink really lit up her skin. James knew Jeanne was actually quite short, being 5 foot so he glanced at her feet and saw her wearing pale pink sandals that were probably 4 inches tall.

Haha. He laughed internally, girl's really know how to get around an obstacle.

Lily was also checking James out, being the girl that she was. There was no doubt about it that Sirius, James, and Remus were excellent dressers. Ever since Sirius had arrived at the Suite and told them to get dressed, Jeanne had spoken even lesser than usual. Sirius had showed up in a black dress shirt with heather gray trousers, making him look tall, dark, and dangerous with the silver chain he wore around his neck. Jeanne had looked away almost immediately. But the funny thing was, Sirius would still talk to Jeanne as if she were the only girl on earth. 

But anyway, Lily could not deny that James was quite….hot. Walking in with inevitable grace, his slim hips held the jet black faintly pin stripped trousers that he complemented with a black ribbed sweater. Wearing a silver rolex watch, it complemented his silver wire glasses and Lily mused that he looked almost 20. Yet, all three boys DID look 18 at the very least.

Jolting back to reality and noticing that James and Remus had arrived at their table, Lily grinned and let Remus sit beside her while James sat next to Sirius. The dinner was actually quite comfortable for people who had only met a day before. 

" So, what's your favorite class?" James asked Lily and Jeanne.

" Actually, Jeanne's taking muggle studies while I really enjoy charms," Lily said.

" I'm actually fascinated with the ways muggle's minds work," Jeanne confessed while Sirius nodded in agreement. " I don't know how they can live without magic."

" Hey!" Lily said, slapping Jeanne lightly. "I live like that every summer!" James laughed and Remus asked, " Is it hard to actually live without magic?"

Lily thought for awhile and said, " No actually, I've depended so much on muggle appliances that magic is such a blessing." Sirius looked fascinated and asked Lily all about the different electronics and things such as computers. Lily got quite overwhelmed with the questions so Jeanne happily answered for her, getting more and more comfortable with the group of guys.

After a while of enjoying their seafood dinners, Lily excused herself to the bathrooms and found Remus looking a little bit worried, coming out.

" Remus, are you ok?" Lily asked, her eyes worried.

" Oh yes, just….My father needs me back in England to attend to some of his business. He's getting old…." Remus trailed off. Lily had a sad look on her face and without even realizing that she didn't even know Remus as well as she should, hugged him tightly around the waist. Remus was speechless but his heart warmed greatly to know that this girl he actually met in person yesterday, was so sweet (just like the rumors.) Lily nodded to Remus and pushed the door to the bathroom while Remus sighed and went to talk to Sirius, James and Jeanne.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning back to the suite with laughing faces yet a sinking feeling deep inside, James, and Sirius watched as Remus packed up what he had.

"Moony, you won't be missing out you know?" Sirius said, messing up Remus' hair in a brotherly way. " Nothing, for real and we'll be sure to pick up funky hats and shirts and video tape James being fed to the sharks for you ok?"

James snorted and thwapped Sirius on the back of his head. " Yeah, Remus. We'll call every night how about that?"

Remus smiled and did that manly hug that all guys did to James and Sirius. " Be sure to hit on the ladies," Remus joked. "And be nice." James and Sirius just rolled their eyes, grinning, saying " They're cool, but not my type."

So Remus, went down the 26 floors where a black limo was waiting to bring him back to the airport. Seeing that Lily and Jeanne had come down to say goodbye as well, he hugged both of them and asked that they keep in touch. Jeanne fondly tousled Remus' hair making him say exasperatedly, " Why does everyone do that to me?!" Everyone laughed as Lily exclaimed, " Oh Remus, It's because your hair is just so tossable."

So as Remus stepped inside the limo, everyone waved goodbye and promised that they'd take pictures and call Remus and do whatever. 

When the Limo finally turned around the corner, out of site, did then James, Sirius, Lily and Jeanne went up and bid each other good night. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: Once again, reminding everyone that Jeanne is Mine and only MINE…mwhahahah! Ok..that's getting old. I still think James is mine. (haha in my own little world.)

  
After several weeks, James, Lily, Sirius and Jeanne got to know each other so much better. Lily quickly learned that since James, Sirius and Remus' parents were several of the few most powerful and wealthy ancient wizarding families. They were mostly cared for by the house elves, and not by their parents, which gave them a lot of freedom to see each other. Lily also learned that they would soon be inheriting the multigalleon legacy that their line of pureblood created. They weren't close to their parents, at all which made them a bit uncomfortable to talk about their families. But that was fine with Lily and Jeanne because they were pressured at home too.

Jeanne and Sirius had gotten much closer than Jeanne and James. As far as Jeanne knew, James and her were quite distant simply acknowledging their presences or creating small talk; not really what Lily and James had.

Jeanne laid back in the sun wearing a modest pale yellow tube bikini with a mesh sarong skirt, the rays shining gloriously, warming her body to a glow.  Sirius was quite a sweetheart and it aggravated her to ask herself every so often if he was only being nice or actually flirting. Usually, she'd be so embarrassed to be wearing so little in front of men but, after these couple of weeks, she'd found that Sirius was afraid to love again, after having found his only first girlfriend cheat on him with an asshole from another school while he was away for the summer. It was actually quite a sad story. Sirius had thought that she was The One and had given his first kiss to her, something that Jeanne realized was also very important to guys. After Sirius found out that the girl that James was sweet on, was doing the same thing, they both vowed to never date until they actually found The One. The only difference was that Sirius had lost his Kiss while James still kept his. It didn't matter though, because Lily and herself as well had never been touched either. Complete virgins with virgin lips as well, Jeanne knew that Lily and herself wanted to keep it that way for their future husbands.

But no matter, Sirius was still a happy camper, looking out for his best friends and making life go on. It was such a pleasure to have sunshine in your life, Jeanne mused, both referring to the Sun and Sirius.

Now James was another story. He was quite sensitive and more of a quiet thinker. However whenever you got him riled up, he could be as hyper as----Lily. Jeanne knew that Sirius, James and Remus had many talents because it was required that they be well rounded in talent, intellect and skill. But, James kept so much inside of him until you made him come out, which was what Lily did to him. It was quite funny actually. While Sirius had to bring out the hyper Jeanne, Lily definitely brought out the hyper James. However, Jeanne knew for a fact that Lily had no feelings that crossed friendship, for James and from what Sirius described, neither did James. 

The few weeks, Jeanne started to get worried though. She knew that her feelings for Sirius had definitely crossed just friendship, maybe even touched the idea of love. Definitely as a friend, but could it be more? Shaking the thought out of her head, Jeanne adjusted her sunglasses and came back from her imagination.

The four of them were on the beach, surrounded by a few other happy tourists who were either playing volleyball, reading or wading in the ocean. Beside her, Sirius lay, fallen asleep with his book over his head. Although Sirius was very hyper and acted impulsively, he enjoyed reading literature very much so and was highly intellectual during Hogwarts. Jeanne had asked him on several topics in which she was forced to read during her childhood and found that a literary discussion with Sirius was actually possible.

Jeanne laughed and took the book off his head. Underneath the book, Sirius still had his designer Ralph Lauren sunglasses on. Jeanne tried not to look at Sirius' lean body sculpted with the effort of Quidditch. Even if she _maybe_ liked Sirius, there was nothing she could do. Usually it was like this, she was shy and the boy would never notice her. Jeanne turned to the pile of sand where Lily was burying what looked like James.

Lily lugged over another bucket of wet sand and hulled it over the slowly increasing pile of sand over James.

" Lily, how long is this going to take?" Laughed James, trying to shake sand out of his messy hair. Lily pretended to think and then said, " I just have to bury your feet and you'll be fine!" Lily ran off to grab more wet sand, leaving James to roll his eyes and try to move his hands, which were also under the sand.

After about 30 minutes, James was completely under the sand, and only his head was left out. Lily was carefully applying sunblock lotion to his face and put on his expensive sunglasses. After another few minutes, Lily stood up and brushed off her 'what-used-to-be' emerald green two-piece halter-top and ran to the sea to clean off. James watched after her, struggled and struggled but couldn't get up. Finally giving up and muttering why on earth he let Lily do this to him, he yelled to a sleeping Sirius, "PADFOOT! Yo Sirius! Help me get up!"

Jeanne looked up and started laughing, shaking Sirius awake to see what kind of position James was in. Spluttering, Sirius started laughing hysterically and ran towards the mound with alacrity, sat on James. Now James was spluttering while Jeanne, giggling, glided over with Lily at her side. Lily took pity on seeing Sirius laughing at a spluttering James and pushed him off, scooping some of the sand off James.

Suddenly James leapt up from the sand, the sand still clinging to his body and chased after Lily, hearing her scream and squeal with laughter. Lily, being the smart witch that she was, ran straight towards the water and ran as far as she could with James behind her and Sirius and Jeanne behind him. James, not really intending on getting Lily dirty in less if she wanted him to, sank down into the cooling laps of water. Lily laughed and splashed him, hearing him rise up in mock indignation.

Sirius' stomach grumbled again as they realized that no one had bought food. It was about noon and neither people had thought about food, just the desire to go and have a beach bash. Jeanne volunteered to fly back to the suites and whip up some sandwiches and snacks while Sirius said he would accompany her. Hearing this, James just said that he would go find a spot for them to have a picnic on.

As soon as Sirius and Jeanne had left, he called to Lily to walk with him to find a shadier spot since the sun was now beaming brightly. Lily walked beside him, occasionally bumping into him because of the unevenness of the sand. His navy blue trunks with silver lining were made of a cloth that magically repelled water so they were dry already while Lily was still soaked.

" Here's a good spot don't you think?" James grinned and sat down at a sort-of secluded area guarded by Palm trees. Lily plopped down beside him, the sand sticking to her again and stretched out. " I'm so hungry, hope Jeanne hurries up."

James just laughed and pulled out his want from his trunks' wand pocket. (Yes, they were designer wizarding labels) Using his polished, gold engraved J.Potter wand, he transfigured a stick into a guitar. Lily watched in awe as he started to just strum lightly on the strings.

" You can play? Splendid!" Lily exclaimed delightedly. James smiled and started to sing softly. It was a song that Lily did not recognize but she liked the melody. She strained to listen and realized that James was singing in French. " Oh my gosh. You can speak French as well?" Lily joked. " Is there anything you can't do?" James stopped and chuckled, " No, I'm absolutely perfect and you should bow down to me." He said with gentle sarcasm. Lily smiled and whacked him lightly on his arm. He continued strumming on the guitar to **I could sing of your love forever** while Lily hummed along.

"What are you going to do when you're out of Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously. James looked up without stopping his melody and replied  " Hmm…I'll probably have to take over my Father's business. Why?" Lily shook her head and just shrugged, " Just wondering."

" What about you?" James looked at Lily.

" Eh….well…My parent's want me to have a MediDegree which means they'll probably want me to become some sort of Doctor, whether muggle or magical." Lily answered. " But I probably wouldn't mind that either. I guess I dream of becoming a powerful business witch who's totally in charge of an industry. I don't know… fashion or something. You know..?"

James nodded. " I guess in the end, I'd rather settle down and play Quidditch, relax in the sun…."

Lily laughed and replied, " Don't we all. Jeanne and I came here purposely to get away from all the pressure at home. It's always been a dream when we were younger to just travel to Europe and stay for awhile, to relax."

James looked thoughtful for a while, " Yeah..Remus, Sirius and I always go on vacations during the summer to just have fun."

Just after that, Jeanne and Sirius plopped from the broom that they rode back on and unhooked the picnic basket.

" So you put a relocation charm on us didn't you?" James said grinning.

" Well yeah…didn't want you and your girl to forget about time know would you?" Sirius shot back winking.

Lily and James both rolled their eyes and laughing  "whatever."

Jeanne had prepared an excellent meal, as usual. It had taken her about 10 seconds to whip up cucumber sandwiches and pate with crackers as well as little pieces of biscuits layered with spices and diced tomato, drizzled in buttery garlic sauce. She had also squeezed in a fondue pot in which melted cheese and chocolate was already made and warmed up. James looked inside the basket and found the plates of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and pineapples, and set it on the tablecloth. (Thoughtfully transfigured by James from a napkin) As he reached in again, he pulled out four champagne glasses, a bottle of what looked like wine and a plate of fluffy, diced bread. Raising an eyebrow at Jeanne and Sirius, James remarked dryly, " You naughty girls…I never thought you were the type." 

Jeanne made a sound of protest and rebutted, " Read the label, it's sparkling apple juice! Lily and I always have some before meals."

"Suuuure…." Sirius nodded and pretended to ponder heavily. " That's what you WANT us to think. You just want us to see your little innocent façade---."

Jeanne had snorted back laughter and slapped Sirius on the shoulder while Sirius pretended to pout and ask for a band-aid. Nonetheless, lunch was very enjoyable and Jeanne had fallen asleep while Sirius was reading another novel. Few steps away, James was playing his guitar and Lily was just listening to him, off in her own little world.

James watched Lily while strumming his guitar. Music seemed to calm her a lot. He could tell that she enjoyed music even when she didn't notice it. Lily had a fiery spirit. She was so passionate about everyone, about life, and especially her loved ones. James could now see why Remus said she was always surrounded in Hogwarts. There was just a warm radiance about her that made people feel comfortable and talk. True, she didn't have a model's body, but then again, who wanted to be in the company of someone who didn't eat? Lily definitely wasn't skinny, but she was also most definitely not fat. True, she did have full thighs and a round behind, but guys liked curves. James shook these things out of his head, it wasn't right for him to think about girls this way. Lily was just a good friend. He shouldn't think about girls this way, especially after Marianne…..his ex who had hurt him so badly. Even Lily knew that. He had told Lily just a few days ago.

The nice thing about Lily was that he could talk to her about anything. Almost like the opposite of himself, Lily had excellent intrapersonal skills, meaning that she was a people person; whereas James, himself, was more of the Intelligent without trying type. While Lily could persuade anyone to do anything, (partially because of her personality as well) James could excel at any subject. However, when it came to tests and school, Lily would shrink back, her confidence gone. James mused that whenever he had to confront girls or anything about friends, besides his close 'brothers', his confidence would be gone too.

Lily had once confided in him that she use cried a lot during times at school, always when no one was looking though. James had felt sympathy for her, knowing that a girl who brought so much happiness with her smile, to the world, shouldn't ever stop smiling; and tugged one of her dark red braids as a form of fondness. Likewise, when James had been troubled with bad memories, Lily had flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, throwing him off by surprise, not knowing weather if he should hug back or not. But Lily didn't mind. She didn't expect to receive, but she definitely gave.

"James." Lily murmured, lifting her head from her arms in which she was dozing off by the company of the music. " Do you think you'll ever get married?"

Her question caught him totally by surprise and he really didn't know how to answer. Being the cynical person he was (because of the Marianne), James answered, " I honestly have no idea." Lily, who wasn't expecting that answer since James was rather good looking and would have no trouble having a wife at all, looked up startled and exclaimed, "Why?!"

James shrugged and said softly, " You know me….GIRLS ARE EVIL." He cracked a smile while Lily rolled her eyes and shot back. " Not ALL girls are evil, you just have to find the right one." James just laughed and fumbled with the guitar strings.

After a moment of comfortable silence as well as calming melodies from James' guitar, James asked "What about you?"

" I know I want a husband," Lily confessed haltingly. " I'm scared to just….be alone when I grow up. But I'm also scared to make the first move you know? To be rejected… or when if the time comes, to get divorced."

A groan emitted from the sound of Sirius' mouth as he stretched out of his position and brushed the sand from his book, making James and Lily look his way.

" Is it time to go now?" Sirius asked, gently nudging Jeanne awake. " We've been here for a loooong time."

Sure enough it was 4 pm and Jeanne sat up, a bit groggy. " Oh that's right…Lily and I have plans tonight." Lily's eyes lit up and she hastily scrambled up, pulling James up as well and walked over to Jeanne's side.

" That's right! Me and Jeanne have to go! We'll see you guys later!" With that, Lily took Jeanne's arm and ran towards the brooms, pushing off and soaring off into the sky.

James and Sirius got their wands out and put everything back in the picnic basket, attaching it to the broom so they could go back to their suite as well.

A/N: I'm reallie sorry Lisa! And to all the other Remus-lovers! But I felt that Remus would act as the third wheel and I didn't want that to happen to him (because I love him as well…ahhh…Sirius and Remus and James..::sigh::) I want this story to sort of make it seem like, even if you're not twiggy or even if you're not gorgeous like Helen of Troy or something, you're still able to get the best guy because of your PERSONALITY!! Looks only last so long, but you are for a lifetime. Okee? GIRLPOWER! Anyway….only thing I'm leaving u guys with besides that the end of spring break is like…right in my face L is opposites do attract. By the way, thanks to all that reviewed, you have no idea how grateful I am and I hope u enjoy!! Thanks! This story is for you!!!


	5. Ch5

Enthusiastically, Lily and Jeanne walked down the Street of Wings, a very expensive upper-class chain of boutique stores, exclaiming over stylish silk blouses or designer jeans and even elegant ball gowns with other sundresses. Dressed in a floppy wide-brimmed hat to prevent sunburn, Lily wore white fold-up trouser capris with a lavender button up sweater with short sleeves. Since the weather was relatively tropical but (at that moment) not full blown 80 degrees, Lily's sweater was sheer in the back, giving a glimpse of Lily's lavender halter top underneath. Tall foamy platform flip-flops completed her ensemble making Lily look casual but elegant which is exactly what she needed to shop down this route. Lily's dark wine red hair curled under the hat, in corkscrew curls that Jeanne had carefully charmed to stay, framing her rosy cheeks.

Jeanne, on the other hand wore an aqua strapless sundress that had a pale cream-colored ribbon daintily tied under her bust. Her floppy hat also had a matching satin aqua ribbon, matching perfectly. Jeanne was used to wearing dresses from her childhood when her father needed to present her at the business parties. But as usual, Jeanne's petite feet held white backless sandals with thin lace-ups that stopped right at her ankles. Yes, Jeanne held her chin up high. She had to in order to have the owners recognize them as able shoppers.

Stopping at a nearby street vendor, Lily smiled back cheerfully at the elderly man, showing straight white teeth, and paid for the two ice smoothies; one strawberry and one mango. Lily walked back and handed the tall red cup to Jeanne, sipping happily.

"Lily…." Jeanne trailed off in obvious discomfort.

" You ok Jeanne?" Lily instantly became full-alert mode for her best friend.

"Well…." Jeanne began haltingly, " What do you think of Sirius Black?"

Lily was not dumb. At once, she knew where this conversation was going, partially because she knew Jeanne really well also.

" He's funny. Really cool, I think," Lily said carefully. "He's also nice."

"Exactly. So is it wrong for me to feel attracted to him?" Jeanne's forehead creased in worry. " I mean, he's such a nice guy. I know him a lot better too. And you know me, Lily. I'm scared to death of guys."

Lily nodded sympathetically. Jeanne was one of her closest friends, basically a sister; they had been together for so long. Whenever Jeanne was worried or sad or needed help, Lily did whatever she could to cheer her up, save her or make her smile. However, Lily knew that she had never fully experienced having a boyfriend since Jeanne and herself preferred to keep themselves for their future Husbands. The very few girls who were prejudiced and jealous had scoffed at Lily, just saying that she couldn't get a guy even though knowing it wasn't true.

" For now, Jeanne, just wait." Lily watched Jeanne out of the corner of her eye. Jeanne was picking at her straw.

" Aghhh.. It's so infuriating." Jeanne said, exasperated and now picking at her French-manicured nails. " Do you understand? I don't know what to do, I feel like he knows everything about me, not that I don't either about him, but I fear that he knows that I _might_ like him. But you do see how he's been hurt in the past and is definitely not willing to have a girlfriend until he feels the time is right?"

Lily nodded again. " Jeanne, calm down. The most you can do, is just lie low and be the good friend you are. You know, you should be glad. James told me that Sirius is surrounded by girls but he seldom tells them about himself. That means, he obviously thinks you are close enough to him to tell you about his own life."

Jeanne smiled wistfully and shrugged, " Yeah.. you're right. But everytime, I get lost in his eyes. I mean, they're almost black but when he's happy or troubled, I can almost sense a color change, which is why I feel so close to him." Jeanne sighed and shook her head.

" Why couldn't I be like you, Lily?" Lily scoffed but Jeanne continued. " You don't see it at Hogwarts, too, but people like you because you're…well perfect. Even the girls that want to hate you don't and guys practically worship you whether as a friend or more."

Lily guffawed and linked arms with Jeanne, continuing to look at the shiny windows and smiling at passing adults. She discarded her empty cup and turned back to Jeanne.

" Jeanne, look at me." Lily said and smiled. " I am nowhere near perfect, you of all people should see it. I'm not skinny, although I do wish I were sometimes, but I'm not willing to give up food. I'm not smart like James, or his ex Marianne who I hear is going to be Head girl this upcoming year. James is going to have a lot of trouble." Lily mused for a second.

" Anyway, back to what we were saying, you know my parents. I'll never be the person that they'll want me to be. I'm not even close to the very top of our year. My happiness is solely dependent on people like you, James and Sirius."

Lily smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, still linked in arms with Lily. " You're cute too, I heard Cal (back at Hogwarts) tell Eric. They were exclaiming over your eyes. Why couldn't I have your eyes or something cool like it? Not such a drab brown."

Lily smirked and said, " Cats eyes? You want my cats eyes? As for cute, you don't think you're cute? When you were sleeping on the common room couch that one year with Sammy beside you, I saw him put that blanket around you and murmur 'g'nite cutie.'"

Jeanne gasped and said, " That was him?"

Lily laughed a loud clean laugh and responded, " Of course that was him, your so-called one-and-only at that time."

Jeanne smiled, her warm brown eyes lightened considerably. " Thanks Lily…" Lily just hugged Jeanne tightly letting Jeanne know that she was there for her.

"Now…." Jeanne's voice suddenly became sly. " What's this between you and James?" Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Nothing!"

" Are you sure….?" Jeanne's sly voice persisted, teasing Lily. " I positively melted when he was playing the guitar and singing to you. What a sweetie!"

" Nuh uhhh… He wasn't singing TO me, he was just singing to me," Lily said, giggling because of the mixed up logic. " Besides, you know what I told you, Marianne, his ex, was his first girl and hurt him badly. He's never turning back. I still 'fight' with him about his 'girls are evil' logic."

Jeanne laughed as well, " But it's definite that he likes you as a friend. Sirius told me that when he was in fifth year, all the little girls had crushes on him so needless to say; James doesn't exactly _like_ younger girls. You're probably the youngest one of his friends."

Lily smirked and swung her lavender handbag like a pendulum. " I probably am the youngest one but we both know that he doesn't like me that way. He's really cool though, kind of like an older brother, just with good looks, so no, not an older brother."

Now it was Jeanne's turn to smirk. Lily only rambled when she was deep in thought and she didn't realize that she had slipped that James was good looking.

" Oh, yes, I guess James is good looking." Jeanne replied carefully. Lily didn't reply but pointed out a magnificent dress in the window of an extremely expensive store. Jeanne still realized that Lily hadn't exactly say that she didn't like James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were on _their_ balcony, enjoying their afternoon by barbecuing some steaks and kabobs. Sirius accio-ed a pitcher of marinade and gently poured it over the sizzling pieces of meat, savoring the spicy smell. Remus had apparated in for a quick afternoon of catching up with the guys. Sipping some lemonade with the rims sugarcoated, Remus talked with James about what his father was making him do.

" He thinks it's time for me to start handling part of the business since next year, after I graduate, I might have to take after it." Remus explained.

" Ahh…Moony, don't worry, after graduation, I'll probably have to take over Father's business as well," sighed James.

Remus was dressed casually in a navy polo shirt, with light khakis and brown leather shoes. His hair, glinting in the afternoon light. Sirius came and sat down at the table, wearing a sky blue polo shirt as well, showing off his toned figure. His darker colored khakis slightly faded from age, looked comfortable and fit. James, however, was wearing a white ribbed shirt with faded jeans; loose but now baggy. If any girl were there right at this second, she would positively melt.

" You know, Remus," Sirius said thoughtfully, sipping his lemonade. " Jeanne is really shy, but once you break through her barrier, she's actually really sweet."

Remus smiled and replied, " I told you so. I had a talk with her mom yesterday. Mind you, she's relieved that you are here with the two ladies. She seems to think that Jeanne is avoiding her own home."

Sirius looked to James. " Actually, she is isn't she? I remember Jeanne mentioning about living a dream with no worries."

James nodded and reminisced what Lily had told him, " They came to Europe to escape the troubles at home, and if I remember correctly, this has always been one of their dreams."

Remus shrugged, " Apparently her mother doesn't realize that Jeanne's not happy at home."

James levitated the plate of steaks to the table as Remus poured more Lemonade into his glass. Contently eating their dinner and watching the sun slowly set filling the sky with burst of pinks, peaches and purples, Remus suddenly asked,

"Padfoot, how close are you with Jeanne?" 

Sirius frowned and replied, " Pretty close, why? She tells me a lot of stuff, but then again I actually tell her a lot of stuff too. She's a really great person to talk to."

Remus spoke again, " Well, her mom tends to jump to conclusions when Jeanne's with a guy. And Jeanne, being the higher-classed witch she is, can only have the best guy as her husband. Her mom, got a bit excited when I mentioned that you befriended her."

James looked amuse, smirking at Sirius while Sirius looked up startled. " Boyfriend? No…Jeanne and I are just friends!! She's a really caring and sweet girl that's just shy. But other than that, I feel nothing but fond friendship towards her."

Remus laughed, " Well, her mom's getting excited because my mom tells her what a great guy you are."

Sirius joined in the laughing, " Haha, I'm pretty sure Jeanne feels the same. We're just close friends, nothing more. If you want to see some sparks, you should see Lily and James."

James spluttered and threw a green pepper at Sirius' face. "What the…..Lily's cool but definitely not a girlfriend."

Sirius winked while Remus slyly but casually responded, " Oh really? From what Padfoot's kept me updated on, you do a lot for her."

James rolled his eyes and flicked another green pepper at Sirius, " Nothing's going on. I'm doing for Lily just like Sirius is doing for Jeanne."

Sirius shot back though, "C'mon Prongs, you've never taken an interest in younger girls before."

Remus nodded in agreement. " Right, remembered all those little girls?"

James made a sound of protest, " I'm not interested in Lily, I just happen to think that she's funny and cool. She's a great friend. So for the last time,  Lily. Is. Just. A. Friend."

Remus and Sirius laughed and patted James on the back, " Just joking, Prongs ol' buddy."

After having a delightful dinner in which Remus was wholly satisfied, as well as Sirius and James, he apparated back to England, falling onto his king sized bed.

James and Sirius magicked the dishes and utensils clean and levitated them into the cupboards. 

Just as Jeanne and Lily came back from their shopping spree, delighted with all the little bags of clothes and little trinkets of this Island, James and Sirius showered and all called it a night.

A/N: Again, Thanks to all who reviewed, and if you didn't please review right now. Just take a little bit of your time to tell me if I should keep going. By the way, I'm really new to this so if I'm doing anything wrong, feel free to just tell me through your reviews.


	6. Ch6

A/N: It's fun to fantasize, but don't do what James and Lily did ok?? You'll seriously get killed.

Jeanne woke up with a slight cough but a huge, aching headache. She must have caught a chill during the night. Serves her right for keeping her bedside window open, and wearing a silk nightdress as well.

"Are you ok? I don't have to go, I could stay with you." Lily insisted as she put on hip-hugging, sandblasted jeans with a white tank top.

" No no. I'm fine. I'm not dying, you don't have to worry," Jeanne tried to smile. " Go have fun with James today and can you tell Sirius that I'm not up for whatever he has planned for today?" Jeanne lied back on the pillows clutching her head.

" I probably have to sleep it off, or something," She muttered. Lily wet a warm washcloth and settled it on Jeanne's forehead sympathetically.

" I could stay for real," Lily urged but Jeanne just threatened that if Lily didn't go over to the vanity table and fix her hair and make-up, she'd do something drastic once she got better. Lily smiled and walked over, pulling her red locks into a messy bun. Applying eyeliner and lip-gloss, Lily slipped on her blue tinted racer sunglasses and blew a kiss to Jeanne. " Get well, sis."

Jeanne nodded in response and closed her eyes. Lily shut the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. There, James was waiting for Lily in indigo loose jeans with a simple pale yellow T-shirt that hugged his chest muscles.

" Ready to experience the time of your life?" James teased. Lily smiled and shot back, " Just wait, once I learn, I'll beat you to the end of time. Oh yeah, I have to tell Sirius that Jeanne's not feeling well." 

James' face became concerned and repeated, " Jeanne's not feeling well?"

" Yep, she got a slight chill last night," Lily replied. " You know, headache…"

James winced, " Ouch… I'll go tell Sirius for you, I left my wand anyway. Go down to the Lobby and wait for me ok?" Lily nodded and floated down Cloud 9 while James apparated up a floor.

" Yo Sirius! Padfoot!" James called as he took his wand from the bathroom drawer. Sirius was currently showering.

" Jeanne's not feeling well so she cancelled your plans." Sirius poked his head out of the shower, visibly disappointed.

"Is she ok?" He asked. James shrugged and slyly suggested, " I don't know, maybe you could go and visit her." Sirius rolled his eyes and splashed James playfully as James **tried** to step out of the way.

"Are you still going to teach Lily how to ride a muggle motorcycle?" Sirius asked as James hastily applied the drying charm and tried to tame his messy hair. Natural reflex. " Yeah, We'll be back later."

Sirius nodded and called, "Have fun!" James apparated to the Lobby since it was much quicker and found Lily sitting on a red leather couch.

"Come on, Lily." Lily shot up and jumped up and down in excitement. James took a cardboard box and transfigured it into a red Vespa motorcycle. Motioning for Lily to climb on in back of him, James took out two helmets from under the seat.

"Put it on, and Let's go!" James called as he started the engine and pushed off. Lily felt the sudden jolt and clung onto James' waist impulsively. James stiffened but relaxed and Lily slowly let go and put her hands on the seat behind her.

"Sorry," She said, blushing because she knew James was foreign to that sort of touch since Marianne. James nodded and drove to a parking lot. There, he got off and motioned for Lily to get on the front seat. Lily obeyed and listened to James giving her instructions.

" Ok, first you have to release the breaks," James stated. Lifting one of the lower handles on the handle bar and shifting the bike, Lily heard a distinct click and the bike edged forward a little.

" Next, you turn the key, that's the easy part." Lily turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Slowly, turn the handle bar back. Keyword. Slowly." James instructed. Lily slowly started edging forward.

"There," James said smiling. "Now you just have to steer." Lily smiled and accelerated, making James jolt and laugh saying "Slow down, Tiger Lily."

"This is so much fun!!" Lily called over her shoulder as she got the hang of driving the motorcycle.

"Lily, do you want to go fast on the highway?" James' eyes glinted mischievously and he looked excited. Lily wanted to but she didn't' think she could drive that fast for her first day of driving. As if sensing what she felt, James grinned and answered with enthusiasm, "Don't worry, I'll do it! It's really awesome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne sighed with comfort as she felt the hot steam rise from the bathtub. Using her wand, she enchanted a candle into a music box to play soothing sounds of Pachabel, Canon. Jeanne also transfigured another candle to magnify the rhythmic sounds of the waves from the ocean. The water had now filled the small swimming-pool-like bathtub and Jeanne was now happily experimenting with the various faucets emitting thick white foam, large pink bubbles and scents including Lavender and strawberries. Jeanne threw in some rose petals before slipping off her pink terry robe and walking into the pool of water. Pinning up her long streaked hair in a messy bun with her silver chopsticks, Jeanne waved her wand at the window and murmured _Revealerio_. The shades flew up, revealing huge glass windows, showing the sunny day outside. Knowing that the windows were enchanted so you couldn't see inside, Jeanne laid back and closed her eyes; her throbbing headache easing up. Sirius knocked at the door, but no one answered. Using _Alohomora_ again, Sirius strolled into the kitchen, looking for a particular Asian girl. Nope, not in the living room, nope not in the bedroom. Not in the kitchen? That left one place and that was…the bathroom? Hesitantly, he knocked on the bathroom door, hearing the music. 

"Jeanne?" he called and opened the door. Jeanne's eyes immediately flew open and watched as Sirius hesitantly walked in. Jeanne blushed and felt like her ears were on fire although her smooth olive skin concealed it, making her glow. Jeanne watched in slow motion as Sirius blushed but than covered it smoothing looking away saying,

"I heard that there was a sick, little girl in distress but I didn't' realize there was also a water goddess." Jeanne, thankful that she had filled the top of the water with everlasting foamy bubbles, replied in a small voice, " It was only a headache."

Sirius flashed a brilliant smile and brushed imaginary lint away from his red shirt and baggy faded jeans. "I'm going to make you brunch." He said quite simply, toying with his silver chain on his neck. Now it was Jeanne's turn to smile.

" Yes please," she said sincerely, not noticing that her shoulders had come out of the tub. " I'm actually craving French toast."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sirius and I would always race each other down the street, with Remus too!!" James yelled to Lily who strained to hear. The wind was whipping at her clothes, but the helmet protected her vision.

"Sirius actually has a huge motorcycle at home." Lily laughed as she pictured Sirius riding a large motorcycle. It was very appealing to the mind as Sirius looked like the type. 

The road was straight and James was going about 90 mph. Lily had a very prominent adventurous and wild side, so riding this motorcycle at 90 was actually exciting. Waving to passing cars and trucks as well as other motorcycles, many wizarding families with their kids smiled and waved back. The road trip was awesome and perfect in every way. The sun beat down gloriously and the wind of the speed from the motorcycle cooled Lily tremendously. 

James actually drove back without his helmet, only a pair of navy racing sunglasses while Lily put on her sky blue ones. Lily knew she was protected, though, because James had put a bubble charm on the both of them. So for now, Lily laughed as James weaved in and out of cars, challenging them to speed or move aside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne smiled as she watched Sirius multitask from the window; baking the French toast batter, whipping up fresh whipped cream, dusting powdered sugar, making milk tea. Sitting outside in white satin pajama pants with a matching silk tank top, Jeanne basked in the sun's warm embrace. Her hair was still moist from the bath and surrounded her in the lavender and strawberry smell.

Sirius came through the door with trays of French toast and milk tea floating behind him. As he set them down on the patio table, Sirius accio-ed two sets of plates and utensils in. Setting the table for two, Jeanne watched as he brushed the longish brown tresses from his face. Jeanne inwardly sighed wistfully; Sirius was just so sweet. It was no wonder girls swarmed to him like bees to honey. He was caring, loving, humorous and--- as Jeanne bit into the slice of thick French toast--- a wonderful cook. Exactly the type of person that Jeanne, as well as her mother, wanted as a future husband.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked, looking at Jeanne closely. She smiled and nodded cheerfully.

" Yeah. Thanks so much for brunch or whatever you call this. Lunchfest? You're a wonderful cook and it's so refreshing to be on the receiving end, this time."

Sirius chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Jeanne laughed from the memories of Lily burning up eggs and explained, " Lily's mom **just **started to teach Lily how to cook because she wants Lily to be an able wife and Lily's **just** starting to be able to cook edible food."

Sirius smiled and responded, " Well, she could take some lessons from you too. You're an excellent cook as well." Jeanne laughed modestly and sipped her milk tea. 

"Actually, James and I learned how to cook from his house elf, Jocelyn. She was the head cook and adored us. We adored her as well, sort of like a real mother…" Sirius trailed off. Jeanne patted his arm.

" Man, you guys are just… wonder-men are you not?" she joked. "You, Remus, and James are talented, athletic, intelligent, good cooks, and not even bad looking."

"Oh thanks," Sirius teased, " Not bad looking but not good looking either?" Jeanne giggled but internally sighed thinking: You really have no idea.

A/N: I finally figured out the entire plot. It's going to be probably around 14 chapters and it's going to take a little bit longer than I expected, cuz boyyyy…the teachers are really hard on us. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!! I hope you all see that Lily and Jeanne aren't perfect cuz that's the entire message I want to convey. They're relatively short, not skinny but they're beautiful cuz they have awesome personalities and guys drop dead before them. Haha. GIRL POWER!!


	7. Ch7

A/N: Once again, I'm begging you not to do what I wrote in the story. It's a dream. Hence, dream. People will get killed if they do what Lily and James do okee? So don't do it!! Be safe!!

Lily lay awake, unable to sleep from the excitement. A week and a half ago, James had taught her how to ride a motorcycle and the thrill of riding so fast was----well, thrilling. There was no other word. Lily had waltzed in the door, finding Jeanne looking much better and had told her everything, babbling like a little schoolgirl. Of course, finding out that Sirius had made Jeanne brunch, Lily had giggled along and awed at how sweet Sirius was. But Lily knew that Jeanne _did_ have feelings for Sirius. Jeanne was much too shy and Lily only hoped that if Sirius found out, he wouldn't break Jeanne's heart by avoiding her. But then again, if he did, Lily wouldn't blame him either. It was always a shock to find out that one of your good friends liked you.

Those guys had broken hearts and until the right person came along, they would hide before the face of love. Anyway, the next day, she: Lily Evans, had challenged James Potter the III (he had confided it to her in secret) to a Race through the countryside. After having experienced the exhilaration of the motorcycle, Lily had breathlessly asked to race James while Sirius chuckled and patted James on the back, while James smirked and drawled a quick, " Uhhhh…ok."

Lily noticed he did that a lot. Sirius then announced that his uncle owned a chain of horse pastures and there happened to be a stable nearby in which they could ride on. Jeanne had happily agreed, since she was brought up to know how to ride horses and Lily was open to anything new. James, sensing a challenge from both Sirius and Lily, groaned but was happy nonetheless to get in touch with the fierceness of the childhood creatures.

Lily sighed, trying to sleep and gain energy for the next day. Watching the stars twinkle above her, Lily soon felt her eyelids getting heavier and happily left to her dream world.

" Lily wake up! Wake up Lily!!" The bouncing continued. Lily mumbled and swatted aside whatever was touching her hair. " Lily Evans. You dork, get up. Don't forget what we're doing today. By the way, you're racing and I'm going to sit in shotgun to hang on for dear life. Lily, don't make me wake you up," an exasperated Jeanne sat beside Lily, tucking her sleek hair into a messy bun with those famous silver chopsticks.

Lily watched as Jeanne tucked her hair in, unaware that Lily was indeed watching. They had once been her great grandmother's before they were passed down to her grandmother (who she adored and was heartbroken when she died) before they were passed down to her mother. But once her own mother cut her own hair, she passed the glittery sticks to Jeanne. Nonetheless, they were her favorite and she wore them almost everyday whether in the shower or out. 

" Splendid, you're awake." Jeanne said pulling back the covers. Lily groaned as she saw the Jeanne had already gotten dressed, wearing a pink button up short-sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans. She had tucked her black sunglasses in her hair and was now tying up small white tennis shoes. Lily groaned again and climbed out of bed, making a beeline for the shower and taking off her pajamas.  Once she was done, Lily stepped out, smelling like apples and pulled on light blue jeans and a pale yellow polo button-up shirt like Jeanne's. 

"Finally," Jeanne teased, " It took forever for you to wake-up." Lily rolled her eyes and shot back, " No---you just wake up too early for my liking." Lily noticed that Jeanne had put on her usual black eyeliner but also a different color of lipstick; sort of a light pink petal color. It made her look angelic, with full lips. Very pretty.

" You changed colors," Lily said bluntly. "It looks nice, Jeanne. Any particular reason?" Jeanne smiled and replied, " Just wanted a change that's all." Lily looked around for her own tennis shoes and accio-ed the complementary shoe underneath her bed.

" Jeanne, do you know where my sunglasses are?" Lily called as Jeanne was packing sandwiches and snacks in the small picnic basket. "Oh wait, never mind, thanks!" Lily snatched them from the bathroom drawer while she heard Jeanne laugh. Time was running out and since it was almost 10:30, Lily put several hair bands on her wrist so she could put them on later. Speculating herself in the mirror, Lily left her crimson locks wavy and down so they touched her lower waist, but reached for the glittery white eyeliner. As she lined her eyes with the fluid, Lily felt satisfied as her eyes looked bigger and more awake. Grabbing two black "thigh belts" Lily ran to the doorway and followed Jeanne onto Cloud nine, handing her the belt. 

They were devices Lily and Jeanne had designed at age fourteen so they could sneak into clubs or anywhere. Seeing muggle play-bunnies wear garters, Lily had joked that she could use one as a wand carrier. Jeanne had taken it seriously and slyly snuck out to buy a muggle garter. After bringing it back to Lily, she had transfigured it until it was to her liking. It sort of looked like a mini belt except way smaller with a steel loop to hold the wand. Jeanne had put in holes so that it was adjusted. Only Jeanne and Lily could make a copy since it was their original invention.

Jeanne and Lily bounded out where a handsome bell-hopper pulled up with their silver BMW. Since Lily was racing, Jeanne drove out to the country to meet James and Sirius.

Lily was positively bouncing up and down with anticipation as Jeanne checked her watch, adjusted her sunglasses and sped up.

" Almost there," Jeanne murmured. Lily leaned back, looking at the clear blue sky with dabs of fluffy white clouds.  After fifteen more minutes of driving, Lily spotted James and Sirius on the side of the rode, casually leaning on the side of their cars, looking like models for a magazine.

"They're here!" Sirius called in a singsong voice and James smirked.

" Are you going to back down while you can?" James asked Lily with his famous smirk on his face.

" Bring it." Lily challenged him right back with her eyes.

" C'mon you two, don't us killed." Jeanne joked and Sirius stepped in front of Jeanne jokingingly saying, " I'll protect you fair Jeanne."

" Are you sure you don't want to get your outfit dirty?" Lily said eyeing James in his rolled up white dress shirt with loose jeans. "Whites and easy color to get _dust_ on."

" So's yellow, and you'll be wearing more," James teased. James reached out and tousled Lily's red hair, noticing how it shined in the sun. Lily yelped and stuck out her hand to _try_ and tousle James' already messy hair. James laughed because Lily was so much shorter than him and she was failing plus, what more was there to mess up? So Lily was trying to get from out of his embrace to mess up his hair, but James was much too tall so she stood still and fake-pouted as James imitated her.

" Don't any ideas, Jeannebean. My hair is off limits," Sirius warned mock earnestness, instantly putting both hands to his head as Jeanne laughed and told him to sleep with his eyes open. Although, Jeanne _could _keep _her_ eyes open because Sirius looked gorgeous in a white muscle tee, and faded baggy blue jeans, making his tan glow.

So Lily and Jeanne climbed into their shiny BMW, thanks to Lily's glossing charm and popped the top off. Lily smirked at James and Jeanne laughed with Sirius as the two pulled faces at each other. James charmed the Benz bright red and Sirius whistled, fascinated with the color. Jeanne made a mental note that he liked red.

" Ok!" Sirius called to Jeanne, " The end is where the stable is. Halfway through, you'll go under a bridge. The road is charmed so that both of us can fit side to side, if we need to." Sirius winked at Jeanne. "Good luck, you'll need it. James is a mad racer and plus this trip is long. Make sure you have enough gas."

Jeanne grinned, getting excited as well, " You should see Lily, she's a beast at driving. Her mom gets worried all the time. As for gas, we've got enough so put on your racing goggles. See you at the end."

James placed a bubble charm over his car and shot one over at the girls' car. Lily was turning the key, making the engine roar. Slipping on her chic black sunglasses and motioning for Jeanne to do the same, Jeanne waved at Sirius just as he and James slipped on their jet-black sunglasses.

Jeanne pulled her wand out and made circles in the air. Gold ribbons flew out forming numbers counting back from 10. Slowly, they began to count back, reaching 5…reaching 4…reaching 3….reaching 2….reaching 1….and finally..GO!! 

Tires screeching from James, rubber burning from Lily, both cars lunged forward at speeds above 80.

Jeanne asked Lily, "Did you remember to change the engine to your V8 with 500 horsepower?" Lily nodded smirking and waved at James who was casually driving as if he was going at 20 mph. Little did the girls know, James had done the same thing with Sirius' help.

Lily, being the enthusiastic person she was, blasted music through the sub-wulfers she had secretly charmed in. Hey, she'd take them out when she had to return the car. Lily sang to the beat, as it was Celine Dion's " I drove all night."

Lily's hair was flying everywhere. The wind was whipping through it, her glorious, rich red curls whipping around her face while her full red lips mouthed the words to the addictive song. She moved her shoulders with the music, occasionally lifting her hands and pulling her dance moves, bouncing in her seat. Jeanne, doing the same, released her chopsticks glad to be free. Free. Free. Free. The freedom of driving at such a reckless pace. The freedom of her hair, letting loose. The freedom from her worries for the time being. The beauty of the wind, caressing the two ladies of 16 and letting their long hair fly. 

James turned his head and without knowing it, nudged Sirius. Keeping one eye on the road, and another on the girls, James caught his breath. Lily looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked so wild, so free so….carefree so…..mature? She didn't look like Lily. In a way, he was a bit scared. He liked the petite little Lily who he could mess up her hair and talk to her about everything. This Lily who was dancing in the car, hair waving about like a stream of rose petals, seemed----untouchable. What was happening to him? It wasn't so much as to why Lily, all of a sudden, looked so appealing but why was he thinking this way about a girl who he liked very much so as a friend? He didn't want to ruin this relationship in which he had become happy over.

Meanwhile, Sirius sat, mesmerized. This was a whole new side of Jeanne he had never seen. Sure, Jeanne had always seemed mature, almost like a big sister to Lily. But Jeanne had always looked perfect, like the lady that her parents had brought her up to be. Now, with the wind combing through her hair and her sunglasses lifted up so she could see the road before her, Sirius could see her pretty eyes closed slightly, taking in the site. Yet, Sirius mused, he had the best sight before him. Jeanne's tinted brown hair flowed out behind her and occasionally whipped at her face, making her slip her sunglasses back on. Lily's hair beside her contrasted with the black brownish color, creating an almost burgundy color. Slowly, Sirius watched as Jeanne shook her tresses from her face, dancing with the beat of the music, letting her guard down and following Lily's moves. 

While Lily looked untouchable, Jeanne looked….touchable? It was such a dramatic change between the two that neither knew what to feel. They knew the girls well enough to like them because they were cool people, but what happened when one's feelings started noticing how they looked? Sure, they always looked nice; never raunchy or trying too hard, but more casual and elegant which was exactly what the two men liked.

James snapped out of his daydreaming, troubled feelings arising in his heart that he'd have to confront Sirius later about. Sirius also jolted back to reality as the two of them, who had been side by side for a long time, raced under the tunnel, unable to see each other through the darkness.

" James!!" Jeanne yelled, hoping the wind would catch her voice and bring it to him. " Are you still hanging in there?"

" Watch me!" James bellowed back, " and I'll watch you eat my dust. Tell Lily that!" He added. Jeanne laughed and pushed aside her hair to yell in her ear. James watched as Lily laughed as well. His breath caught in his throat. He wished he had a camera right now, whether magic or muggle. His mother used to take photographs when she was younger and James had occasionally seen her take pictures of what she thought were glorious moments. Needless to say, James thought right now would be very suitable to have a camera with him. Gosh, he couldn't get that picture out of his mind; it was burned into his head. Lily, driving and pumping the music, while bouncing to the beat and her hair tossing and flowing around her magnificently

Sirius watched James, apparently very amused. James had all of a sudden become very quiet and had his head slightly tilted towards Jeanne and Lily's car. If he didn't know better, James probably might have a crush on little Lily. Except, Lily certainly didn't look little right now. Neither did Jeanne. They both looked so happy and content and….free….

They had been driving for a while and Lily's adrenaline had started draining away. Still dancing to the beat, she found that she glanced at James a lot more. Sighing inwardly, she couldn't help admit to herself that James was sweet, intelligent, caring, athletic and challenging. While Lily knew a lot of guys like that, there was only one James and it felt weird to actually single him out. Sneaking a glance behind her sunglasses, Lily saw James run his hair through his adorably messy hair. James looked so calm, so casual as if he was posing for a magazine.

 Lily had a weird fetish, and that was to go up and pinch the cheeks of her guy friends and then mess up their hair. Imagine her surprise when James had actually pinched _her_ cheeks and messed up _her_ hair. While he had a sculpted look to his face, Lily couldn't help but want to reach out for his cheeks. Lily knew they weren't as sculpted as they looked because every time he smiled a small dimple would form by his chin. Since Lily had many dimples, it had to be soft cheeks. What would it be like to have him as a boyfriend…..or maybe…..a husband? To have his strong arms wrapped around her and only her. To have him love her and confide to her about his deepest darkest secrets and fears.

Aghhh..Lily mentally berated herself for thinking such thoughts. What was wrong with her!? Goodness. Lily hadn't thought such thoughts in such a long time. Many of her friends at Hogwarts joked whether she was a lesbian or not, but Lily, obviously not a lesbian, was actually content with not crushing on boys. She was happy, not caring about what they thought of her and intended to keep it this way. Uh oh… Lily…..Lily….She was thinking about James Potter in a way she shouldn't. Number one, he was still in his 'girls are evil' logic and he still afraid to confront something that he thought he and Marianne had long time ago. Number two, he would never ever like someone like herself because….James Potter needed someone….unlike herself….

Lily gave up. She'd have to confide in Jeanne later. Jeanne always sorted out her problems with her.

Lily could see the end! She could see the ranch!! She could see the horses running about!! Speeding up, and noticing that James had indeed noticed it also, Lily smiled at James and accelerated. The silver BMW inched forward, slowly, Lily speculated because Jeanne and herself were lighter than James and Sirius in the red Benz.

::WHOOOOSHHH:: if anyone had seen the view from the side, they would have seen a streak of silver and than red pass the finishing line! Sirius had put a camera at the end so that it would judge who was the winner. ::FLASH:: it took the picture.

Stopping, Lily climbed out, cheeks flushed and hair tousled wildly around her shoulders and Jeanne stepped out from the car door looking very similar as well. "We won." Lily said simply, " I know it." Sirius checked the picture. Sure enough, the red flash was just inches behind the silver. He groaned and clasped James on the shoulder, who was grinning stupidly because it was such a rush, and said, " Beaten by the Lad-ayes…Shot down Prongsie!"

Jeanne retucked her hair using the chopsticks into a messy bun. " Come on! Now for the horses!" Sirius held out his arm and Jeanne smiled and accepted it while Lily smirked at James and responded " No hard feelings, Potter?" James just laughed and pulled her sleeve along to the Stable.

A/N: The second part of this chapter is going to be on the next chapter. It got too long and FF.NET wouldn't upload it so I had to cut it off. Sorry! Please continue!!


	8. Ch8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Few hours later, Jeanne and Sirius were happily chasing each other on the fawn colored horses. Sirius delighted, for some reason, seeing Jeanne squeal when Sirius got too close. Jeanne could really ride, Sirius mused. She wasn't lying when she said she'd been an able jumper. Sirius watched; as her horse seemed to adore her when she reached down to give it a carrot, sniffing her charm bracelet around her dainty wrist. Jeanne slipped off leading the horse, Chocolate or whatever, to the giant pool of water. Sirius galloped over and rode in circles around Jeanne and her horse.

"See Jeanne?" He teased. " That's what you make me do, go around in circles before you." Jeanne laughed and Sirius couldn't help but admire how her eyes became little and her teeth showing when she laughed. It was a perfect portrait. But of course, he'd never feel anything for her right? He was Sirius Black, sworn never to turn back to Love until he found the one. But….Jeanne could be the one right? She was everything he wasn't. Not entirely, but a big part and was complementary. While he was loud and exuberant, Jeanne was quieter but yet could share. He felt content when he was with her. Shaking his head, he noticed that Lily and James were riding around the large piece of land. Lily trailing behind James, obviously because James was more experienced.

Lily's look of determination made Sirius chuckle. It was funny how someone as small as her could have such a big heart and big spirit. She challenged James in every way possible and Sirius could tell that James enjoyed it. Most of the times, the girls that crushed on James had agreed to his every beck and call even when he didn't them to. That's why he was friends with older girls; they were more mature and had their future before them.

James looked behind him, seeing Lily's hair flying out again. Dang…He loved how her hair seemed to flow when the wind caught it in its embrace. Wait, loved her hair? What the….

Lily was grinning and trying to keep up with James. He was ahead by just a little bit and she was a little bit scared. Her nimble fingers fumbled with the reigns and she whispered into her horse's ear " C'mon…just a little bit faster please?" The sweet horse obeyed, probably because Lily smelled like apples and put speed into its gallop. James slowed down just a tad so that Lily could catch up. Catch up, she did, now they were galloping along side each other, Lily laughing as they reached the clearing of the pasture. James watched her, smiling as her horse galloped around the pasture, leading her in a wide circle. James stopped his horse and led it to where Jeanne and Sirius were chattering amiably.

"Hey guys. Who's up for dinner?" James asked, reasonably. Lily had galloped over to the other side of the watering pool and her ears perked up with the mentioning of food.

 "Ooh…Jeanne made these 5 foot long subs. Can we eat those Jeanne?" Lily asked, her stomach rumbling.

" Of course Lily. There'll be enough for all of us." Jeanne smiled and accio-ed the picnic basket from the car.

Sirius happily cut up the sandwich in tiny parts and stuffed his face. James handed Jeanne and Lily two pieces before settling one for himself.

" James you make me look bad," Sirius teased.

After exclaiming over what a good cook Jeanne was and how Sirius and her were going to create a cooking business someday, the four went back to their cars but not before saying goodbye to the horses. 

The ride back was much less eventful since the sky was getting dark and lights started popping from the darkness, much like the first time Lily and Jeanne had entered the town. However, blossoming feelings for each other were appearing and neither was incredibly happy about it. But could they help it? Noooo.

A/N: Wow…that was a long chapter. I'm sorry if that was a choppy ending. My mom came in and demanded for me to get off the computer. Bah… Anyway, I just want to let people know that Lily and James liking each other isn't a bad thing but they don't like to be confused. Plus, they're really cautious about love, so them finding feelings for each other just disturbs them…….for now.. ^^ Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed! We're halfway through the story now!! ::muah!!:: Luv ya everyone! ~~ Chika (by the way, to brooke, I'll try to incorporate that in. I just got all the chapters planned out so sorry if it seems a bit rocky!)

PS: to the questions I'm really sorry, I forgot to explain. I thought since they were on a magical island, they could use magic…EXTREMELY SORRY!! And also, the people on the island ARE magical, they're just supposed to experience the sort-of muggle life. Hehe once again. Really sorry!! ~~ Chika


	9. Ch9

"Mmmmmmmm…" Lily mumbled as Jeanne smiled dreamily. They had found this particular spa the other day, while shopping. Now, they were happily laying on their stomachs, wearing nothing but a towel and having a massagist knead sore muscles from their backs. Jeanne had already been massaged with warm oil, so now she was lying with warm stones on her back. 

Lily was having just the opposite and was having warm oil rubbed all over her back. It would be even better if it was James giving her a massage… Wait!! What the….? Lily's eyes snapped open, feeling a warm blush starting from her neck. Hopefully the girl massaging her wouldn't' notice.

"Jeanne?" Lily asked staring at her friend who had her eyes peacefully shut.

" Hmmm?" Jeanne opened her eyes and stared back.

" I think…" Lily started, " I think I'm starting to fall for James Potter."

No Lily had Jeanne's full attention. " What?" Jeanne squealed, and twitched causing some stones to fall. " Oops sorry." Jeanne flashed an apologetic smile to the young witch who levitated the stones back to the heater and finished up Lily's massage.

" I started thinking about it a lot more. He's just so…. Perfect in a way?" Jeanne laughed, she knew how Lily felt.

"I mean, he's got faults of course, but he's kind, honest, intelligent---I found out he's going to be Head boy---, devoted—but he can be lazy, I know that--, AND as a bonus, he's got good looks." 

Jeanne listened to Lily's ramblings.

" I don't know what to do, because I know he'd never like me back." 

Jeanne interrupted, " You don't know that."

"But I know, atleast I think, he's not quite over Marianne. The way he talks about the past…argh. He needs someone like her." Lily said wistfully.

Jeanne frowned in concentration. "No. He doesn't need a girl who's going to use him and hurt him. He needs someone who'll challenge him and you do that." Lily kept silent for a second while the witch told the girls to follow her to a circular room with a stream of hot water streaming down the center. The air was steamy, making the room a sauna. Lily and Jeanne sat down on the benches and just talked.

"It's definitely going to challenge me," Lily remarked. " But I don't want him to know I like him. Well…..I don't know."

Jeanne watched her friend's troubled expression. It was almost the same situation with herself; except that James actually paid attention to Lily, meaning she atleast had a chance. Jeanne didn't know if Sirius was being Sirius or something more.

"Guys are such pigs." Lily mumbled glumly. Jeanne laughed and replied, " Amen."

Soooo….this got interesting. Lily admitted to liking James but would James like her back? Jeanne suddenly spoke up.

"Lily."

"Hmm?"

" Flirt with him really faintly." Lily's eyes crinkled but Jeanne continued. " I mean you'll probably do it without knowing it, but just be yourself and flirt a little more." Lily laughed, " He probably wouldn't even notice. Guys are just dumb like that."

After being escorted into another room, enchanted brushes started applying fresh sea foam, ionic clay masks and various other natural facials to their faces.

" It just doesn't help that he's good looking too." Lily pouted and closed her eyes. " Poop. Wish he was atleast ugly…."

Jeanne stifled a laugh. " It would be a waste for people as handsome and hot as James and Sirius, to be ugly." Jeanne grinned. "Oh that's right! We're going clubbing with James and Sirius tonight!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lily twirled around and twisted her hair around her finger coyly at Jeanne. " How's that?" She asked bluntly. " I don't like it."

Jeanne laughed. The dress was a pale pink, and looked angelic. Too angelic for Lily; definitely not for clubbing. 

Now, Jeanne walked out of the dressing room in a black tube dress. "Ugh." Jeanne whined," Fine, you got your revenge." Lily smirked back at her, warning her to be serious about choosing a suitable outfit that screamed LILY! Jeanne actually looked good in the tube dress because she had a figure but IT screamed skanky-ho. 

Lily walked out of the dressing room again. They were at Studio 21, an awesome clothing store that had outfits for fun occasions. This outfit had been one that Lily chose. With extremely baggy off-white pants, a tight red baby doll shirt that had a glittery solid square in front, and a white bucket hat, Lily mimicked a ghetto voice, " Yo wassup thug?" Jeanne laughed hysterically as Lily swished around. Those pants were cool, a bit baggy but not for clubbing.

Few minutes later, Jeanne waltzed out in a blood red dress. "Wow," Lily whistled. " This one loves you." It was true. Jeanne had to admit that this dress was very comfortable. Not too tight, it had a simple design and was coy, yet modest. The front was a V-neck, but in the back was bare with a thin layer of red velvet.

" I think you're done shopping." Lily said. Jeanne took off the dress and put it aside.

" Now Lily, back to you." Jeanne's hair and skin could easily match with any color but Lily had wine tresses and her hair often clashed. If it wasn't her hair, it was her eyes. Lily flung open the doors exaggeratedly and posed, wearing an aqua halter dress that ended where her butt ended. "Definitely not." Jeanne said. " Sorry, I didn't' realize it was so short."

After two more dresses, Lily decided to mix and match. She finally ran to the dressing room, telling Jeanne to wait. Coming out, Lily actually looked…..wicked. Her top was a fantastic choice. She had found a satin gold halter, that contrasted well with her athletic shoulders. It tied at the neck and a large ribbon hung down her back. Next, she'd chosen a black asymmetrical skirt that started mid-thigh and ended at the knee. She had also worn black calf length platform boots and she really did look sly.

" Wonderful! You're going to make James trip over his own feet," Said Jeanne winking. The two ladies paid for their articles of clothing, which was heavy on their money bags, but they had saved up for years nonetheless.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

 Meanwhile, Sirius was carefully gelling his hair and James was putting on his shirt. Sighing, James tried to tame his messy hair. There was no point in gelling it though, it would never stay. " Yo Padfood. Have you seen _my_ chain?" James thought he looked rather plain wearing a deep red muscle tank and loose black jeans on his hips.

" Yeah, closet door, Prongs." Answered Sirius who was putting on his silver rolex. James ran over and took the sleek silver chain out of the drawer and fastened it to his neck. Good. Fly guys get everywhere.

Now, If Jeanne had been there to see Sirius as well, she'd have turned a deep tomato red. Wearing a navy muscle tank, Sirius had baggy white warm up pants on his lean hips. Also wearing a chain, Sirius looked like the type who wore masculine jewelry.

" The girls told us to go first." Sirius said to James as he put on clear reflexive glasses.

"Let's go take the Benz then." James grinned. It had been such a long time since he'd actually danced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Oh my gosh!" Jeanne gasped checking at her silver watch. " It's past 8!! We're supposed to be there around this time!" Jeanne slipped on matching Red platforms and straightened out her dress. Not wanting to look dressy, but more Hot-ish [and she did], Jeanne had curled her hair in loose waves and stuck it into a very loose messy bun.

" Woow…. Jeanne…Sexaaay." Whistled Lily, who was running into the room with her outfit complete with her newly bought platform boots. Jeanne laughed and said, " Come on girl, we'd better hurry." Hastily, but with perfection, Jeanne lined her eyes with silver, glittery eyeliner and wore shocking red lipstick that made her teeth gleam with whiteness.

" I'm going to pull up the car ok?" Lily nodded as Jeanne exited the Suite. Once she was gone, Lily carefully lined her eyes with a 'thicker-than-usual' line of charcoal eyeliner. Dusting her eyes and cheekbones with gold powder, Lily then used her wand to create a deep matte finish of dark red, for her lips. The overall image was shocking as Lily had to complement herself that she looked wicked. Sticking her loose curls up with gold bobby pins, Lily put a steadfast charm so that when she danced, her hair wouldn't  fly out. Time to go, Lily went downstairs to the Lobby and jumped into the silver car while onlookers beamed at such a vivacious looking girl.

Jeanne screeched to a halt in front of the entrance to Forever 17, the popular club for everyone. People were dressed in similar clothes to Jeanne and Lily but there were also the totally full-out dressers wearing skimpy bikini tops with short skirts and spiked heels to long colorful skirts with ripped shirts. In a nearby corner, sat James and Sirius sipping virgin margaritas. Jeanne and Lily knew they were good boys, with a bad boy image groove, and plus they didn't like the taste of alcohol anyway. Sirius' face lit up when he saw a gorgeous Lily and then a gorgeous Jeanne.

" Girl, if you were a lazer gun, you'd be set to stunning!" Sirius said exaggeratedly, making everyone laugh, " Ohh, score one!" James highfived Sirius while Jeanne punched Sirius playfully. Now James turned to Lily and said, " Girl, if you were my transfiguration homework, I'd do you right now." Sirius guffawed and Lily slapped him in the arm blushing. " Whoa, easy there man. I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius smirked and James laughed.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Sirius asked Jeanne. Jeanne plopped down and replied, " Virgin Shirley Temple." James turned and looked to Lily and she nodded to him to get her the same thing. James and Sirius left to go to the bartender.

" Come on Lily!" Jeanne nudged Lily who was listening to the beat. " Aren't you going to break out some of your moves? I know you can." Lily grinned but instead replied, " I wonder how James dances." Jeanne looked over to where James  and Sirius were walking.   
 "They look like they can dance."

Lily never replied though, because James and Sirius reached the table. 

" Dang yo." Sirius exclaimed. " That blonde bartendrette is hot!" James heartily argued that the lady beside him with the bouncy curls was hotter. Lily looked away and at Jeanne, seeing that jealousy was visibly imprinting itself on her beautiful face, Lily called to her, " We're going to dance, come find us later." (to the guys.)

" Uhh….ok." Was James usual reply. Dragging Jeanne to the crowded dance floor, Lily let go and moved to the pounding beat. Lily and Jeanne swung her hips and lifted her hands above her head. With the music ringing in their ears, the girls grinded their hips to the music. Minutes later, the music changed into a slower, but more noticeable beat.

" Hey James." Sirius said.  "Let's go break." Walking towards Lily and Jeanne who were starting to walk back through the crowds, the boys started breakdancing. The crowds parted instantly, cheering on the good-looking men. Lights flashing and music pumping, Lily danced in place to the beat. Standing in the inner most circle, she saw Sirius and James doing freezes and leaning on their elbows, playing tricks on gravity. The crowd cheered and roared. Satisfied and breathless after the song ended, James and Sirius strutted back to the table. Lily and Jeanne followed.

" Wow." Lily remarked as they sat down at their table. " I'm impressed."

" I know," Jeanne added. " I didn't know you were the breaking type." 

James chuckled and Sirius patted Jeanne's shoulder before sitting down. Lily fanned herself, Man this club was HOT.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily stumbled and fell onto the seats. It was about 1 am and the party was still going. She and Jeanne had danced with James and Sirius, not really in the way she probably would have preferred since he had totally kept his distance, and they were all incredibly tired, yet uncannily hyper. 

" Let's go back and watch a movie!" Sirius said.

" Oh my gosh," James laughed. " Which one?" Sirius turned to the girls who were leaning on the chairs, straining to hear since the music was still loud. " What do you want to watch?" Sirius asked them smiling.

" A nice sappy love story so we can chill our excited hearts." Jeanne joked. Lily's eyes lit up. "Yeah! One where we can totally just…..end the night with."

James and Sirius groaned but then James responded enthusiastically. " I know! We can watch My Sassy Girl! It's hilarious AND it's a semi love story." James shrugged in the end. " It's sappy in a funny way." Sirius high fived James for such a brilliant idea. Jeanne and Lily were also excited because they had watched it too, long time ago, and it was definitely a classic.

" Who's room, yours or ours?" Lily asked.

" Hmm…Yours." Sirius said. " I still have clothes lying around ours."

Jeanne nodded happily and agreed. " Hold on," Lily said. " Jeanne and I always change into pajamas for movies. Can you let us shower first?"

James and Sirius suddenly looked bashfully uncomfortable. " What _kind_ of pajamas?" Sirius asked carefully, remembering what they were wearing the first time. Lily rolled her eyes and replied, " Not those pajamas." James laughed and imitated a girl. " So you wouldn't mind if we wore our pajamas too?"

Jeanne and Lily laughed. " Wear whatever you want."


	10. Ch10

Jeanne and Lily dragged themselves into their suite and dragged themselves some more into the bathroom. Jeanne took the shower while Lily started filling up the swimming pool-sized tub. While waiting for the water to fill, Lily applied a sorting charm, which cleaned up the living room they were going to watch the movie in. Jeanne showered away and Lily started playing with the taps of the tub, delighted with the scents and foams. As Jeanne stepped out, towel wrapped like a coil around her body, Lily was happily splashing around.

''Come on Lily," Jeanne chided pulling on pale pink cotton pajamas with fuzzy sheep. " The guys will be coming soon." Lily reluctantly reached for a fluffy white towel, drying herself with it.

" Ah… My plain white pjs" She commented, glancing at Jeanne's cute pink ones. Jeanne squinted at them.

" Are those the ones that I bought for you at Christmas two years ago?" 

Lily nodded. " I love them to death!"

" Ooh.." Jeanne gasped. " Can I choose a color for you now?" Lily laughed and nodded. Jeanne touched the button on the tank top and murmured a color that Lily didn't catch. Instantly, a deep rich, silky red spread, bleeding the white linen. It matched Lily's hair.

" Jeanne, the beauty expert." Lily joked lightly, " Always knows best."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily jumped on the couch and through her legs over the sides while Jeanne plopped down on the one nearest to her.

"Mmm…. Showers always are the best…" Jeanne said. Lily was about to respond when Sirius and James entered the suite wearing baggy silky pj bottoms and a white shirt.

" Let the fun begin and end!!" Sirius exclaimed, putting the Disc into the muggle 'generator' as Sirius put it.

James and Sirius sprawled out onto the floor, James near Lily's head and Sirius near Jeanne. The screen started to play and even with the occasional remarks from the boys when the mushy or funny scenes came on, Jeanne and Lily enjoyed it immensely. By the time the movie ended, it was about 5 o'clock in the morning and the boys had 'accidentally' slept over. Jeanne had rolled over with her hand hanging over Sirius' chest as he laid sprawled near her on the couch and Lily had leaned over with one hand buried in James' hair while another was around his waste, unconsciously.

Slowly….Jeanne opened one eye….than another eye…. And blinked slowly. Stirring slowly, she noticed that she had her hand buried between something…no. Not something. Someone and the couch. Gently pulling and trying not to wake Sirius, Jeanne was unsuccessful because Sirius felt the draft of cold air against his chest.

" Mmmm.." Sirius looked up, seeing Jeanne and mumbled, " Good morning." Jeanne smiled and patted his head as he stretched, yawning. With a sudden twitch, Sirius had grabbed Jeanne's hand and pointed at the couch in which Lily was sleeping on and where she was leaning on James.

Jeanne giggled, If only she had a camera, Lily would be so embarrassed. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same line because his hand shot out for his wand on the table and transfigured a pear into a camera. Slowly and stealthily, he crept to in front of the couch with Jeanne sneaking behind him.

::FLASH::  Blink. Blink. Jolt. Stir.

James woke up with a twitch, sensing that something had happened and seeing Sirius and Jeanne covering their mouths from keeping the laughter from coming out. Lily, sensing a twitch, woke up abruptly as well, groggy and her red curls tousled around her shoulders.

" What's going on," James said huskily, his voice laced with grogginess. Lily was blinking in a confused manner, her normally omniscient eyes looking vacant.

" You—you—you guys…..You guys should have seen what you looked like!!!" Sirius howled, unable to keep the laughter in. Jeanne smiled shyly at James and handed him a picture while sending Lily an apologetic yet amused glance.

"Oh my gosh……" James murmured as Lily leaned over his shoulder to see what was so funny. Both of them blushed as Jeanne and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Jeanne  yelled, half laughing as well. She charged up and tried to snipe away the picture from Sirius' hands as he plucked them from James' awed daze.

" Mwahahahahahahhahahaha!" Bellowed Sirius dramatically. " Power!!!" Lily sat down next to James and pouted sarcastically.

" Aww….don't cry little Lily flower…" Sirius said grinning. " James and I have a proposition for you two." James' ears perked up and he began to smile along with Sirius.

" Yeah, you guys don't have to come, but we just got some extra tickets." James said.

" Come to what?" Jeanne asked curiously. " Yeah… what?" Lily echoed. Sirius grinned and pulled out two crumpled tickets from his pocket.

"Ta da! Tickets to the Mon Amour cruise line ship! Remus had a ticket too…but…we got one for Lily too." Sirius said.

" Oh my gosh! A cruise?!?!" Lily started jumping up and down. " This is awesome!!!"

" How much did those tickets cost?" Jeanne said suspiciously. " I heard those cost a fortune. Even my dad says so."

" Don't worry bout it, u lil girl." Sirius said grinning impishly. " James had connections and we just managed to use our charm and wit to get the little devils."

" Lily calm down.." James said, growing alarmed as Lily started jumping up and down on the couch, barely able to contain her excitement.

" When do we leave?" Lily and Jeanne asked, a bit breathless.

" Ummm…..In about 3 hours." Sirius said sheepishly.

" Holy freaking cow!" Lily exclaimed. " Three hours?! How's that enough time? I don't know what to bring?!"

James started laughing and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her down. " So that means you guys will go?"

" Definitely." Lily and Jeanne both nodded.

"Awesome." James grinned. " you just need your regular clothes, swimming gear and fancy stuff for the things at night. The minister is going to be there on the ship as well, so that's why you'll need some evening wear."

" Coooool." Jeanne sprang from the couch and ran towards her room saying, " Lily and I are going to pack now!"

Sirius shook his head and muttered something about girls and how much time they took.

"C'mon Padfoot." James said. "We better go pack too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne folded up her clothes neatly and tucked it in her tiny suitcase, charmed so It looked smaller than it could fit. Cautiously, she smoothed out the wrinkles to a pale pink satin evening dress and put it in the bag. As she went to the vanity drawer to collect her cosmetics and hair supplies, Jeanne took her pale yellow two-piece from the hanger and tossed it onto the bag. Carefully sipping up her accessories into a small makeup bag, she tucked in some final essentials. Swimming suit, check. Clothes, check. Underwear, check. Dresses, check. Jeanne looked into the mirror and smoothed out her own sundress. The lilac tint of the sundress had a pattern of elegantly made wrinkles. Underneath was a regular white spaghetti-strapped dress but the above fabric was what made it special. Jeanne put on her silver low sandals and closed her suitcase shut.

" Lily, need help?" She called into the bathroom where Lily was frantically putting her underwear and cosmetics in her own suitcase.

" No thanks! I'm getting it!" Lily flew out of the bathroom wearing a pink sweater with three-quarter-lengthed sleeves and a white skirt ended at her knees. Quickly, she grabbed her own white swimsuit and stuffed it in and grabbed another sundress and stuffed it in. 

"All done!" Lily said smiling triumphantly as she succeeded in closing her suitcase.

" Ok then." Jeanne said cheerfully, her whole face glowing with excitement. Slipping on a matching lilac hat, Jeanne watched Lily put on clear "glass" slippers. Reaching for her designer sunglasses, Lily stood upright and announced, " Let's go!"

Jeanne and Lily walked onto cloud nine and lowered to the lobby where James and Sirius were waiting by a white stretch limousine.

"Come on Ladies," James said genially. " Let's get going, the ship's at the coast so we'll be having an hour or more trip in the limo." Sirius nodded and helped Lily and Jeanne duck into the limo, before going in themselves as the chauffer closed the door and started the engine.

" Wow…" Lily said looking around. " This looks like that Limo that used to drive me and Jeanne around, right Jeanne?" Jeanne laughed and so did Sirius and James. " Ours was much smaller, Lily." Jeanne said smiling.

" Yeah, James and I had limos to take us everywhere until we started to want to drive ourselves." Sirius added, nodding.

"Wow…" Lily said looking at James. " I never had any limo or that stuff, heh, Jeanne was my best friend and I loved her parents as well. So, they always let me do stuff with Jeanne."

"Aww.." Sirius said. " Little childhood best friends, huh?"

" You know it." Jeanne and Lily said at once.

The Limo was quite large and sleek. While the outside was white and shiny, the inside was dark red leather and sleek. There was a mini refrigerator with chilled chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. Other than that, there was a TV as well and there was so much space to stretch out.

Sirius reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two, handing one to lily and Jeanne. James poured the cider, as Sirius got some more for James and himself. 

"This is sooo the life." Lily exclaimed. " I could totally get used to this summer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and Sirius carried Lily and Jeanne's bags for them while climbing up the white staircase to the ship's dock. Lily was exclaiming over everything while James watched and laughed along, amused. Jeanne was just as impressed and asked if he and Sirius had ever been on this cruise. Nodding and saying that they had been on twice, Sirius showed the conductor the tickets.

"Follow me please." A handsome young man in a sharp black suit said to Lily and Jeanne while James and Sirius followed as well. As usual, James and Sirius had gotten the first class floors and rooms and Lily thought that it was magnificent. She and Jeanne had a conjoined bathroom, which led as a hallway for both their rooms. Across from them were Sirius and James' rooms, just as magnificent. The floor was a rich red and soft carpet while they each had their own queen-sized beds with a light retractable canopy. There were huge glass windows showing the sea and everything was marble and glamorous. Lily looked outside, gasping at how glorious the site was. 

"Jeanne! Draw up your curtains! It's absolutely breathtaking!" Lily said. Jeanne looked outside as well. The sun was setting as the sky was slowly turning purple and darker blue. Near the sun were the last fading colors of day with orange and red spots as the Stars started to appear.

" Lily!" James called from the door. " Come on, let's go eat dinner. Afterwards there's a welcoming ceremony for the Minister of Magic. It's kind of like a fancy hangout. We can go exploring tomorrow."

Lily smiled at James and closed the door. "Let's go eat, Monsieur. Where are Jeanne and Sirius?"

"Right here." Jeanne called as she and Sirius walked up to James. "Where's the food?"

James led the way to the Dining room Hall where other members of class stood waiting in respectable attire. Lily's eyes floated upwards to the ceiling where a huge

Chandelier hung with about 100 different crystals reflecting the light. The doors slowly opened and people started walking into the Dining area.

Clearly it was a buffet because a long table went down the center of the room and had loads of different steaming appetizers prepared in culinary manner. It was a work of art. James and Sirius got in line with Jeanne and Lily and started picking up the food with the silver dainty tongs. Scrumptious mussels and clams, scallops and lobster with special garlic sauce and lemon tang filled each person's plates. Lily had to will herself not to jump into the food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and Jeanne raced back to their rooms, somehow balancing on their dress shoes. After eating that delicious dinner, the Minister of Magic had stood up to give everyone a chance to get ready for the 'Ball.' But really, James just said it was where people talked and ate little snacks and drank French wine. You only had to be there for 20 minutes, and then you could leave. Just to show respect to the Minister. Jeanne flung open her closet where she had unpacked while Lily raced to her bag. Flinging out her evening dress. Quickly taking off her skirt and pink sweater top, Lily slipped on cheer pantyhose and a strapless bra, finally using her wand to get the wrinkles out of her satin dress and putting it on. 

Speculating in the mirror, Lily pulled at the lower part of her dress and adjusted the top of her dress. It was a crème color and made out of satin while the top was a brocade bodice with thin straps. The color complemented her skin color, pale as it was, and set her skin aglow. Lily actually smiled, complementing the dress on not making her full thighs look fat. Taking a set of gold bobby pins and a container of mousse, Lily slowly twisted up her hair into a French twist, curling the ends at the top since her hair was so long. She then dabbed at the places where the hair got a bit frizzy and dusted gold powder on her shoulders. Finally taking her lipstick in hand, she matted it on, a cherry red and twirled around, quite pleased. As a finishing touch, she put on some mascara. It was wonderful to see what a beautiful dress and truly red lipstick could do for anyone. Lily pulled on her 'glass' (really, plastic) slippers and glided into Jeanne's room, seeing Jeanne put on her pale silk dress.

Jeanne's skin was naturally olive and darker so pale colors complemented her much better. The ballet slipper pink color matched with her thin silver necklace. Lily knew this had once been her mother's dress because it was Jeanne's favorite. The silk pattern of the dress was backless except with two side ribbons criss-crossing near her lower back. The simplicity was classic and Jeanne knew how to pull it off. With her hair sideways parted into a large bun at the nape of her neck, Jeanne wore a diamond headband that circled her head, letting some loose flyways frame her face. Grabbing her satin pink clutch, Jeanne smiled approvingly at lily as she put on pale lipgloss and silver eyeliner.

"All ready?" Jeanne asked. " The boys are waiting outside." Lily giggled and linked arms with Jeanne, both their dresses floating around them.

A/N: Sorry!! School is EVIL!!!! I've been just sooo loaded and FF.NET doesn't post up my stories on the front page .. Next weekend, I might not be able to update cuz I have to go down to Springfield for State Debate. However, I promise you that the story is past the half, and you'll start seeing some action^^. Bbai!! Luv ya all!!


	11. Ch11

Lily smiled shyly at James and Sirius as Jeanne brushed imaginary lint off her dress. Sirius smiled warmly at Lily and Jeanne and held out his arm to Jeanne. 

"Shall we go?" Sirius asked gallantly. Jeanne smiled and nodded, gracefully, extending a slender hand onto the sleeve of Sirius' tuxedo.

"You look wonderful." He murmured, as Jeanne looked down modestly, her dainty silver shoes peaking out underneath the hem of her ballgown.

Meanwhile, James had started walking with Lily, not knowing exactly what to say.

" You look really nice," James said softly.

Lily didn't say anything because she wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. She was so confused. It was definite, Lily liked James more than a friend, but he didn't think the same way. Sighing inwardly, Lily changed the subject to the guys.

" Well, you gentlemen look flyyy. So sophisticated." Lily smiled at James. James laughed and adjusted his silver tie jokingly. He and Sirius looked very very handsome indeed. Because they were both tall, the suits gave them both a regal and bold outlook. Looking extremely nice, their broad shoulders and slim hips were accented with the Armani wool suits. Lily speculated that as usual, James' glasses only perfected his looks.

Sirius opened the door for Lily and Jeanne and waited for James to walk into the gigantic ballroom before walking into it himself. The very middle of the floor was the dance floor and many people were crowded on it, sipping French champagne and chattering lightly with each other.

Classical music floated above as everyone relaxed. Some people were even out on the balcony, conversing with many others. 

Sirius took Jeanne's hand, asking her to just have a fun dance, which Jeanne obviously accepted. After all, it was only a  "friends dance" only. James took Lily outside to the balcony where the stars were shining brightly and looked at her.

"You do realize, that the summer's over." James said, looking at Lily intently. Lily was swaying along to the music, occasionally humming when she snapped back to reality with James' comment. "Yeah…I don't want to think about it." Lily said.

" I know, but what will you do when you're back with your parents?" 

Lily thought about it, staring up at the stars. For a long time neither of them spoke, just basked in the silence staring at the beautiful sky with the millions of sparkling stars. "I guess I'll have to just tolerate them…" Lily said softly.

"Be a good little girl." James teased genially, lightening the mood. Lily chuckled.

"What about you?" Lily asked. " You're going to be in a tough year when Hogwarts starts. Head Boy, job applications, school activities. I might not even see you anymore." James laughed and shook his head.

"Naw…I think I'll still see you around. We'll keep in touch." James smiled and patted Lily's bare shoulder. Lily grinned back at him, extending her arms out for a hug. " Thanks James."

The two strolled to where the sundeck chairs were. Pulling the backs down, Lily laid on one and James laid down on another.

"Hmmmm… I see Sirius…" Lily murmured as she stared at the sky.

"So do I." James said, staring at the Real Sirius.

"Not that one." Lily laughed as she smacked at James' arm and pulled him down. "That one." Lily stretched out her arm and pointed it at the constellation.

"Ohhh…Now.. I see Orion." James said, taking Lily's fingers and pointing it out to her.

Lily sighed. " I wish this could last forever. I'm just so happy here, and so content."  James and Lily lied there for a while, while Sirius and Jeanne had fun dancing and telling jokes, meeting other people.

James sat up, watching Lily's eyes roam the sky. He had to smile when he saw her eyebrows furrow and her lips pucker. It was her thinking look when she was deep in thought. Whatever it was, it was troubling her.

"C'mon Lily." James said lightly. " Let's dance."

" Er…..James?" Lily said nervously. " I don't' exactly KNOW how to dance…."

" It's ok Lily." James grinned. " I have hard shoes." Lily laughed and slipped off her own shoes, just because it was easier on James and plus it was more comfortable anyway.

Lily stood up, the wind caressing her skin. Her hair had become loose and some wisps had come out, dancing with the wind. James took her hand and put another hand on her lower back. Humming along with the music, James slightly moved his feet, finding that Lily really didn't know what to do. 

" Lily." James said as Lily looked up at his face. " You can stand on my feet." Lily looked skeptical but James just grinned at her, encouraging her. Lily hesitantly stepped onto his feet and James stepped around.

" This feels weird." Lily laughed and stepped back down. "I know some of the steps now."

James twirled Lily, watching the way the wind made her dress float around on her. Twirling her back into his arms, he accidentally did it a bit more forcefully and found Lily snuggled against him with one hand on his chest. Surely, she felt his heartbeat quicken so suddenly. In a way, James felt uncomfortable. Was this right? Was Lily snuggling against his chest? Did he think of Lily as a girlfriend? His original plan was to find a wife after school was over…but there was no other Lily.

Yes, James was very confused.

"Mmmm…I wish I could fly." Lily said softly as James strained to hear.

"Actually we can." James grinned smoothly. He took out his wand from his pocket and took a champagne glass from a waiter. Tapping it twice and muttering _Transmorfius Metratus_ it lengthened until it turned into a Meteor 5004, one of the newest lines of broomsticks.

James climbed on and motioned for Lily to get on as well. Since she had a dress on, she sat sideways, but held onto James tightly. He kicked off and the breeze became more powerful. Lily's crème colored dress floated around her and out into the breeze making her look ethereal infront of the moonlight. James rose higher and higher until he was above the clouds, near the moon. Lily was breathless.

"This is awesome," Lily breathed. " It's heavenly. I feel so close to Heaven." James smiled, glad that Lily was so happy.

The two of them stayed up there for what seemed like eternity until they heard Sirius' booming voice using the _Sonorus_ charm to find James and "his girl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooh…" James closed his eyes and couldn't help but let a groan escape his mouth. Lily laughed and slapped him on the back of the head telling him not to make it seem dirty.

James was tired and sore and totally bushed from the night before when he and Sirius had chased the girls around, on the broomsticks and his back muscles were really killing him. Now Lily was pitying him and making it up to him by giving him a massage.

"Ahh…" James mumbled as Lily worked the muscles near his neck. " Lily where'd u learn this. It feels so good." 

Lily laughed. From the feel of his back, James was pretty tense and she was working out the sore muscles for him. Lily kneaded at his shoulder muscles and then moved lower, slowly digging her knuckles into his back gently.

" That feels nice," James mumbled sleepily.

Lily looked the suggestiveness of this action. Good, It didn't look badly. Lily was in her white halter suit and had a white sarong on, covering her upper thighs. James was wearing his swimming trunks, lying on the sand. The cruise ship had dropped them off at this little tropical island for about 2 days so they could roam the place. Lily was kneeling beside him and working his back muscles while Sirius was teaching Jeanne how to surf. 

Lily patted James' back as she signaled that she was done with the massage.

"Thanks Lily." James said, giving Lily his grateful smile.

"LILY!!" Sirius shouted from the water in which he and Jeanne were trying to surf. " Come on!! Go surfing! Bring James!" Jeanne was happily splashing around and laughing while her long hair was coming out from her ponytail. Her sky blue surfing bodysuit matched with the sky. Lily grinned and nodded, pulling James up and taking her own body suit and putting it on.

Zipping up her skintight white body suit, Lily pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a surfboard with James following her. Lily ran straight for the water, parting the water with her jumps. James could hear Lily's laughs as the water sprayed onto her face and the waves splashed down on her.

"Ahh!" Lily screamed as she wobbled and fell from her surfboard and the wave that was carrying her flipped her over. Coming up and giggling, James couldn't help but grin at her spirit.

Jeanne squealed as Sirius hopped onto her board and helped her surf the wave while she was laying on her tummy. Both Lily and James laughed out loud as Sirius wobbled and he and Jeanne tumbled down into the water.

"Come on Lily!" James called cheerfully. " I'll show you how to surf."

James and Lily paddled out into the wave and James took Lily's wrist, helping her stand up. Slowly, James let go and Lily was surfing on her own!

"SEE? Awesome, Lily!!" James shouted. Lily grinned back at him and focused on keeping her balance when all of a sudden, Sirius popped up right beside her and shouted "HI!" Lily promptly fell over with a splash and a squeal, emerging with her hair plastered to her face.

"Sirius you prick!" She laughed. Sirius just grinned at her and blew her a mock kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sighed and peeled off her white bodysuit as Jeanne did the same. They hung it on the low branched out trees and went over to the stream.

"Ahhhh….this is the life Jeanne." Lily sighed as she stuck her toes into the water. Jeanne smiled and stared at Lily.

"I don't want to leave this place for school." She murmured.

"Neither do I." Lily said. "Just think, without James and Sirius…..we might not have been able to get this cruise line ship."

Jeanne brushed off the sand on her body and splashed the warm water over herself. The four of them had gone snorkeling and found this secluded little place on the Island. A tall yet small waterfall, sprayed light mist on them as the water fell in a small river, deep enough to wade in and narrow enough so there were rocks in between it as stepping stones.  Jeanne and Lily were seated on two rocks, near the waterfall while James and Sirius were barbecuing.

Lily sighed again and leaned back on the stones, putting on her sunglasses.

"Just think. In a month school will start again and what will we do then?" Lily said.

"Agh." Jeanne sighed too. "I don't want to even think about it. And when we start school, do you think James and Sirius will even pay attention to us?"

Lily sat up, thinking hard. " You're right….I don't think James and Sirius would do that would they? I mean, they're not that type of person right?"

"Yeah," Jeanne said softly. " I hope they don't do that…"

Lily looked determined as she said, "I'm not going to let that happen Jeanne. If we know James and Sirius as well as we do, they wouldn't but even if they do, we're not going to let them do that. I think they're way too nice for it."

Jeanne smiled at Lily, being thankful that Lily was always there to make her happier. "I heard that a lot of girls want them though. And, the girls that they previously dated were really really pretty and nice."

Lily shrugged, feeling competitive. " If that's what they want, prettiness, than they're not even worth it. But I highly doubt that they're looking for the physical side of love. You and I both know that. James and Sirius are looking for true love and as much as you and I like them, I'm not even sure if we're ready for it. Same with them."

Jeanne grinned and put her hand in the water, swirling it in circles. "So no worries? No pressure?"

Lily laughed, "Amen Sister."

A/N: ALMOST NEAR THE END!!! Will you please review? Hehe, I dunno how I'm doing with the story^^


	12. Ch12

"Ahhhhh….Back 'home' atlast." Lily said, dropping her bag down into the carpet of their suite. Jeanne laughed and immediately flopped down onto the couches.

"That was an awesome vacation was it not?" Jeanne said, stretching her arms over her head. "Definitely blessed to have met James and Sirius on this vacation. What do you think we'd have done without meeting them?"

Lily shrugged and grinned, " I don't know, but we'd have just as much fun." The two girls sat down, staring outside at the gray sky, which was heavily beating down clear drops of water. Rain was so beautiful, always washing away problems. Lily just didn't want to leave this haven. She didn't want to face the reality and hardship of homework and school again, and fearing her parents' wrath. Lily didn't want to know if James would forget her or not.

BAM~ FLASH~ SCORCH!

Jeanne jumped at the sight and sound of the fireplace being lit up. Green iridescent flames flashed before the two girls and instantly a large head appeared.

" Lily Maria Evans!" The woman called bitingly calm, making Lily cringe with fear. Yet Lily didn't show it, only a placid look while Jeanne knew better. " Lily Maria Evans, you have no more credibility! First off, you failed to tell us that you were going on a cruise ship. Your father and I would have had a heart attack if anything happened to you! Jeanne's parents had to contact us because she found out from Sirius' parents. What happened to your responsibility?! How can we trust you?!"

"Moooom." Lily's face was just as placid as her mother's handsome face. The similarity was remarkable except that her mother had platinum blond hair with the same sparkling green eyes.

"Why hello Jeanne dear, how have you been?" Mrs. Evans interrupted, noticing the petite Asian girl getting up to make some lemonade.

" Just fine, Mrs. Evans. Thank you so much. Would you like some lemonade? I'm going to just make some." Answered Jeanne politely. Mrs. Evans nodded and smiled, turning back to Lily.

" Mother, as I was just saying, I'm not a child!! I told you we're going on vacation! And you agreed to it! Don't deny it, I know you accepted my plan." Lily said, eyes flashing.

"Yes, but, you didn't tell your father and I that you were going on a cruise ship! What happens if something might have happened to you? But that's not the point. As soon as you get yourself home, you MUST start studying your NEWTs and OWLs. Heaven only knows what will happen to you when you TRY to get a job. You haven't even started studying! And here you are! Having fun when you're suppose to be studying for the test that'll determine your future!" Mrs. Evans finished.

"Fine mom." Lily said, her eyes now ablaze with cold green fire. " Just leave me in peace for my remaining days of happiness." Mrs. Evans sniffed and examined her nails.

"Don't give me that darling Lily, you've had your fun, you've been out for so long and your father and I have just been working. How does that feel for us?"

Lily snapped back, losing her cool. " Mother, you and father are ADULTS! You're supposed to work!"

" Lily! My final answer is that you WILL study when you get back. We'll see with your results. Don't try to put the blame on us now!" Lily's mom blazed back. "Oh by the way, Jeanne darling, your mother wishes to speak to you as well." Jeanne looked uncomfortable, holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans," Jeanne said softly, knowing what was coming.

Mrs. Evans gave a dazzling smile to Jeanne and turned toward Lily, who was fuming, with a cold glance and gave a nod goodbye.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!" Lily fumed, her fists clenched and shaking uncontrollably. Jeanne knew better than to try and tell her what to do. Instead Lily dashed off. Slamming the front door, down to the lobby and going through the doors that led to the ocean's coast. Rain was her soothing advisor. What luck? It was certainly raining.

" Jeanne!" Another head popped up from the dancing green flames. " The same goes for you young lady!" Jeanne sank down onto the leather couches, showing her sign of respect to her elders and parents.

Jeanne's mother's perfectly coiffed bobbed hair and her perfectly painted red lips appeared on the flames. Minutes later, So did Jeanne's father's head.

" What have we told you? We had to find out from Sirius' parents. You KNOW how we hate to be surprised! And to make it worse, you haven't even started studying for your NEWTS and OWLs yet either? What is wrong with you? Have you no shame? Have you even thought about what you're going to do when you graduate?"

Jeanne sighed.

"Don't sigh at me young lady! We didn't bring you up to be spoiled. Your sister got perfect grades! She even became the fourth advisor to the Minister of Magic himself! Now what about you? You fail to………….you fail to…….you haven't….. And to make it worse….you……… Atleast Lily has………"

Jeanne's eyes were threatening to release the tears that were being held captive. It was always like this, her parents always screamed and yelled, despite how much she tried. Always comparing her with her sister or with Lily.

" So when you're back at home, its time to hit the books for you missy! You've had your fun."

"Yes mother." Was Jeanne's quiet reply.

"Good, now go have the remaining days of your fun, just like what Lily said." With a final nod, Jeanne's parents vanished from the fireplace, leaving Jeanne alone on the couch, staring outside with silent tears dripping down her chin.

How could she have fun? Her parents never understood her….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily ran with all her might. Ran. Ran….Ran….Ran……

Run….Run…..Run…..Run……Run……. The sand flew up behind her; she had forgotten her shoes. Oh well, they'd get wet anyway. Her wine red hair was now dark and dripping and flying out everywhere as she ran with all her might, trying to get rid of the anger that was inside of her.

She needed to hurt someone, something. 

"ARGHH!" Lily let out a scream. Lily flew at the ground with her fist, the sand enveloping her knuckles. She sat there, all wet as the rain continuously poured down on her, breathing heavily. Her hair streamed with the rain, falling down on her back where the rest of her clothes were soaked as well.

Not good, Lily was wearing a white T-shirt with a black halter underneath and black shorts. Oh well, she didn't care, no one would care and see her. Lily stood up again and ran as fast as she could, trying to catch and savor all the raindrops and get rid of her negative energy. Lily ran back to where the huge hotel was, looking up high at where her balcony was. Good, Jeanne wasn't outside.

Lily twirled around, dancing unconsciously with the beat of the rain. Her red curls flying out everywhere, her white shirt, becoming see-through. Lily closed her eyes and spun around. Rain…..Rain…..it was so cool…..it was so soothing…..

Nearby from the top, James watched with fascination. Lily was obviously upset. But he saw that calm look take over as she lifted her closed eyes up, and flung out her arms, twirling her body. James saw Lily dancing, flinging out her emotion. She looked so beautiful, so upset, so alive. But then again, so did Marianne (his ex) when she had run for his help. James knew that Lily was not like that though. However, he couldn't help but guard himself. Back to Lily, He saw that she had waded out into the Ocean, where the waves beat gently against her body and the Rain slowly fell and slid down her see-through shirt. James slowly used his wand and levitated himself down to the sand, near Lily.

" Lily Lily Lily…..Lily, my flower. What happened? I can obviously tell your upset." James murmured. Lily heard him and dropped her arms. Not yet turning around. James walked up to Lily although keeping his distance and murmured again.

"Was it something to do with your parents?"

Lily turned around and slowly opened her eyes, searching for James'. She lifted her head so that she could meet his gaze and said nothing. Sadness, frustration and anguish poured out and James saw it pouring out through her tears. Silent tears that could be mistaken for raindrops slowly dropped. James knew better. He waded into the ocean walking straight for Lily. She stood there, watching him, almost questioning why he was coming into the entrance of the water. James stopped when there was one feet between the two of them and waited for her to move, to do something, to explain. 

If anyone had looked out at the window, they would have seen a tall male with unruly dripping brown hair with a see through white shirt and black pants, and petite girl with long red locks, black shorts, and a see-through white shirt with a black halter underneath; standing close, facing each other in the middle of the water. Such a poetic sight it would have been, the rain beating down on them but the two people only staring at each other, waiting…….

Without even thinking, Lily's sobs broke down from her mouth as she reached forward and clutched at James' shoulder, sobbing her tears out on his chest. James, surprised and maybe a little bit alarmed, put his arms around her waist and just held her for awhile, looking up at the sky while Lily cried out all her frustration onto his already wet shirt.

"Shh….it's ok.." James soothed, feeling history repeat itself and it made him uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he held Lily while she poured out her heart.

"……….And it was just awful James…….They……" Lily had her one arm on James' shoulder and one near his neck. Her cheek was on his chest. James stroked Lily's hair, which was just a bit tangled but that's ok, James stroked her hair unconsciously.  So, Lily's sobs died down, leaving her sniffling into James' really wet shirt while he settled his chin onto the top of Lily's head.

"It's ok now Lily." James said softly after not speaking for a while.

" Thanks…..James….." Lily said, sniffling a bit as she finally wiped her eyes with her hands. James released her looking at her intently. Lily blushed as she realized that he had come into the water to accompany her. 

"Water always sooths me, that's why I'm a swimmer…." Lily said blushing red and looking away, crossing her arms over her clear shirt.

"Come on Lily, let's go inside before you get sick." James smiled and started walking while Lily caught up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne was also crying while Sirius rubbed her back soothingly.

"Jeanne…parents are like that because they care. My parents don't even know if I'm at home or not." Sirius said, rubbing her back in circles.

Jeanne just sobbed into the couch, as a response.

" All they care about is my grades and if I'm better than my sister or whomever!" Jeanne cried.

"That's not true," Sirius objected. " You're worth more than a grade and if you were like your sister or whoever else, you wouldn't be Jeanne and everyone loves Jeanne."

Jeanne's cries died down as she started to hiccup. " Hah..who loves me….I wish…." She said bitterly.

Sirius just smiled, " More than you know. You know that there'll always be someone there for you…And you can always talk to me, James or Lily. Speaking of which, where is Lily? James went to find her awhile ago."

Jeanne smiled sadly, "The same thing happened to her as well."

Sirius whistled but hugged Jeanne as Jeanne was caught by surprise and hugged him back, catching a slight drift of cologne. Sirius released her tugged playfully on one of her braids just as Lily and James entered the room, dripping on the floor.

"Whoa…what happened to you two?" Sirius asked wide-eyed.

Lily smiled and crossed her arms over her shirt. " Jeanne you ok?"

Jeanne smiled at Lily before holding out her arms to hug Lily. Sirius looked from James to Lily and nodded understandingly.

"Agh." Jeanne teased. " You're sooo wet." Lily just grinned and shook her hair, making Jeanne's nose crinkle.

"Come on everyone!" Lily called. " Let's go enjoys our days before we go to Hogwarts."  But before she could run, James took Lily's arm saying, " Hold on Tiger, you don't want to get a cold."

Using his wand, James placed a drying charm on both Lily and himself, not noticing as Sirius and Jeanne watched amused while Sirius looked on knowingly. This simple yet loving gesture could mean anything, Sirius mused but James didn't just act simple and loving to anyone.

" James?" Lily said innocently, not really noticing that what she was doing might have considered to be flirting, even though she liked him. " Will you give me a piggy back ride?"

James looked at Lily, at first with one eyebrow raised but then slowly put an amused smirk on his face, causing Lily to sigh inwardly.

" Hmmm…..uhhh ok." Was James' usual reply, grinning. A dimple formed on the side of his cheek, making Lily stop and rethink about squealing.

"For real?" Lily said, eyes wide.

"Yeah for real." Said James bending his knees, preparing for Lily.

" Erm….James? Uh…I'm uh…I'm not exactly---I'm uh…I'm healthy?" Lily said hesitantly. " Well uh..what I mean is that I don't exactly weigh like a feather."

"It's ok Lily." James coaxed shaking his head. " I can take you." Lily shrugged and climbed on.

Oof. James had to say that Lily didn't look her weight at all. But then again, no girl with the training in athletics that Lily had could weigh like a feather. Besides, her spark and wit could probably pass for a lot of weight since Lily was just so vivacious. But anyway, Lily was most definitely not light, but James didn't care because it was normal for girls to weight the way they do. I mean, Give them a break. James thought. They have boobs and a butt. It's simple like that. But he didn't like girls who were always on diets anyway. Wait…..He only liked Lily as a friend right?

James hopped to get a better grip on her legs and had to laugh when he heard Lily squeal and cling to his neck. For some reason, that gesture made him happy to feel her arms around him. Weird……feel her arms around him? What was happening?

"Hurry up man." Sirius bellowed. " We haven't got all day!" James strutted over as smoothly as he could manage and got on cloud nine. Once stepping outside the hotel, Sirius bounded outside as the sun finally came out from behind the clouds. James also released Lily from his back. It had stopped raining and what was left was a clear sunny afternoon.

Lily slipped on her Racing sunglasses and dragged Jeanne's hand to the ice cream vendor. Buying four fudge bars, Lily and Jeanne handed two to the guys.

"Mmmmh…" James licked his lips unconsciously. " I absolutely love chocolate."

"I know." Lily said smiling. Jeanne turned towards Sirius grinning. " How about you?" she asked.

"I love it but it just can't compare with my love for you." Sirius winked playfully. Jeanne rolled her eyes and chuckled while Sirius threw up his hands and yelled, " oooh! Score three for the S-Man."

A/N: Yeahhh…maybe this isn't going to be over as soon as I thought. I've gotten an attack of the plot bunnies and maybe it'll go several more chapters than I had planned on the original 14. Blah…hope it's going well for you guys^^ and thanks for reviewing!!  Those messages really do brighten up my day and tell me how I'm doing^^ hehehe.


	13. Ch13

Jeanne was so quiet. Lily was so quiet. They both knew that they didn't want this to happen; the very end of their dreams. The summer had lasted for such a short time, or so they thought. It was unbelievably true how much time flew when one was having fun. Now, Jeanne was quietly putting her sundresses, ballgowns, jeans, and pants into her petite suitcase. Nearby Lily was also unusually quiet.

" I had so much fun…" Lily mumbled to Jeanne while she through in her silk blouses and jean skirts into the suitcase. "I don't want to ever leave here, it's just too fun and too perfect. Not to mention--"

" James and Sirius." Jeanne cut in knowingly. " Trust me, I know. I'm really sad too."

Lily sighed and pushed her sleek red hair up into a pony tail. Changing out of her jeans and white tank top, she put on white linen trousers and a forest green tank top. Adjusting the silky and satiny parts to fit her figure, she looked up; emerald eyes staring at Jeanne intently.

"What?" Jeanne asked without looking at Lily.

" Are you going to tell Sirius about what you feel for him?"

Jeanne sighed knowing that the question would have to come sooner or later. " I honestly don't know. I think I might. But, what happens if I totally totally get rejected. I mean, I know I'm not going date him right? Not until I feel ready to get married. So yeah, I guess I can't tell him." 

Jeanne looked glumly at Lily and asked, " You? What about James."

Lily reached for her designer sunglasses and slipped them onto her head. " I don't know either. I want to, but like you, I don't know what would come of it."

Both of the girls now had a black cloud over their heads.

"Gah…" Lily gave a frustrated growl and through herself onto the bed. " I don't want our dream to end. We're going back to cold England, in comparison to here, and back to the books."

"Agh," Jeanne scowled. "Yeah I know, this is paradise. No one wants to leave paradise."

Lily lay on the bed while Jeanne responsibly packed up her clothes neatly and then used her wand to pack up Lily's. 

"We can't do anything about it." Jeanne said softly watching Lily's gaze go to where their beautiful view of the ocean lay. The two of them stared, letting the best summer vacation sink in. The sun was just about going down while the sky was turning brilliant shades of pink and purple. James and Sirius were going to escort them to the airport where they'd take different planes home.

Jeanne took one last look at their beautiful suite and put her makeup into her satin purse. She smoothed down her white satin skirt with matching boatneck top and looked around to see if they had forgotten anything.

"Lily! Jeanne!!" James pounded on the door of the girls' suite to see if they were ready. " Are you guys ok? Do you need some help?"

Jeanne and Lily were startled out of their day-dream and Jeanne gave Lily a special smile saying "Your man is here." While telling her, " You can go to the door. Talk to him."

Lily rolled her eyes goofily at Jeanne but nevertheless got up and went to the door.

"Hey James!" Lily called cheerfully as James grinned at her.

"Do you need any help Lily? Sirius and I are all done except Sirius went out to buy souvenirs. You know how he's like." James finished with a nod of his head.

Lily smiled and said, " Come in, me and Jeanne are just packing up. We're pretty much done." James followed Lily in, feeling sort of wistful that the Summer was over, but then again, no one wanted the summer to be over.

"Are you excited for school to start? You know, you're going to be Head Boy." Lily smiled at James, breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah," James admitted, " In a way, I'm excited but I'm lazy so I don't want to go through all that school work again."

Lily laughed and replied, " You're lucky you're all done with your NEWTs and OWLs and stuff. Agh, I'm starting that horror." 

James smiled but looked serious. "You know, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call for me. I'll always be there to help you, you know?" Lily smiled gently, truly touched at his words. "Yeah, thanks James but you have problems of your own, like the Head Girl for instance." James shook his head, his adorable, floppy, dark-brown hair tousling with every shake.

" Oh man. I forgot about Marianne."

Outside Lily was smiling sympathetically but inside she was seething with anger, frustration and a tinge of jealousy. It wasn't fair. Although James was blind to see it (as well as too humble to see it) there were so many girls vying after his hearts weather as a second year to last year graduates. Lily had heard from Jeanne that her sister said that Marianne was extremely pretty and nice as well. How could Lily even compare? Lily had yet to see what this Marianne looked like but she could tell that this lady had once totally captivated James' heart.

Jeanne came out of the room, lugging Lily and her's suitcases as James lunged for one catching Jeanne's grateful look.

"Oops, Sorry Jeanne." Lily said weakly. 

Jeanne gave her a knowing smile saying slyly, " Oh, that's quite alright."

Thankfully, James being a person from the male species and was therefore oblivious to the meaning turned and started out of the door with the two ladies following him. Once down to the Lobby, they met up with Sirius who had taken back their BMW for them and was waiting by a sleek silver limo.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" Sirius asked them, looking at Jeanne.

"Not really, but what can we do?" Laughed Jeanne. Sirius chuckled and opened the door for her, leading the two ladies in and James climbed into the limo as well. When Sirius got in, the chauffer closed the door and went back to the front seat to start the engine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne watched absentmindedly as Lily's eyes got heavier and heavier and her head slowly started nodding. Internally she smiled as Lily always fell asleep in cars for which she didn't drive in. Finally giving into the desirable idea of sleeping, Lily's head finally landed gently onto James' shoulder in which he was looking out the window.

James felt a gentle thud and found that Lily had fallen asleep onto his shoulder. Shaking a little, James looked up to see Jeanne staring dreamily out at nothing while Sirius had fallen asleep as well, only next to the window. James wasn't used to this sort of touch, not since Marianne and he didn't exactly know what to do.

"Ummm…Lily?" James mumbled, gently prodding Lily's arm. " Lily?" James ran his fingers through his tousled hair and with that motion, Lily's head unconsciously slid into his lap.

" Er…" James' breathing got a little fast so since he didn't want to bother Lily, he took his jacket, rolled it up and used it as a pillow for underneath Lily's head. She looked so innocent, with a small smile on her pale, milky skin. Her little freckles, or sunspots from the sun, were even more noticeable when she slept because she didn't smile as big. 

James hesitantly brushed her bangs from her eyes and watched as Lily breathed in and out dreamily. James smiled and looked out of the window, wondering why he was so happy when this wasn't important.

Lily mumbled softly and slid her arm under the comfortable pillow. Weird. Whatever this pillow was, it twitched. Yawning, but not opening her eyes yet, she flung her thin wrist out and circled it around a firm upright pillow. 

Wait. Firm upright pillow? Lily's eyes flew open, bright green and slightly alarmed as she saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes twinkling with amusement staring straight back at her. Noticing her position, she flew upright, and started apologizing to James saying she had no clue how she ended  on his lap. 

"It's ok Lily," James replied smirking as Lily blushed, recalling that one arm was encircling James' waist and another hand squished on top of James' thigh.

" I seriously fell asleep, I totally didn't know what I was doing." Lily babbled.

Sirius had woken up from Lily's startled chatter and was now laughing along with Jeanne at what a funny situation it was. The four of them didn't notice that they had already pulled up to the Airport. They got out as the chauffer lifted out their luggage and set  them aside. Jeanne and Lily thanked the driver and took their belongings. As they entered the gigantic building, Jeanne smirked at Lily who in turn blushed and pushed Jeanne gently into Sirius.

" Where are your guys' planes?" Lily asked.

" We don't leave until in an hour." Sirius replied.

" Oh," Jeanne said, semi disappointed. " We're leaving about now."

"Come on," Sirius said. " We'll go walk you ladies to where your terminal is."

Sirius grinned and motioned for James to start walking, the four chattered amiably. Lily was quite sad though. She didn't want to wait one more month to see Sirius and James. Moreover, she didn't want to return home to a desk full of NEWt and OWL books to study. It looked like her sunshine James wouldn't be there to make her happy anymore. Wait, HER sunshine? Gosh. She really had to stop dreaming. He was so popular with the girls it wasn't even funny. Lily sighed internally.

James noticed that Lily's face had dropped a bit and right away semi knew what she was thinking. As Jeanne and Sirius had also reached the correct terminal, James turned to Lily and softly said to her,

" Hey you. You know you can always owl me. Seriously, just owl me."

Lily smiled and said, " Alright, but what do you want me to owl you for?"

James replied, "Anything, just anything."

Lily reached up and hugged him, feeling so happy that he had asked her to stay in touch. As James put his arms around Lily's waist, he couldn't help but feel a bit weird how he wasn't going to see her until a month later. They did live in two different cities in England after all. 

The speaker sounded, for all passengers to get on flight 703 to enter the gates. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Sirius reach down and give Jeanne a bear hug promptly making Jeanne go into a fit of ticklish giggles.

" BYE JAMES!! BYE SIRIUS!!" Lily and Jeanne called as they boarded their flight. The two young men waved in response as several young and pretty stewardess' checked them out, making Lily internally jealous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two young ladies were now in the air, high up and above the sparkling emerald-like island among a smooth sapphire fabric known as the ocean. Jeanne pushed back her chair, reclining comfortably and set he feet slightly up on the foot-rest. Lily followed the suit.

" Lily?" Jeanne mumbled, not opening her eyes. " I don't think I like Sirius anymore…"

Lily's eyes popped open and her head flew up to face Jeanne's still closed eyes. " Why the heck not?"

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes and replied, " I decided I've got way too much to do like NEWTs and OWLs and plus if Sirius ever found out, he'd never talk to me again. You know how he's awkward with girls who tell him they like him. That's why even his fanclub in Hogwarts keeps it low."

Lily thought about it slowly. " That's true…so are you just going to stay friends?"

Jeanne smiled lightly. " Yeah, I think that's the case. I like him so much as a friend and it's going to take some time to stop liking him but I think the reward will be much better. I'm not ready to think about dating yet."

Lily sat back, wondering about herself. Unfortunately she wished she could say the same. Yet, how was she supposed to get James? He was graduating in a year and he'd find some other gorgeous girl and they'd get married leaving Lily all alone…. Wait. She had a life, and from what other girls said, she had her own guys too right? Why did James matter so much?

Lily sighed and Jeanne opened her eyes smirking. 

" So I guess you're still hanging on to James huh?" She teased. Lily grumbled proving to Jeanne that it was true.

" You shouldn't worry but I do think you should tell him how you feel you know? Maybe sometime later in the future you know?" Jeanne yawned again, falling back to sleep. Lily was worried though, she didn't' want to distract herself from her NEWTs and OWLs. Meh..she could always tell him some other time. Lily leaned back into the seats and fell asleep herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ahhhhh chapter thirteen! And there was some confusion. I don't' think it'll end at chapter 14 maybe like 16 or something but it's NEAR THE END!!! How am I doing? Hehehe  I love all my reviewers^^ You guys help me so much when I'm down, gah I hate tests and all that crap. But yeah more chappies later~!!


	14. Ch14

            It was impossible for Lily to get through this hell by herself. By default, she was an extremely intelligent girl among her peers, but her parents wanted her to be one of the top students. Even thought she was intelligent, there were still those who just were naturally better. So here Lily was, 'studying' her NEWTs and OWLs, but really dreaming about a certain someone.

            Lily sighed again and tapped her quill against her NEWT preparation book. Suddenly a handsome owl flew by the window and tapped it twice. Lily smiled, curious to see if it was Jeanne and opened the screen. The bronze owl hooted and flew off again without looking back. Jeanne never sent her an owl unless it was absolutely necessary. Lily opened up the crème monogrammed paper and started reading:

Hi Lily,

          How is your summer going along? Hope you're not studying too hard for the NEWTs and OWLs. Just take it easy but don't completely blow it off like me. Heh. Sirius and I are here at my place, just waiting for something to happen. Sirius wants for us to go to another club but then changes his mind again to play quidditch. He's so peculiar but he's the best bro. If you're ever un-busy then just call for me with Neo, my owl. But at the moment, it seems like you are. Keep it up, you can do it Lily. Sirius also sends his good luck. Owl us back so we know you're not dead. 

                                                          James Potter

            Lily smiled and immediately picked up her quill to write back. She chose a simple red colored stationary and began to write:

_Hey James,_

_          Oh man, you have no idea how bored I am. Yet my mom still won't let me off this stupid studying. I think I'll be able to see you once school starts because I'm just so swamped right now. Thanks for writing me by the way, it totally made my day to see an owl at my window, especially since my days consist of studying now. I'm actually counting when I'll be going back to Hogwarts. _

_          You blew off your NEWTS and OWLs and yet you still placed the very top, so smart James. If only I could do that, but I'm no genius. But thanks for your motivation^^ Talk to you in soon, about two weeks?_

_                                                          Lily Evans_

            There, Lily finished with a flourish and called for her own owl, Athena. Stroking it's ears, Lily whispered for Athena to send it to James Potter and the owl hooted in response. Lily watched as the female bird soared out into the evening sky before returning to a long night of studying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily slowly slipped on her loose black warm up pants. They were the ones that didn't make any noise so it was perfect for this. She carefully slipped on the fitted long black-sleeved shirt and tied her hair into a straight braid down her back. Lily didn't care what her parents would think. She needed some 'me-time.' That is, she needed some time that didn't consist of either eating or studying, for heaven's sake, she was getting fat from not exercising. Anyway, slowly  and stealthily, Lily slid open the screen of her window and levitated her broom outside. Cautiously, she lid one leg over and balanced quietly. There, free atlast, Lily shut the window and zoomed off into the night sky, hoping her parents wouldn't check her room.

            The night sky was brilliant. The navy carpet cascading with millions of glittering stars and a crescent orb decorated the peaceful atmosphere making Lily sigh into the gentle windy breeze. The past weeks had been nothing but stress and stress didn't make Lily a happy girl.

Lily flew far and hard, away from her house. Her broom had a spell that would take it back to its house if Lily asked it to so Lily wasn't worried. The wind gently caressed her smooth face and her bangs flew around her face. Finally when she had gotten high enough to meet the moon's rays, she sped toward what looked like a body of water; the coast.

            It was breathless. That's all Lily could call it. Lily dived down to the sand and stopped inches before it, sliding off. Throwing off her shoes, Lily felt the sand between her toes and heard the poetic beating of the waves. She couldn't resist just running into the ocean and feeling the water caress her ankles. Lily wanted to just run and splash at the water through her anger. So she did. Still fully clothed, Lily splashed and kicked at the water until she was breathless. Hearing a song in her head, Lily danced around getting rid of her pent-up energy.

            Not so far away sat James Potter reading by his window. A sudden movement in the moonlight  caught his eye and he squinted to see what was happening out on the beach. Was it possible? Was someone actually swimming and running around this late at night? James felt he should do something like call the police just incase if this person was suicidal. After all, you never know what people did at night. Nah, it wasn't his right  anyway. Another glint of light flashed his way. Whoever it was, had just untied their hair and from what James could see, it was most certainly a girl. Wait, was that _red_ hair? The moon's teasing paleness reflected upon that deep wine color almost looking like a brown in the dark. Red hair reminded James of Lily. Gosh, he missed that girl. Wait, what the?! He missed her just like he missed Sirius, he corrected himself. She was just like another Sirius. How many other redheads in this area of England was there? Maybe he was hallucinating. Lily didn't even live in the same city. James turned back to his reading.

            Lily used a cleaning charm to get all the sand off her feet and shoes. Tying her shoelaces together and hanging it on the end of the broom, Lily pushed off from the ground and lifted up in the air. The broom should know how to get home now. Feet hanging carelessly and hair blown mercilessly behind her, Lily  closed her eyes and just felt the broom zoom through the air. That was just so nice. A night out on her own to just calm her nerves. School would be starting in 2 days and Lily would be free of her parents. However,  school would just be another obstacle. Especially seeing James being surrounded by constant beauties. Lily sighed and just waved that motion aside. He was a 7th year and after this year, he'd be done. End. Over with and he'd have to go find a wife since it was customary for Prominent wizarding families to teach their children to find their significant other post-Hogwarts.

            Lily returned home, opened the window and snuck back into her room, careful to not disturb anyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lily pulled on her knee high white socks and slipped on black heeled shoes. Adjusting her pleated skirt on her hips, Lily tucked in her collared blouse and slipped on her gray oxford sweater with Red and Gold markings symbolizing Gryffindor. She was definitely too lazy to change on the long train ride to Hogwarts so she'd just wear a long coat over her uniform. Besides, it wasn't as if Muggles didn't wear long coats, everyone did whether in the wizarding world or the muggle world. Tucking in all her other clothes and robes for the year, Lily slowly pushed the trunk lid closed and glanced around the room to see if she forgot anything.

            Dress Robes. Check. Underwear. Check. Hair ties. Check. Uniforms. Check. Casual wear. Check. Good. Everything was set and Lily hadn't forgotten anything. Jeanne's parents had already gone to Diagon Alley to buy their books and robes so Lily was all set. She put the books and her Hogwarts robe into the enchanted messenger bag that Jeanne had given her for her birthday 2 years ago. It was enchanted to look like it was holding nothing while the things that were placed in it automatically shrank and became weightless. Putting on her long black coat, Lily wheeled out her trunk from her room and went downstairs.

            There, her parents were completely beaming at her.

            " Don't forget to Study and sleep. Sleep is important." Lily's mom smiled.

            " Yes and listen to the teachers. Don't forget to learn and improve everyday." Lily's father joined in.

            Lily smiled sincerely, for she really did those things, but screamed on the inside, and replied, " Yes mom. Yes dad."

            Her parents beamed at their youngest daughter while her older sister Petunia shrugged and looked away. Lily didn't care either, for Petunia had totally distanced herself away from Lily once she found out that Lily was a witch.

            The three of them got into the navy Mercedes and sped off the Kings Cross.

            Once they had gotten there, Lily's parents parked the car and wheeled her trunk into the station for her, Petunia lagging behind. While Petunia had on a pantsuit that helped her look a bit more curvy, since she was extremely tall and thin with no meat on her bones, Lily's black coat flowed out behind her making her look powerful with her chin held high.

            " Have fun this year." Lily's parents hugged and kissed her making Lily feel a bit guilty for being mad at them. They were her parents and they wanted the best for her. Lily hugged and kissed back, even stiffly hugging Petunia who's facial expression remained the same; cool and unaffected for she had a date with a man in 30 minutes.

            Lily waved and with a final glance, disappeared through the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. She smiled and took her trunk behind her, striding towards the ringing train for the final 10 minutes before leaving. Lugging the trunk into the nearest compartment in which she and Jeanne sat at every year, she put it securely in the closet and came back out, leaving the train. She was waiting for Jeanne.

            Jeanne looked around, trying to spot a relatively not tall but not short girl with wine red hair. Ahh there she was, with her famous black coat that had everyone wanting it when she first got it. Lily was a natural trendsetter. Grinning and picking up her pace, walked and put her hands around Lily's eyes feeling Lily stiffen up instantly.

            " Guess who?" She said in a low voice.

            " Jeanne Wang! I've missed you soo much!" Lily spun around to face a grinning Jeanne and hugged her warmly. Jeanne was wearing a heather gray peacoat over her uniform with her hair tied with a silver bow at the nape of her neck.

            "Come on, I saved our compartment." Just as the two girls were going to leave, two pairs of running leather doc martens launched themselves near them as two pairs of strong arms lifted the girls up making them squeal.

            " Oh my freaking---" Lily was interrupted.

            " Now now Lily." James grinned at her. " Where'd you learn naughty words like that?"

            "And what about you dearest Jeanne?" Sirius smiled at a giggling Jeanne. " Do you want us to put you down or would u prefer for us to literally escort you on the train?"

            " Oh no. We loooove how we're still about 3 feet off the ground." Came Lily's sarcastic reply.

            James and Sirius grinned at each other and said, "Alright, suit yourself." With that, both of the men hoisted a squealing Jeanne and an equally squealing (plus kicking) Lily over their shoulders and charged towards the leaving train. Passerby's laughed at the two men carrying one young lady who was laughing hysterically and another one who was torn between murderous glances and laughing.

            Once they reached on the train, Sirius asked where their compartments were and Jeanne pointed it out to him.

            " Shoot, we came too late." Sirius replied. " There are no more."

            Jeanne pulled her bangs away from her face and grinned at him. " You could stay here with us, there's only me and Lily anyway."

            James smiled at her and looked at Sirius. " So we stay?"

            Sirius nodded as he  and Lily sat down on the squishy couches.

            "Those are some pretty hot coats you got there," He remarked to Lily. " I don't see those at Roseblooms."  The store he was referring to was an extremely successful chain of designer clothes from the wizarding world.

            Lily laughed with Jeanne and replied, " Nope, these coats are muggle made. I bought Jeanne this one after I got my own. It's really long as you can see." Sirius was fascinated as  Lily stood up and twirled around jokingly and modeled in her long, long black coat. James even asked if he could try it on but ended up not being able to fit it well since it was pretty snug on Lily.

            The door slid open and a handsome sandy blond guy walked in smiling shyly.

            "Remus!" Lily exclaimed and instantly bounded up to hug the tall student. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages!" The other guys and Jeanne chimed in with equally sentimental statements showing their friendship.

            " Hi Lily, Jeanne. Like your coats by the way, Prongs, Padfoot. Peter's already at Hogwarts, his mother brought him in since he gets sick." Remus told the group.

            " Poor Peter," Sirius remarked airily to no one in particular.

A/N: blaaah…I'm so tired. Heh. Sorry for not posting earlier^^ I'm so burnt out from school. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. More coming up!


	15. Ch15

The train jolted to a halt as everyone started reaching for their coats and other minibags and messenger bags. Jeanne and Lily put on their coats while James put on his sweater and then robe and ran his hands through his hair. His head boy badge glinted in the light. Sirius adjusted his tie and Remus put on his robe. As soon as James, Sirius, and Remus stepped out from the train, a wave of students rushed between them and Jeanne and Lily.

" Hey James!" Several  pretty girls called out. " How ya doing Siri and Remus?" 

As usual, Remus smiled shyly at them, making the girls giggle and Sirius just grinned and called out a  "Fine and you?" Many other males came up to clap the Marauders on the shoulder or give them a high five, especially James.

"Are you ready for another winning year again?" Frank DuChamp asked rhetorically and patted James on the back.

" Yeah," James grinned and chuckled. " I'll try not to let everyone down if I don't."

Lily and Jeanne saw all girls making their way to the guys and figured that this was expected and moved on to the carriages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Man…I'm so full…" Lily moaned and collapsed onto the bed. Despite the fact that Lily was prefect, she still wanted to spend her time with Jeanne and decided to sleep in the girl's dormitory anyway.

            " Lily, you're always such a pig." Jeanne chided laughing.

            Lily smiled and laid there for a while, quite a forced smile in her facial expression. "I can't help but feel so jealous, Jeanne. And you know. I'm never jealous."

            Jeanne knew what Lily was talking about instantly.

_Flashback:_

_            The doors opened as the little first years wandered in, looking absolutely amazed at their surroundings. Dumbledore and all the rest of the teachers at the high table clapped their hands, welcoming the newcomers warmly._

_            " You'll see the sorting hat in a few minutes but first thing; This is our new head boy and head girl. Class, welcome James Potter and Marianne Liang."_

_            As Dumbledore ended his statement, a thunderous applause echoed through the great hall of Hogwarts. Many guys and girls applauding for both James and Marianne, some even catcalling. James blushed a tiny bit, making the females sigh, Lily included wistfully._

_            Lily and Jeanne strained their necks a bit to see this so-called Marianne. Lily sucked in her breath and her hands clenched. There was no doubt that Marianne was pretty. She had extremely long raven hair and high cheekbones. Her eyes were an average size; neither large or small, and were almond shaped. Marianne was petite, maybe only one inch taller than Lily but definitely skinner.  She smiled graciously at the Hogwarts population with her straight even white teeth and sat down with James at her side._

_            Jeanne noticed Lily had gotten extremely quiet._

_End Flashback._

            " You'll find your significant other someday, Lily." Jeanne said softly as Lily had rolled over on her side while her hair fanned out on the bedspread. Her shoes were kicked off and all. " And he'll worship you because you're worth it." Jeanne left to the bathroom to go shower while Lily tried to swallow that huge lump in her throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lily sat on the common room couch, studying while everyone was at dinner. It had been a few weeks since she'd actually talked to James in person. Jeanne, on the other hand, was getting along quite well with Sirius as he walked with her sometimes to class. Jeanne had confided in her that she now thought of him as a brother figure to her and Lily was extremely happy for Jeanne but her crush for James hadn't gotten any better.

            " Hey Lily." Lily looked up to see a smiling Remus approaching her. " Why aren't you at dinner like everyone else?"

            Lily smiled back at him, but more warily and replied, " gotta study for those stupid NEWTs and OWLs." Remus sat down with her on the couch, smelling like mint and traces of CK cologne. 

            "Ouch. Don't get burnt out over those." Remus said, patting her head and running his long fingers through her hair in a brotherly way. " They're really not that worth it. You have much more skills than test taking ones."

            Lily smiled wobbily and hugged Remus as he drew her close into his arms. "Are you ok?" Remus felt Lily tremble and then release a sniff. "Hey, look at me." He said softly. Lily was crying softly with tears trailing down her face. She sniffed and looked down.

            "I'm so tired…and not in the physical way either."

            Remus searched her face, his gentle hazel colored eyes meeting her jaded emerald ones. "Go get something to eat, you look as if you haven't slept in weeks and that's not the Lily that I know."

            Lily smiled ruefully but still crying, " Truthfully, I haven't."

            "Awww..Lily." Remus enveloped her in a great bear hug. " Come on, screw the book.  Let me escort you to dinner m'lady." He took a tissue and wiped away the tears on her face and Lily blew her nose with another tissue. Remus tucked in a bookmark and shut the NEWT prep test.  Offering his arm to her, Lily accepted it and Remus led the way to the great hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doors burst open and many eyes turned toward a tall Remus escorting a slightly red nosed Lily to the Gryffindor table. Senior Gryffindor girls looked at her, a bit suspicious, but nevertheless smiled at Remus.

" I'm doing splendid, and you Clarise?" Remus responded gracefully.

Remus led her to the spot where James and Sirius were sitting. Nearby, a shorter and chubbier blond boy sat as well. Lily guessed this was Peter. James was a bit preoccupied, talking with an extremely pretty Ravenclaw with white blonde hair and pale pink lips about transfiguration homework and Sirius was building a tower of carrots with Jeanne who was adding bits and pieces of dip to keep it from falling.

" Hello Lily, it's wonderful to actually see your face; free from all those books." Sirius grinned at her jokingly. Jeanne hugged Lily in response while Lily just smiled at everyone.

"---Yep, and wave your wand twice and you're done." James finished and waved goodbye to the girl, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses. " Lily! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"Yeah, James." Lily smiled wanly at him. " It _has_ been a long time." 

Remus loaded her plate with a pile of steaks, mashed potatoes and slices of turkey. Then, using another plate he filled it up with slices of fruit; kiwis, watermelon, raspberries and Lily's personal favorite; strawberries. Even Sirius gawked at him saying, " Why don't do that for me Moony?"

Remus just chuckled and said, " Sod off. In case you haven't noticed which I'm sure you all did, Lily hasn't been feeling quite well and I'm helping her get her appetite back." Lily gave a tiny smile and picked up her fork. 

Meanwhile, James was staring at Remus and Lily. He hadn't seen Lily in ages, maybe once or twice in the halls but he'd been too busy talking to say hi and she was always downcast. Sheesh. Was he stupid or what? Lily wasn't going to flat out and come up to him to ask for help or anything. That girl had pride; heck, Lily wasn't like those other girls who Sirius always told him about. Maybe _he_ should have been the one to load her plates. Wait…Where was that voice coming from?!

James shook his head, got up from his seat and sat himself next to Lily. Lily looked up from where she was staring at her plate and gave another tiny smile. Remus was talking to Peter about Potions homework.

" What happened Lils? You used to be so happy." James said gently.

"School…homework..you know." Lily mumbled " I'm just so jaded from all this…AGH!" Lily's temper got the best of her and she slammed the orange she was trying to peel, down on the table, the juices splattering.

Lily sighed and rested her head on her hands but James smiled, apparently amused. 

"Here," James instructed. " Make a hole with your thumb at the center and then dig." Lily watched warily, a small smile playing on her lips.

"After you peel off that thick layer, dig your nail under and pull off some more skin." James moved his thumb along the peel of the orange, the citrus juices making Lily smile from the smell.

"Once you're done peeling, put your nail along this crease and slowly pull apart." James demonstrated as Lily watched him. " Inside should be some baby oranges….but yours is retarded I guess." He finished with a smile jokingly. Little did he know, just that simple gesture of peeling an orange for her melted Lily inside. It just wasn't fair. James was too nice, too humble, too funny, too good-looking, and too perfect for his own good. It made Lily want to scream with frustration because she could never have him.

" Yum." Lily thanked James, popping an orange into her mouth. " Want one?" James grinned and opened up his mouth as Lily carefully put a slice in. Remus watched the both of them, smiling softly as they were oblivious to their surroundings; sort of. 

Wolf instincts. Remus knew something was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Jeanne!" Sirius called. "Let's go to Hogsmeade this weekend! You and me and everyone else! I'll get you a butterbeer." Jeanne looked up from her homework across the room to where Sirius was playing chess with a flirty Senior girl. 

"Sure Sirius! I'll put you in my plans, bro." Jeanne grinned at him and returned back to her Transfiguration homework. Beside her, Lily was leafing through a magazine: _Bewitched_.

" You know you're coming right?" Jeanne smiled at her best friend. Lily grinned back and teased, " Oh but no one invited me, Sirius invited you but not me." Jeanne through a pillow at her as Lily squealed and chucked it back. 

Life was getting better. Since a month ago, Lily's  'depression' had gone away with the help of the Marauders, minus Peter. Both Jeanne and Lily didn't know him that well but he was always gone for some reason. Anyway, the portrait door opened and James strided in with two girls talking to him. Typical James, Lily thought. Although he didn't see it or know it, he was definitely popular with the ladies. Then again, so were Sirius and Remus. Lily sighed. They had all been so wonderful to her, especially when she was down.

_Flashback:_

_            Lily trudged in, and tumbled into the girl's dormitory. She dropped her bookbag; loaded with dozens of books, and let the other dozen of books in her arm fall to the ground. She was so tired. She had studied so much and she was just so tired of everything. Crawling into the nearest bed, Lily kicked off her shoes and fell asleep._

_            Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Remus and Jeanne were all trying to find Lily. They were frantic. They had asked everyone and they all said that Lily was tired and they hadn't seen much of her except in the Library. They even asked Lily's 'fanclub' a group of sweet guys who adored the used-to-be cheerful redhead. But to no avail, they couldn't find her._

_            Time was running short; it was Lily's birthday and they couldn't find her. Plus, they kept getting interrupted with Girls and Boys who were just making conversations with the Senior Marauders._

_            " Ok, we're officially screwed." Sirius remarked. " Where is Lily, how can no one NOT notice a redheaded beauty? Aside from you of course my darling." He winked exaggerately at a passerby Ravenclaw brunette who blushed and kept walking. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jeanne was panicking and Remus was looking around._

_            Suddenly James smacked his head. Duh. " Dude man," James told Remus. " she's tired right? We're so dumb. She's actually sleeping." Remus and Sirius started laughing as Jeanne mock-gasped._

_            "Lily sleeping?! Oh my goodness!" Jeanne sighed. " Poor Lily."_

_            " I'll go get her." James took off with Remus looking at him with a funny expression._

_            " Meh. Whatever." Sirius sat down on the stone benches. They were in the courtyard on a Saturday afternoon. Students were flooding all aroung the stone hallways in muggle clothes or their uniforms. Remus sat down next to him and Jeanne followed._

_            James ran and ran to the Gryffindor Common room. He uttered the short password: daisies and flew up the stairs. Carefully opening up the door, he saw what looked like a wrinkled pile of clothes on a bed. Slowly, he walked towards it and wasn't surprised to see Lily's deep lustrous hair._

_            "Wake up Lily flower." He said sofly as he gently stroked her hair._

_            Lily stirred once. Twice. And then her eyes blinked. " Oh hello James. What are you doing here?"_

_            James smiled goofily and without warning, slid his hands 1) under Lily's neck and 2) under Lily's knees. Lifting her up and flinging her over his shoulder once again, a wave of nostalgia enveloped both of them. Lily started laughing and squealing, occasionally pounding her fists against James' back but not so that it hurt. Lily was wearing a white tank top and blue track pants and James saw that her hair held a satin white bow. _

_            Smiling at passing teachers and students, James just mouthed to them "Birthday girl" while Lily was totally oblivious to everything. Several other older girls looked suspiciously at them but they didn't do anything except for purposely saying hi to James and not Lily._

_            The may weather was splendid with the sun high in the sky but there was a gentle breeze wafting so that the smell of honeysuckle and flowers hung in the air. Lily was sleepy, dozing on James' shoulder as he hiked to the Lake and to the opposite side of the Forbidden Forest where another small forest of delicate trees lay._

_            " What are we doing here?" Lily asked, drumming her finger on James' neck, making it extremely hard for James to concentrate for some reason._

_            "Oh, I'm just kidnapping you for no apparent reason at all." James answered genially and shifted so her weight was distributed proportionately since his shoulder was starting to ache. Lily giggled as he did this, making James smile for another odd reason. Feeling braver than before, he said,_

_            " Lily, don't ever loose your innocence, your vive, and your uniqueness." _

_            Lily blinked, wondering where that had come from. James noticed the quietness but continued to where his point was, focusing on the passing fresh green leaves on thin trees reaching their way to the sun._

_            "You're Lily. You'll always be Lily and if Sirius, Remus or I ever find out any guy who does anything to you, we'll beat them up despite your age."_

_            Lily smiled, beginning to understand. Finally, they entered a clearing in the forest. James told Lily to cover her eyes and Lily's heart began to beat with excitement as she closed her eyes. Feeling James' warm fingers on her shoulders guiding her, Lily began to imagine all sorts of actions that was going on._

_            "Ok, you can open them now," James whispered huskily into Lily's ears as she slowly opened her eyes._

_            "SURPRISE!!!" Sirius, Jeanne, and Remus were there, clapping their hands and in front of them on a large table was a gigantic cake._

_            "Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped, "Oh my gosh!"_

_            Remus and Sirius wrapped Lily in a big bear hug. " Sandwich!" Sirius yelled out. "Hehe just joking Lily!" Remus then handed her two packages saying that Peter was sorry that he couldn't be there but Lily didn't care since she didn't know him that well anyway. _

_            Sirius, grinning, came up to Lily with a big slice of cake and……………_

_            Smashed it into her face._

_            Lily was flabbergasted and speechless. " You…you…Sirius~ Ohhh. I'm going to kill you!" and she swiped at him with her thin fist. Jeanne and James were laughing good-naturedly while Remus had to dodge a running Sirius aside._

_            Together…they sat down to enjoy her 17th birthday. Lily couldn't remember a time where she hadn't been so happy, during the school year. It turned out that James had prompted this and the rest of them had planned it out. Sweet James._

_End Flashback._

            Lily looked up, startled from her daydream as Jeanne and James were looking at her expectantly.

            "Er- Yeah James?" Lily didn't know what to say, she hadn't been paying attention.

            "So are you coming?" James asked again. Coming? Lily didn't know what she was 'coming' to. Thankfully, Jeanne was mouthing behind his back, Hogsmeade; you know you are.

            "Oh yeah." Lily said flashing a smile. " Of course."

            "Good." James replied, smiling back. Turning to the other side of the couch, he talked to the two pretty girls and then sank into the couch with Sirius and Remus and began to speak heartily about his day. Lily turned back to her magazine. She _had_ to make fun of those goofy hairstyles. Guffawing, she pointed one out to Jeanne.

            Meanwhile, James and the Marauders were busy planning a trick to do in Potions class. Contrary to what people thought, they weren't _that_ immature and pulled pranks all the time. More or less, they just liked to rebel and break the rules from time to time. Hey, now that they were Seniors, they could pretty much do what they wanted to.

            "Blech, Potions is boring." Sirius complained.

            "Padfoot, it wouldn't be boring if you'd just pay attention to what the Professor says." Remus interrupted.

            " You only think it's not boring because you get to sit next to Amber LeShane. If I sat next to her, I'd have so much fun making her laugh. She's really pretty when she laughs." Sirius said bluntly. "But then again, you don't know her that well right? So you probably wouldn't ask her out on a date." Sirius ended teasingly.

            "You prat." James punched Sirius lightly. "Who do you take Remus for? He's the 'according to the girls' the Sweetest guy on earth and he's going for his perfect girl."

            "Oh that's right eh?" Sirius nudged Remus in the ribs. " Have you found her yet?"

            Remus grinned but shook his head. "Patience, bro, patience. By the way James. How are you doing with little Miss Head Girl?"

            James shook his head but smiled. " As usual, it's pretty normal. There's just tension between me and her. I think she tries not to seem like there's tension but I know we both can feel it. She acts as if nothing happened."

            Remus nodded. " That's Marianne for you; very business like."

            James responded, " I don't know, sometimes I just get a weird feeling you know? Like she implies that we might be more than friends. I don't know. It was cut off so suddenly that maybe she thinks we can just go back to where we were."

            Now it was Sirius' turn to respond. " No way, man. Marianne? I mean, she's pretty and intelligent, not to mention nice; but remember? We never go back. Never look back. Never turn back."

            James just shrugged but that little voice inside of him kept nagging, " Yeah Marianne's…….pretty nice…but why go for her when you see a cute redhead in your view." James shook his head again. These days, for some reason, he couldn't sleep at night. He was always worrying about Lily for some reason. He worried whether she was eating enough; whether she was actually sleeping; and whether she was having a balance between her social life and her academic life or not. But the question was, Why was he so concerned about Lily?

A/N: There's going to be starting more action^^ James is now realizing that he keeps thinking about Lily but he's just not sure why. The very climax of that part is coming!! Please reviewJ thanks!!__


	16. Ch16

Lily brushed her hair and put on some lip liner. It had been a while since she'd actually put on makeup because of all her studying. Lily was still studying hard, but now she was enjoying life a little bit more thanks to the Marauders and Jeanne. Humming, she dabbed some silver eye shadow on and put on her thick black cape. Winter was here because the Castle was slowly getting chilly.

But Lily didn't mind. Lily loved Winter down to the very last tip of the icicle.

Jeanne walked in smiling at Lily and gave her a pair of red fleece mittens.

" My mom bought us some winter apparel," Jeanne laughed and pulled out her own red ones. Lily laughed and they both took out their matching red hats from last year. Jeanne's mom loved to shop for the girls.

"Are you ready?" Jeanne asked and fixed her own hair up a bit. "Because Sirius and Company are waiting for us."

Lily nodded and clasped her cape together, admiring the silver glint.

"Let's go!" She called and dragged Jeanne out of the door. This was probably their 5th Hogsmeade outing with the Marauders. Sirius, James and Remus had made it a point to stay in touch so every other week, they'd go out to catch up on a foamy bottle of butterbeer. 

Coming down the stairs were two lovely young ladies, one with beautiful red hair and glowing emerald eyes, James speculated. Hmmm. She was actually smiling; yes this was good.

" It's great to actually see you smiling." James complimented Lily. 

"Yeah, That's the Lily we all know." Sirius added. 

Remus opened the Portrait and called, " Should we all go now? We're wasting time."

Lily paled, "Oh that's right! Are we going the….er—sneaky way?"

Sirius and James grinned and replied, "Always." Lily and Jeanne had missed the horse carriage on one of their earlier trips to Hogsmeade and had came back to the Common room looking dejected. But to their surprise, James and Sirius were there lounging on the couch waiting for Remus to get back from the Library. As the men had seen them, they had immediately jumped up asking why the girls were so down. Telling them, a grin had spread across Sirius' face and James had sworn them to secrecy about their beloved entrance to Hogsmeade. (Yet, They hadn't told about the map.)

Anyway, Remus led the way to the Statue of the witch and Sirius stepped forward to whisper "_Dissendium_" and all five of them climbed into the hole one by one. Lily lit her wand and prompted four others to do so as well; she didn't like being in the dark. Sirius' head knocked up against the cellar opening first since he WAS the tallest and lifted up the catch slowly to make sure they wouldn't get caught.

First, Jeanne climbed out, than Lily and then Sirius, Remus, and then James. They brushed off the lint and dust from their thick winter capes and entered the store of Honeydukes. Bustling with customers, as usual, Lily's giddiness of being surrounded by so much candy spread throughout her body. Jumping up and down, she grabbed James' hands.

"Look! It's your favorite!" Lily pointed to the row of Chocolate Fudge.

"Do you want anything?" James asked, laughing.

"Nope! I'm perfectly happy." Lily smiled at him and ran out to the door.

"Dang, that girl moves fast." Sirius remarked as Jeanne nodded in agreement. "But we all love her as the same."

Remus and the rest of them snuck their way through the masses of people and to the outside where the snow was falling and Hogsmeade was slowly turning white. Lily was grinning and dancing around, trying to catch snowflakes. James laughed and called, "Come on Lily! We've still got a lot of shops to go to!"

Lily turned around and raced back to the group, linking arms with James and Remus; passerbys looking past them to see a blur of red fly by them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey James," Nina Filemonte smiled at him seductively. "How have you been? I haven't seen much of you by yourself."

James smiled back at her, oblivious to what her motions were. "Yeah, just hanging out with my friends. After all, we are graduating this year."

Nina was very pretty with shiny dark brown hair that was, at the moment, pulled up with a diamond studded clip. One week before Christmas and she was looking fantastic in fitted black robes with silver jewelry. Yes, she had a nice figure but she was a bit skinny, James observed.

"Who are those girls you're always with?" Nina asked, laying her perfectly manicured nails on James' toned arm. James was looking exceptionally nice today; not that he didn't always. So many girls vied for his attention, hoping to be that special one, after Marianne who clearly wasn't for him. Wearing a heather grey turtleneck sweater with light fawn colored khakis, Nina couldn't resist touching his silver chain around his neck.

"Who? Lily and Jeanne?" James replied. " Oh, they're really sweet. Sirius, Remus and I met them while we were on vacation and we just hit it off great." Lily…especially Lily..she was really the type of girl he could spend his time with….WAIT? What?! What did he just say? Oh my goodness. James' heart was racing. No wonder he didn't feel intimidated by Nina. Same with Marianne! He liked….Lily! No, it couldn't be. Lily was just his friend. But, she was just so special in her own way..and he didn't get those little butterflies in his stomach. No! He just had….an overreactive stomach! That's all.

"Ahh..well." Nina practically purred. " I was wondering, the Yule Ball is approaching really soon and I heard that you didn't have a partner yet." James looked at Nina in surprise. The Ball! Oh yes, that was what he and Marianne had been working on for so long.

" Ah, well yes." James smiled at her and ran his hand through his adorable hair. Nina was nice and in Hufflepuff, as long as they went as friends there would be nothing wrong with spending an evening dancing with her.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Nina looked up at him, smiling gently.

"Sure." James took a hold of her hand and kissed it, as he was a perfect gentleman and that was the perfect etiquette, but also added, " Just so you know, Marianne and I have to share some dances since we're from the Head party so do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." Nina smiled at him for the last time, glowing with success and waved. "See you in a week."

James grinned at her and waved. Whistling to himself, he walked up to the Great Hall doors and walked in, trying to find Sirius and Remus. Sure enough, Lily and Jeanne were sitting next to them, chattering and laughing happily.

"What's up?" He said, sitting down next to Lily and began loading food onto his plate.

" Sirius just told us the most hilarious joke," Lily replied giggling. Remus was also laughing into his food as Jeanne couldn't even eat considering she was laughing so hard.

"Ahhh.." Lily sighed as she relaxed her hurting sides. Life was good. It was near Christmas and the Yule Ball, but no one had asked her yet. No matter, even if she wasn't asked, she'd have fun. She WAS fun. Picking at her red sweater, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Lily," said Chris Foley. "Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" With that, he knelt on one knee and produced a dozen blush colored roses from behind him. Now, the entire hogwarts population was looking at them.

Lily's face broke into an even wider grin as she heard some girls from other tables sigh and giggle. James was obviously not going to ask her so why not just take the first person who asked. Besides, Chris was extremely sweet and kind; she'd have some fun.

" Sure Chris!" Lily exclaimed as Chris handed her the gorgeous roses. James couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt angry and his heart was just thumping so hard. Sure, it was awesome that Lily was so happy, but it kind of irked him to see that it wasn't himself making her happy. Afterall, he and Lily were the close ones who shared everything, even happiness, not Chris.

Chris kissed her hand and waved goodbye to Lily as he walked back to the Ravenclaw table, highfiving fellow males at the table as Lily blushed.

"Awww.." Jeanne sighed. " Lily you're so awesome….that was just so sweet. Lily you're so lucky."

"Why what's wrong?!" Sirius asked in alarm. " Don't tell me the magnanimous Jeanne doesn't have a date?"

Jeanne looked a bit hurt. " Well, I guess not…"

"Good." Sirius said smugly as if he knew something she didn't. " Because…." 

Sirius took out his wand and wrote in blazing white letters in front of Jeanne's face, JEANNE, WE'D ROCK IF WE WENT TOGETHER. WE'D ROCK HOGWARTS, SO WON'T U COME HAVE FUN WITH ME?

Jeanne was surprised but grinned and nodded yes as the words exploded up into the air into fireworks.

"HOORAY!" Sirius cheered while producing a bunch of daisies and tucking one into Jeanne's hair. " Yes, You and I are going to have some fun." Lily was laughing and she even managed to squeal and hug Jeanne.

"So who'd you ask Remus?" Sirius said, messing up Remus' sandy blonde hair. " Whoever it is, I heard her say yes."

"Ahaha." Remus laughed and pushed the hair out of his hazel eyes. "  Heather Chafely."

"Who's that?" Lily asked with wide eyes. She didn't' know any of these older girls. 

"She's my year. Prefect in Ravenclaw and she's the one over there with the brown hair."

"ooh." Lily glanced over and saw a petite and curvy girl with shiny brown hair and rosy cheeks, chattering happily with her group of friends.

"Yes! We're going to have so much fun too." Lily's smile grew even wider if possible, but then faltered. " Wait, James? Who're you going with ? Did you ask anyone?"

James stiffened a little, remembering that he forgot to tell Sirius and Remus. " Oh yeah…Nina Filemonte just asked me and she's nice so I thought I'd go with her."

Sirius nodded cheerily, " That girl is nice, I remember her asking Remus to Hogsmeade and even when Remus---er.. couldn't make it, She was still nice about it."

Lily smiled as well as Remus suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "That's fantastic, James." Lily said softly. "You're still going to hang out with us right?"

James nodded gallantly and tugged teasingly on Lily's hair. "Of course my little Lily, of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne and Lily were shopping in Hogsmeade as the snowflakes fell down onto their smooth silky manes. The ball was next week and Jeanne and Lily had totally procrastinated in getting their appropriate dresses. This was the fun part about the ball however. Getting all dolled up, feeling like a million dollars, and seeing the face of the date; Lily sighed and pointed out a pretty pale pink gown in the window of a boutique.

"Wow.." Jeanne looked dreamily at it through the window. " That's a pretty dress, but pink really isn't your color."

"Yeah, I know." Lily grimaced and pulled at her hair. " But I like the design. It's simple and elegant."

Jeanne laughed and pulled Lily along the way to the next store. Stopping by a butterbeer cart, Jeanne purchased two steaming butterbeer floats and gave one to Lily. Sipping it through the big straw, Jeanne sighed and pointed out another dress.

"Now that one is to die for."

Sure enough, it was stunning. The ballgrown dress looked like a picture out of a bridal magazine. Complete with a bronzy satin rose at the edge of the waste, the heavy satin material was sort of a creamy copper. There were obviously layers of mesh and fluffing underneath because the skirt itself poofed outwards, making the waist of the already tiny dummy, even more tiny. The top was strapless  but had satin sewn on the back to look like the wearer had a scarf of some type.

Lily nodded but reminded Jeanne that it probably cost more than Hogwarts did.

Jeanne sighed again and moved on.

Lily dragged Jeanne into the next store, _Fleur Blanche_, because it looked like it had hundreds of dresses, on sale too! As Jeanne was shifting through the piles of dresses and every other rack, Lily came up behind her and showed her three different dresses. 

" These are the ones within my price range, and the ones that I like." 

"Oooh," Jeanne glanced at one of the dresses. "That's very very pretty. Really like your style."

Lily grinned and then glanced at what Jeanne had in mind.

"I only have 4 so far," Jeanne replied defensively as Lily started snorting in laughter. " You know me, I have to try on all the ones I like." Lily nodded and then pointed towards the direction of the fitting rooms.

"Go there when you're done choosing. Room three, oh and take your time," Lily joked sarcastically.

Jeanne just rolled her eyes grinning and turned back to the rack of dresses.

Meanwhile, Lily had slipped off her robes and slipped into the silky sheen of the garment. This one was a pale lavender with a halter top. The hips were tight, maybe a little too tight, and it flared out at the end with a train. It came with matching purple gloves.

Boo, Lily thought. If only I wasn't so fat. But that wasn't true, Lily wasn't fat, she just had curves and she didn't realize that guys liked curves. (Namely a certain someone) Jeanne knocked on the door and Lily called for her to come in.

"Hmm…" Jeanne speculated Lily carefully. " I think the person meant to wear this, has no hips, like not as curvy as you are."

" Yeahh." Lily looked at the mirror again before stepping down and taking off the dress.

"How's this?" Jeanne modeled in a long black velvet formal gown with the front entirely covered but the back was bare and down to her lower waist.

" It makes you look too old I think." Lily said. "Yeah, try another one."

As Jeanne changed, Lily changed into another dress. Yes she liked this one. Calling to Jeanne as she zipped up the zipper, Lily looked in the mirror. Oh yes, this was a very nice gown and was 35 galleons. Not too bad. 

"Ooh." Jeanne nodded. " This one brings out your eyes and the pink isn't clashing. Get this one." Lily nodded happily because her dress shopping was all done and put on her normal robes.

Now Jeanne stepped onto the platform once more. Twice, Three times. And more so. The first one was too small since Jeanne had even more of a figure than Lily. Second one was definitely not Jeanne style. And the other ones just didn't seem to bring out the best of Jeanne's figure. Finally dejected, Lily told Jeanne to wait as she went to find a dress for her. Jeanne liked elaborate styles but the ones she chose today weren't exactly bringing out her best features.

Stopping towards the rack near the window, Lily grabbed a satin red gown and rushed towards the fitting room.

"Here. Try this."

Jeanne put it on sadly, thinking that it wasn't going to fit, because it looked a bit small, but to her surprise, it fit fine. The length of the dress could be cinched a bit but otherwise, the dress looked really nice on her.

" Yeah, You should really take this one." Lily said with admiration. " It looks really nice with your skin."

Jeanne glanced hesitantly at her reflection. " You're sure it's not too plain?" Lily grinned back at her and nodded. " It's not plain, but that's what a little bit of icing is for. Come on, let's go pay and get more stuff."

Jeanne nodded, understanding and slipped out of the satin gown. Putting it safely on the hanger and slipping her clothes back on, The two girls walked out of the fitting room, paid for their gowns and walked out of the store.

" Ok.. Where do you find accessories?" Lily mumbled absentmindedly. "Oh! Over there. Duh."

Lily pulled at Jeanne's arm who was looking at her dress inside the package and pointed towards the large store with bustling customers.

" Yeah, that's the store, _Fiona's_ has everything to do with formals."

Reaching the inside, Jeanne squealed as she found a set of faux diamonds that was charmed to glitter infinitely whether in the dark or light. It had diamond earrings, diamond bracelet cuffs and this gorgeous faux diamond necklace that would totally match with her dress. Gripping onto it tightly, Jeanne's grin satisfied Lily as she watched for her own accessories. She didn't know to match with her own dress; since it was kind of-----special. The jewelry had to be elaborate since her dress was simple but she wasn't finding anything so far.

"Oooh.." Jeanne gasped and pulled Lily to the counter of glass. "That would go perfectly with your dress."

Lily gasped at the price, it was so expensive!

"Don't be dumb." Jeanne beamed. " I'll share the price with you."

"Oh, nonono." Lily said humbly. " I could never make you do that." Jeanne shook her head and held up a hand to Lily's face.

"Like I told you, don't be dumb. You're my best friend. Money is no option. Besides, who helped me pay for my shopping debt that I owed to Daddy last year?" 

Lily laughed and replied , "Whatever, you just needed a little boost."

Jeanne responded with a "Sure" and pulled out her leather wallet.

Waving at the lady at the counter, Jeanne confidently said, " My friend wants that one." The lady put on some gloves so as not to get oil on the beautiful circlet and put it in a blue box, wrapping it with a ribbon. Jeanne paid and handed the box to Lily.

" We're all set." Jeanne beamed and together, the girls left the shop to get back to Hogwarts by carriages.

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhh!! I'm so extremely sorry, but school's out in a few days!! YAY!! I had a ton of finals to study for and I'm so sorry for making you wait. So completely sorry, but hope this was worth it. I'm still writing so don't' worry. Sorry again!! Please review^^ I hope Jeanne and Lily didn't sound too… "girly" in a way because the main point I was trying to get through is that when you go shopping for this kind of stuff, it's fun!! Plus, the guys aren't dating~ merely, having fun with a group of people and people can go to dances without actually 'dating' you know what I mean?


	17. Ch17

The room was frantic. Girls' underwear and laid out dresses peaking out from the bed covers as numerous females tried to shower, share the bathroom and put on makeup all at the same time.

"Lily!" Aquila Figg, one of the girls in the dorm, called to the sulking redhead sitting outside the door, waiting for all the other girls to be done. " Aren't you a prefect? Why aren't you using your bathroom?"

Lily's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet excitedly. " That's right! Thanks so much Figg, you're a lifesavor." Aquila laughed as Lily called for Jeanne to follow her. That girl was so funny.

" Atleast you got to shower." Lily complained to a complaining Jeanne who was frowning at how little time she got to shower. "But it's ok, we're going to the prefect bathrooms so it'll be a lot calmer there." 

Opening up to the mermaid portrait, Lily and Jeanne climbed in, basking in the---well--- lesser silence of the---lesser crowded area. The other prefects had pretty much showered and were just working on their hair and makeup.

" Jeanne, I'm going to shower, just do whatever you have to do now and when I get out, can you help me? I'll help you as always, with your hair." Lily asked really quickly. Jeanne's hair was long and fine so she usually needed Lily's help with it for formals.

"Yeah, go go." Jeanne turned back to one of the free mirrors and dumped all her supplies on the table.

Lily stripped off her robe and stepped into the shower, frantically squirting different gels and bubbles and scrubbing her skin clean. Ooh, she liked this orange smelling one. Yum…citrus. Distracted, Lily wondered what James and Sirius and Remus would look like. It was tradition to wear muggle suits on the formal balls and from what lily had see in her muggle magazines, The suits made guys look----fiiiine.

" Lily hurry!!" Jeanne called, "You've been in for about 30 minutes!"

Lily rinsed off the suds and stepped out of the shower, pulling a fluffy white towel around her body. Gosh, she didn't' have much time left. Putting on her robe again, Lily stepped out from the door and rushed towards where Jeanne was taking out the curlers from her hair. Jeanne liked curling her hair the muggle way for formals because it made her hair look more natural when she pinned it up, not like when she charmed it. Lily sat Jeanne down on the small chair and carefully  pinned up the curls into a loose looking updo with wisps here and there slipping out. As Jeanne handed bobby pins to her, Lily placed each bobby pin between the curls so that the curls stayed curly  when she pinned it up. Pulling out just a little bit of the longer strands at the nape of Jeanne's neck, Lily curled them so that they'd take  up some space  on Jeanne's back and not make her back look so empty.

Jeanne looked in the mirror and smiled. Lily was really talented with hair. Smiling, Jeanne reached to the small vial on the table and took a perfectly manicured finger to the tip and tabbed at the perfume. Jeanne gently dabbed behind her ears, her wrists and then at the hollow of her neck.

"Mmm. That smells nice," Lily said while pinning up curls. " What is it?"

" It's from France," Jeanne replied, putting some on Lily's wrist. " It was an experiment scent but I liked it so they gave me a sample. I think it's a mixture of lilacs and strawberries. Neat huh?"

" Yeah," Lily laughed, " It's making me hungry."

Jeanne laughed as well and rolled her eyes. " I like what you're doing to my hair."

Lily was done with the updo and was now transfiguring a pencil into a red rose, the color of Jeanne's dress. Tucking it into the side of her hair, Lily charmed it to stay secure. Taking a few other bobby pins, Lily transfigured those into little stems of baby's breath and tucked it randomly into the curls of Jeanne's updo. As the grand finale, Lily dusted some glitter onto the flowers and charmed for it to stay the whole night.

" Perfect," Lily whispered. " You look awesome."

Now it was Lily's turn. Jeanne could do hair, she just couldn't' do her own hair. While Jeanne was busy twisting Lily's hair up, Lily was rubbing glittery lotion all over her shoulders and arms, enhancing the orange scent of her shower gel. Quickly painting her nails with a final layer of clear gloss, Lily put on some chapstick and then moisturizer. It was time to do her face.

Lily didn't really need any  makeup, just enhancement so she lined the edges of her eyes with a bit of white eyeliner, making her look more awake and put on a bronzish colored lipstick. 

" Ooh, I know what looks good with that." Jeanne said, while tucking pieces of hair away. " In that red bag over there by the light, there's a sort of gold glittery lipstick. Don't' worry, it only makes your mouth shimmer, not make you look like a disco ball."

Lily nodded and reached for it, putting it on carefully.

"Perfect." Lily smiled at her reflection, noticing how white it made her teeth look.

"Finito!" Jeanne took a step back and took her wand, charming it to stay for the night. Lily glanced at her reflection and smiled again, totally grinning widely. Jeanne had taken the front part of her bangs and combed it aside, like a side part, but had taken the rest of her hair (the longer part) and twisted it back with rhinestone gems and tucking the curls into a semi French twist. Since her hair was three times longer than it took to do the French twist, Jeanne had curled it and fanned it out, tucking a jeweled barret between the transition.

Time was totally drawing near, because Jeanne had noticed that the other prefects had left to get back to their houses. Lining her lips with red lip liner and brushing on crimson lipstick, Jeanne smacked her lips and took one last glance in the mirror.

" Alright," Jeanne said. " Let's get back to the house to put on our stuff."

Lily nodded and collected all the equipment as Jeanne and she raced to the door.

Out of breath, but their hair still perfectly in place none-the-less, Jeanne and Lily  closed the door to the Girl's dormitory and went to the armoir where their dresses were neatly hanging.

" Wow, I like your hair…" Karishma, another girl in the dorm, remarked. " You guys look so pretty."

Lily grinned at her and replied a quick thanks as she and Jeanne went behind the changing screen to zip up their dresses. After they were done, Jeanne slipped on the diamond bracelet cuff, admiring the mirroring shimmers and put on the shining necklace. The chain itself was just loops of silver twisted around to reflect the light but right at the middle, a diamond rose sat at Jeanne's chest. Her ears framed the exquisitely made diamond teardrops. All in all, it was perfect.

Meanwhile, All Lily had to do was slip on the clasp the elaborate circlet. Since her dress was quite simple, her jewelry had to be elaborate. It was an extremely beautiful circlet. With light silver chains weaving in and out of diamond studded flowers with frosty stone leaves and little touches of  pale pink rubies, it was extremely complex. For any other dress, it would have looked overdone, but not with the dress that Lily had on.

"Ready?" Lily asked and tightly clasped hands with Jeanne.

"Ready." Jeanne grinned and opened the door. 

Stepping down the stairs, Jeanne and Lily felt like a million bucks, partially because someone had charmed a red carpet down the stone stairs. Several people turned to see who was arriving in the Gryffindor common room, because all the Gryffindors were already out gathering in the common room, but Jeanne was looking for Sirius and James was just….well James was with Sirius. Well ok, James wanted to see what Lily looked like too.

Jeanne's sharp eyes, landed on Sirius and James talking at the base of the stairway. Wow. She had to say, he looked even better that he did when she saw him in a suit last time. Donning a pinstriped suit that accentuated his height, he wore a black collared shirt underneath with a silver vest. James was also looking quite dashing,  Jeanne had to say as well. He wore a navy tinted black wool suit with a dark silver collared shirt underneath and had on an even darker silver vest. His glasses made him look maybe about 21! Lily suure had some good taste.

Clearing her throat daintily, yet a bit mockingly, Jeanne waited with Lily at her side, fidgeting slightly.

Sirius and James looked up, and Lily could totally see the amazement in their eyes.

" Jeanne, you look absolutely stunning." Sirius said smoothly and handing her a long white rose.

Jeanne accepted it and grinned at Sirius, showing off her pearly white teeth against the red lipstick contrast.

Wow. Sirius had to say that Jeanne would definitely make some jaws drop tonight.  From her beautiful hair down to her beautiful strappy red high-heeled shoes, Jeanne would definitely make some jaws drop. Sirius marveled at how nice that long red gown looked on her. Although she was like a sister figure to him, Jeanne looked about 19 with the strapless satiny gown. It hugged her bust, but not too much, and then slid smoothly over her hips and flared out in a train at the back. Simple and beautiful.

But Lily, wow. Lily didn't normally look like this. It was a complete complete change from normal Lily. Was that really Lily? 

James sucked in his breath.

This Lily, looked even more gorgeous than the Lily that he saw everyday. Wait. Blah, fine. He'd let that go, Everyone knew Lily was pretty. But wow, this Lily looked like she owned Hogwarts. Her and Jeanne alike, they looked beautiful; absolutely stunning. He remembered when Lily had told him that she had never actually purchased a dress that she liked. By the looks of this, Lily definitely liked this dress. She was glowing! The dress looked like satin (as well). Simple pale pink/purple spaghetti straps rested on her regal shoulders and trailed into a high waistline sash. This sash was really connected to her dress because it pulled to her back and looped into a huge satin bow, the ends, trailing down to her feet. The bottom half of the gown was black and flowing. It was beautiful.

He almost forgot that he wasn't her date, just almost. Lily just looked great, that was all. Besides, he had his actual date waiting for him.

"Jeanne, Lily, you girls look absolutely mahhhh-velous." Sirius said in an  exaggerated southern accent.

"Haha, no kidding," James echoed. " You ladies look magnificent, the bells of the ball."

Lily blushed, " Thanks James, thanks Sirius. Well, I'm off to go meet my date. See you later."

Lily turned to go but James caught her wrist and said softly, "We can all go together, I have to meet my date at the ball too."

James stared gently into Lily's eyes before Lily smiled and shyly replied, " Sure."

Sirius and Jeanne were walking along just fine, joking with each other as the four of them headed to the Great Hall.

"Do you know where Remus is?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said. " Remus already left to find Heather."

As the four of them reached the giant doors of the Great Hall, Sirius opened it up, letting the ladies go in first and then James.

"Oooh…" Jeanne was entranced by the room. " It looks wonderful. James, Lily; you guys did a great job planning this ball." True to her word, the place did look ethereal in a cozy sense. The normally lit candles were toppled with red and green sparkling ribbons as they rested on fluffy snow tufts, which showered sparkling crystal snow tears that burst into gold glitter and evaporated away before they hit the students. Not only that, on the round tables pushed to the side so that dancing could be in order at the middle, had clear tall champagne glasses that held iced strawberry juice; a fantastic change from the everyday pumpkin juice. The room glowed with gentle light and every now and then, bright golden sparks showered the room with light.

" Come on mademoiselle," Sirius teased Jeanne. " Let's go boogie." Sirius tugged gently at Jeanne's fingers and led her to the dance floor.

"James!!" A very classy witch who was probably James' date, Nina, glided across the dance floor and latched onto his arm. Lily looked away, a bit uncomfortable so she scanned the room for Chris.

" Hello Miss Nina." James smiled at her. " You look very fine this evening."

Nina smiled modestly at him, but clearly was pleased and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. " So do you, James. So do you."

Nina did look fine. In fact, Lily almost _ALMOST_ envied how the older girl could look so much older, yet so elegantly chic. Her dress was entirely black, but was strapless and had a plunge in the middle where she had cleavage showing. However, it was like chiffon style where it looked like the smooth linen cloth wrapped around her numerous times and yet showed her curvy figure. As Lily had noticed before, she was wearing black satin gloves and had a diamond necklace around her neck, probably real of course, and a ring of diamonds circled into her sleeked back bun. Stunning. Simply stunning.

Lily smiled at James unconsciously as he waved to her and told her that he'd be going to dance while she pondered her own jealous thoughts. However, Chris saved her a bit of her agony by surprising her with a glittering pink rose.

" Sorry I was late," Chris replied, a bit out of breath. " I was getting this for you."

Lily smiled graciously and took the delicate flower. "Thanks Chris. It's beautiful."

"Wow Lily," Chris said to her. " You're really looking beautiful tonight. Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" He held out his arm and Lily grinned before taking it.

"Of course Chris."

Lead towards the center of the dance floor, Chris tugged a little on Lily's hands sending her gently into his arms as they started to dance. Lily giggled inwardly as she saw all the other couples on the dance floor. Wow, everyone looked so beautiful. The band that the prefects and James and Marianne had chosen was very popular, **Celestial Love Potions**. It was a miracle that they had actually come.

"Welcome, upperclassmen of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's grand voice sounded thruought the hall. "I trust that you're having a fine time at our annual Yule Ball planned by our Prefects and Head facility. However, since it is tradition for our Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. James Potter and Miss Marianne Liang, to lead a song, I ask that you may clear the floor until they're done.

The Celestial Love Potions' lead guitarist stuck his chords; slow and romantic as the singer hummed along the lines, her melodic voice floating in the air. James (reluctantly but not showing it) entered the floor with Marianne's hand held in his own in front of him and took her in his arms, dancing with the beat. Marianne's petite and dainty feet moving along with James' masculine and gliding rhythm. Lily was jealous. It was simple like that. She even knew it herself. 

Marianne's sleek raven hair was pushed back into an updo, which was loosely curled so that it looked natural, and she had incorporated tiny pearls sporadically in between the natural waves. Not only that, she was wearing a radiant white, creamy dress that flowed around her petite body. The train flowed out in back of her and the top was simple with spaghetti straps. It was simple, but it was gorgeous on her. The color complemented her pale olive skin. How could she compete with the older girl?!

Sirius and Jeanne were standing beside her and Chris but Jeanne glanced at Lily. Despite having Chris' arm around her hips, Lily seemed a bit far away and Jeanne knew what she was thinking about. Her gaze was directly towards the dancing couple. A certain person dancing. Poor Lily, Jeanne had to say that the older asian girl was certainly very pretty.

"Lily, do you want a drink?" Chris said to an entranced Lily.

"huh?" Lily replied, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes will you?"

"No problem," Chris gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and strolled to the refreshment table.

Jeanne and Sirius stared at Lily who looked a bit surprised.

"I didn't know he would do that?" Lily looked defensive

Sirius was in thought by the time Chris arrived with Lily's drink, but decided not to voice it.

"Lily, you want to dance with me?" Chris asked gently.

" Sure." Lily smiled at him. Sirius and Jeanne were already dancing on the dance floor so she decided to go as well.

Sirius and Jeanne looked like they were having fun. A fast song was in place and Sirius was incorporating all kinds of funky dance movements around a laughing Jeanne. It looked like swing dancing because Sirius was rapidly weaving Jeanne through his harms and giving her some fancy turns. The song ended and Sirius dipped Jeanne.

"Sirius where'd you learn to dance like that?" Jeanne's flushed face was glowing because of all the fun she was having.

"Ohh, I've been taught dance lessons when I was small. It comes naturally now." Sirius grinned at her before taking her hands and placing them around her neck for the slow song that was starting to play. 

Sirius really was a great dancer. Most other people were just shifting feet but Sirius was twirling Jeanne every so often, dipping her and spinning her into his arms during the entire slow song. One could probably hear Jeanne's happy giggles from far away. Everyone was so happy tonight. Lily looked on to where Nina and James were dancing as she was dancing with Chris. Nina's head was resting on James' shoulder as his strong arms were around her tiny waist. Lily almost grimaced. A girl should definitely not be so skinny, she thought. As Lily was staring, James' eyes had unconsciously locked onto hers.

Lily blushed and looked away, leaving James blushing a bit too.

"What was that?" He asked himself internally, berating himself for acting that way. "You can't even look at Lily now?"

"May I cut in?" Hugh Levton, a senior Ravenclaw, tapped James' shoulder making Nina look up.

"Oh yes, of course." James flashed a charming grin at Nina and handed her hand into those of Hugh's awaiting ones.  Turning his back towards them, he unconsciously strolled towards Lily and Chris. Trying not to laugh because he saw Chris's head bending down near Lily's neck and because Lily felt like it was an invasion of her space, she was sort of straining her neck away from him. Ouch. She looked so tense. Tapping the shoulder of Chris without thinking, he just blurted out, smoothly nonetheless, "May I dance with Lily?"

Chris stared at him a bit intensely before nodding and telling Lily that he'd by the refreshment table. Lily grinned at James as she put her arms around his neck. Heavens, James was extremely tall, but it was just so comfortable. Without even thinking, Lily rested her head onto his shoulder. James smiled, not really knowing why and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"James, you're such a good dancer," Lily grinned up at him as he spun her around and back into his arms.

"Heh, me and Sirius learned at a young age, so did Remus." James nodded towards Remus and Heather were dancing peacefully.

Lily looked in his direction and grinned. "Remus looks so handsome."

James smirked at her and then replied, " Yeah, he looks hot tonight huh?"

Lily laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm, " I said handsome, I don't like Remus like that."

James was internally relieved, for the reason that he didn't know of, and just kept dancing with Lily. 

Remus was wearing a wool charcoal black suit with a light blue collared shirt underneath and a black vest. He was also wearing a silver chain on his neck, like James and Sirius; which made him look a bit more 'dangerous' in a way. But Lily knew he wasn't like that.

Meanwhile, the song was slowing to a halt and James was thinking weird thoughts.

"Her hair is so soft," He thought internally as his jaw grazed the top of her hair. "It smells nice too. Mm. Oranges." 

Spinning her around again and softly back into his arms, the song slowed down into the end.

"Well, Miss Evans." James mused at her. " It was a pleasure to dance with you but you're date seems to be wanting you back."

Lily was grinning but as soon as she heard that, her grin faltered a bit. Nonetheless, she smiled back as widely as she could and replied,

 " Thank you for that dance, Mr. Potter."

James, who slowly walking away turned around and said, "Please, call me James." With that he swiftly walked back to her and whispered into her ear, 

"Save me the last dance."

A/N: WOOOOOT SUMMER IS HERE!! THAT MEANS I CAN UPDATE SOO MUCH MORE NOW!! HOPE U ENJOYED THE SECOND PART OF THE DANCE, THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS THE LAST DANCE AND WAT NOT!! **THANKS FOR REVIEWING**!!


	18. Ch18

Lily pondered what the meaning of James' last phrase meant. Right now he was happily dancing with Nina and the ball was near to end. While she was dancing with Chris, Lily was just thinking about James in general. Lily knew everything about James. They had shared all their secrets and even though their friendship was only the span of about a year, they seemed like the best of friends. The five of them had an incredibly strong bond; Remus, Jeanne, Sirius, Lily and James.

Even though,  there were an incredible amount of older girls who were weary and suspicious of Jeanne and Lily's motives, Lily had the back up of her great friends from her own age, and below. However Lily just couldn't deny it. She liked James. It wasn't like Jeanne and Sirius' relationship of a brother/ sister loving, it was more like Lily simply wanted James. It wasn't lust, Lily wasn't that kind of girl who lusted after what the feel of his lips on hers felt like or what his incredibly smooth hands could do. Lily wasn't obsessive either. True, she thought about him day and night; maybe even in her dreams, but she was not stalking him. She was not doing his homework for her. Lily was just Lily. Lily just liked James.

Lily sighed. James was just so perfect. True, he had his faults like being a bit withdrawn at times but Lily knew the reason back to that. She could list his favorite color, who his parents were, his habits, his hobbies, his best friends. And he could do the same. If only the feelings that she had were mutual.

Little did she know, James was now trying to figure out his blossoming feelings. It was crazy for him. It was driving him insane. He could make out the different tints of her beautiful wine red hair. He could see atleast ten different shades of her emerald eyes. She was Lily Evans. Her favorite color was lime green because it was so bright and she had an obsession with orange pens. She claimed that she only studied because of her parents' pressure but James could see deep down within that it was a pride for her to try and keep up with the top students. Lily and her sister Petunia were on opposite sides of the planet. When she thought no one was looking, she'd chew on the nail of her pinky finger. Despite her gorgeous long red hair, she always had it up because it was just too much of a hassle for her in school. James knew everything about her….

Sneaking a look at Lily, he saw that she was absently staring at him. James stared a little longer, smiling at her until she realized that he was looking at her! Lily blinked rapidly and then cast her gaze down, but not before letting James see a smile graze her lips.

James chuckled internally, with Lily he could be anything he wanted. He remembered how she had felt in his arms. He hated to hear some of his friends say that the girl of their dreams felt "_just perfect_" in their arms. Lily didn't feel "_perfect_" in his arms. It was a comfortable feeling. It was safe, secure, loving. Dancing with Lily wasn't awkward, it was just gently-so. Meant to be. Shaking his head, James wondered what was making him think all these thoughts.  Besides, the song was over, Nina was going to go to the bathroom. Ahh.. the last song was here.

"Nina, while you're going to the bathroom," James said to her, "do you think I could dance with a friend?"

James could see some conflict in Nina's eyes but she nonetheless agreed and said she'd be right back. Walking towards Lily and smiling as he saw a girl around Lily's age ask Chris to dance, leaving Lily alone in the midst of the dance floor.

Lily looked up and her eyes widened as she saw James Potter coming towards her. He remembered. Well, duh he remembered, but he meant it. Lily waited what seemed like forever as James walked towards her. Her heart beat quickened. But suddenly it dropped. It dropped about 1000 feet. Just dropped.

Marianne had just intercepted James for the last dance. Her slim figure was standing in front of him, clad all in smooth crème cloth. She was smiling at him and he to her.

He accepted.

Lily slowly slipped away.

James slowly took Marianne in his arms. He was supposed to dance with Lily but how could he refuse the Head girl in which he worked with. Lily was his friend, she'd understand...hopefully. He didn't understand what had possessed him to ask her for the last dance. Maybe it was just his friendly instincts. However, something in his gut told him that he was totally lying. Hah. Friendly instincts, what a joke.

James looked around. Lily was nowhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily returned to the common room early. The younger years were asleep and she had left while everyone was dancing to the last song. Going upstairs to the bathrooms, Lily dragged herself in, carefully took off her dress and put it aside. Taking out all her bobby pins, the jeweled barette and the gorgeous circlet, Lily's hair tumbled down onto her shoulders. Ahh. She could do with a nice bath right now.

Lily pulled on a silk robe, got her pajamas and stole out of the common room to the Prefect's bathrooms. Lily smiled in relief as it was empty and quiet with no occupants. Filling the water in the gigantic tub, Lily played with the taps. Just like the suite in Europe. Lily sank down into the warm water with a layer of thick purple foam on the surface of the water. Mmm. It smelled like Lilacs. Lily lied back so that her head floated on the surface of the water, relaxing herself.  That was enough. The water soothed her; acting like a warm embrace….from a certain person.

All Lily wanted was for someone to be hers. Lily just wanted to be happy, like her parents with each other. Lily wanted the comfort and security that her parents didn't provide for her. Sure, she loved her parents, but they were constantly putting pressure on her academic performance. And Petunia, she'd left and gotten married to whom she didn't know. She and Petunia weren't close at all. She just wanted someone to put their arms around her so that she could be safe in them. She wanted someone to really really pay attention to her and listen to her chatter about her day. She wanted to cry into the shoulder of that certain someone. It didn't matter if it was James because for all she knew, he really didn't have a crush at this point. All Lily wanted was for someone to think she was special.

Lily got up from the water slowly and coiled a yellow towel around her body. She was all nice and clean and it felt good to be relaxed. Lily put on her new silk pajamas, loving the way it felt against her clean skin and put on the matching silk robe. Putting a drying charm on her hair, Lily walked out of the bathroom and back into the common room where many couples were telling each other goodnight. The last thing she remembered was the flickering of the fire across from the couch.

It was probably 2 oclock when James came into the common room. He'd already showered in the Head room and was coming back to spend the night in the Boys' Dormitory. James passed the couches as the fire was dying and caught a flash of white. Curious, he got closer to the couches and took a look. It was Lily! With one hand hanging off the couch and another tucked behind her head, Lily's robe was sort of open, exposing her silky nightgown. Even though it wasn't R-rated, James felt a bit protective and scooped her up. Walking up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory, James unlocked the doors and walked towards the only empty bed. Lily mumbled something as James gently placed her onto the soft bed. Taking the covers, James placed them over Lily as she unconsciously laced her fingers in between James'. James stared at her sleeping figure, brushing some hair out of her face, noticing the smoothness of her pale skin, her full lips, small nose and dreamy smile. He took in the barely noticeable freckles, the adorably chubby cheeks, and dark lashes.

For the first time, James fully realized that Lily was beautiful.

Kissing her on the cheek and untangling her hand from his, James left the room, a bit confused with his thoughts, but strangely understanding what they meant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily lay back in her bed. She coughed and tried to breathe through her stuffed up nose. Hacking out phlegm and walking up into the bathroom to spit it out, Lily tied back her red hair and rinsed cool water all over her face. Her normally vibrant hair looked so limp and dead against her pale, pale, even paler than normal face color. Today, her cheeks were lacking in color whereas she was usually rosy cheeked. Lily groaned, she had the flu. 

Jeanne was sleeping peacefully next to her on her bed, her chest rising up slowly with every breath. 

Maybe she shouldn't have run outside while the spring shower was pouring down. Truth be told, even though the weather was starting to get warm, Lily was coming back from dinner when she came across the encountering of James and Marianne.

_Flashback_:

James' thin wired glasses glinted in the flickering evening light as the sun was slowly setting. He was all sweaty from quidditch practice and desirably hungry for sustenance but a shower was definitely in order. Munching on an apple thoughtfully, James pondered about……Lily.

_"How could she be so beautiful and I didn't notice?" James asked himself, unconsciously running his hands through his hair (only when he was deep in thought, according to Lily.) _

_His inner voice laughed at him, yet soothing him, saying "Oh you knew it, you just knew she was beautiful from the inside first."_

_James knew he was impartial to dating at this point in time. It really didn't matter to him at this point. He knew how manipulative some girls were. He knew the reputations of the…---er—…more eager of the female species. But what was so good about himself? Sirius and Remus joked to him so many times saying that he broke the hearts of a billion girls daily just because he wouldn't succomb to their hinting. Yet, each time they said so, he hadn't noticed. _

_James didn't want a gorgeous trophy as his companion. He wanted someone he could really talk to, laugh with, study with, have fun with. He wanted someone who'd challenge him and rebuke him (once in a while'd be nice). He just wanted a nice girl that'd trust him and respect him and give him the security he didn't find at home. Although his friends were awesome with the security measure since the three of them (minus Peter, he hadn't been in school lately) had a bond of almost 15 years, James couldn't help but wonder when he'd find his future significant other. Or maybe he wasn't meant to have one……_

_James didn't realize that he had stopped right in front of the smiling face of Marianne._

_"Good evening James." The Head Girl beamed at him, holding a pile of books in her arms._

_"Hello Marianne," James smiled politely._

_"I take it you were just at Quidditch practice," Marianne said to him._

_James looked down at himself and than at Marianne. Despite the fact that it was late in the evening and by now most student's uniforms would be all wrinkled and buttons would be unbuttoned, Marianne still looked as picture perfect as ever. With her dark ebony hair tied back into a simple pony tail, her wide almond shaped eyes stared him with curiosity and something he couldn't quite interpret. Her grey cashmere sweater with the Ravenclaw house crest was lint-free and snug fitting but not too much as the white collared blouse she had underneath was pristine and impeccably white. And even though some girls decided to test their limits on the dress code, Marianne was certainly business like with her pleated skirt stopping right at her knees and white knee socks matched with black school-girl pumps._

_"Yep, dirty and sweaty from Quidditch, as always." James said simply._

_Marianne smiled at him with her lush red lips, "We need to get together sometime, James. You and I. Afterall, we are Head boy and Head girl. We have certain…duties to discuss." As she said this, she stepped closer and closer and closer to James._

_James felt his heartbeat quicken it's pace. Marianne stopped until they were so close that if James had just moved his neck forward a bit, his chest would have probably bumped with Marianne's nose._

_"Wouldn't you say?" Marianne's lips murmured and came closer and closer to his own. _

_Smoothly, he turned his face to the side just as Marianne chastely kissed the lower part of his cheek._

_She looked up at him simply, smiling a bit._

_"You haven't changed a bit James," Marianne said, amused. James looked away, knowing what she was saying was true. It'd always be true._

_Gathering her books and gliding past him making him smell the floral scent of her hair, she looked back at him smiling and said, "We have a lot of planning to do. Professor Dumbledore warned for us not to shirk our duties for this is the complicated season of the year."_

_Turning on her heel, she walked off, barely making a sound, leaving James standing there with an apple in one hand and his broom in the other._

_Lily had seen the whole thing and she did the one thing she usually did,_

_Ran._

End Flashback.

Blahhh, Lily waved that thought aside. So that's why Marianne broke up with James! Because he wasn't willing to let go of his virgin lips. Lily smiled at the irony. Usually it would be the girls thinking this way, but Lily knew that Sirius, James and Remus had all made a pact agreement. If that girl couldn't take the fact that James was truly looking for something special; than she didn't deserve him.

Lily coughed again and groaned just as Jeanne rose up from her bed, yawning and smiling as usual. She had been smiling a lot this school year, and Lily knew it was because of her friendship with Sirius. Sirius treated her just like a younger sister, except without the rivalry. Together, Jeanne was more outgoing while Sirius was more protective of her. Once when a 7th year boy from Hufflepuff had tried to ask out Jeanne and even though she hadn't intend to say yes, Sirius had quickly told him off without even asking her for her approval. Jeanne and him had a whole row for about 3 weeks before he came back to her and gave her a public apology. The fight had only gotten them to be even closer.

"Lily, are you ok?" Jeanne's smiling face quickly turned into a concerned one, her motherly side coming out full blown. " Do you want me to go get Madame Pomfrey?"

Lily shook her head fervently. Whenever she was sick, all she had to do was sleep and relax and then the sickness would go away. Her illnesses were mainly because of stress.

Jeanne was staring at her critically, but knowing about Lily's stress colds, she nodded and proceeded to get dressed.

"I'll get your homework for you and all that other stuff ok?" Jeanne placed her perfectly manicured hands on Lily's forehead, feeling if the temperature was hot or cold. " You seem a bit clammy, but just go to sleep for today. You'll be better tomarrow."

Jeanne kissed her on the forehead, just like a mother would, and pulled on her socks and shoes as other girls told her to get well and sleep. Soon, they hurridly flounced out of the room into the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When James heard from Jeanne that Lily was sick, his first instinct was to run up to the Girl's Dormitory and see how she was doing. Yes, so that's what he was doing. Following his first instinct. James ran; his doc marten shoes silently gliding across the floor as his the wind went through his hair. His black robe billowed out in back of him making younger years part from his path with admiration. His long legs took him to the far corner of the Common Room, but not before stopping by the kitchen, and he hastily said the password to climb through the Portrait Hole.

Striding up the narrow winding stairs to the Girl's Dormitory, he stopped, composed himself and opened the door quietly. Looking to the area where he had once settled her down onto the very same bed, James saw a very pale Lily sleeping soundly. In about two strides he had reached the side of her bed, and sank down on the edge of it, gazing at Lily.

Poor Lily, James' mind kept thinking.

James instinctively pushed the damp hair out of her eyes and back behind her ear as he felt her forehead for a temperature. 

It was a bit cold. Was Lily cold?

James pushed aside the thin blanket that Lily had covering her and looked at her pajamas. Although maybe if people came in, this would look like an act of perversion, James was doing it to see how much Lily had on. If Lily was having a fever, she'd need to take a shower immediately to be comfortable. Luckily, Lily had on simple blue cotton pajamas with a t-shirt and it was only her face that was clammy. 

James rushed into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and filled it with cold water. Squeezing out the excess water, James hurried back to Lily's bed and dabbed her face with it.

Lily's eyes fluttered and then opened slowly.

"James." She smiled faintly at him and held out her hand.

James took it in his own.

"  I heard you were a sick little girl today," James teased Lily gently as he watched her eyelids flutter and then she smiled.

"Only for today, just wait. I'm a tough girl, I'll be able to beat you up tomorrow."

James chuckled.

"James?" Lily opened up her eyes, wide. " Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want you to miss school or anything---"

James tugged on her hands and interrupted. " I'll stay with you the whole day."

Lily looked a bit worried. " Are you sure? I mean, you play an important role. If you're not….there…."

She didn't finish her sentence for James had laced his fingers through hers and looked at her with the smirk that told her to stop talking.

" It's ok," James said, smiling shyly. " I'll spend the day with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily had fallen asleep, but not before asking James to tell her more about himself and everything that was going on. Lily didn't feel comfortable feeling that she was like an old lady waiting for some guy who was sitting on a chair watching her sick in bed and so therefore James had taken off his shoes and gotten beside her, sitting upright as she was laying down, smiling at him.

" I saw you and Marianne…" Lily murmured. " I saw her kiss you…"

James cast an alarming gaze at a sleepy Lily and mumbled, " It wasn't really kissing. I turned my head."

The sleepy Lily smiled dreamily and clutched his arm unconsciously making an extremely nervous James look around rapidly and try to pull away. However, James just couldn't because the sleepy Lily just gripped his arm harder. Until did he relax, Lily relaxed her grip.

"James…" Lily mumbled again. " Is there no one that you love? Do you really think you're alone in this world, besides Sirius and Remus. Do you really think that you'll never find Her?"

James gulped knowing full well what she was talking about, " Who's her?" 

" The girl of your dreams. The girl in your dreams." Lily mumbled and she finally dozed off.

James stared at her for the longest time.

"She's close by," He whispered. James slowly leaned towards Lily, hesitantly. As his lips got nearer to her cheek, James gently kissed Lily on her cheekbone and smoothed back her hair.

"There is one girl that I love," James said softly. " I think I know who it is."

A/N:: Ahhhh!! Stupid FF.NET, all these stupid blocks in which I can't upload! So sorry if this came up too slow. FF.NET sometimes  won't put mine up when I've updated so you might hafta just track my name~ Thanks for reviewing!!


	19. Ch19

*A/N: Alright you guys, I see we need some fluff in order. Lighten up our lives a bit. Hope this was worthwhile for you guys. ON WITH THE STORY!!! Long live James Potter, Lily Potter and *ahem* the other guy (yes, I don't' want to spoil it for people)!!! NOW ONWARD!!

James stared at Lily. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. 

The sun was shining. The sky was a cerulean blue with clouds that looked like cotton puffs floating around. There were birds singing and butterflies floating. Even the whomping willow was on extraordinary good behavior today. Students were just walking around Hogwarts or laying by the lake lazily, watching other students play ball or ride broomsticks.

"What's up with you man?" Sirius nudged James in the ribs. " You sweet on Water-Lily over there?"

James blinked and then chuckled with Sirius. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius gave him a smirk that said he knew it all while a girl walking by giggled and stared. "You've been staring at her for the past 10 minutes. Care to share?"

James gave him a look and brushed imaginary lint off of his white sweater and unconsciously ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Sirius gave a guffaw. " Yeah, and I might as well go and date Jeanne over there, next to Lily."

James laughed. " How are you and Jeanne by the way?"

"Jeanne?" Sirius smiled. "Fine. I can't believe we met so late. She made me promise to tell her if I'd ever finally fall for a girl. As long as she's here as my little sis, I don't need any other girl right?"

James smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Now," Sirius continued. " Don't try to change the subject. I know there's something between you guys. And Don't tell me you guys are just friends because from what I see, you guys are. But something is still there."

James opened his mouth in protest. " We are friends. We're really good friends."

Sirius smirked, " Sure. Friends with benefits?"

James snorted and punched Sirius lightly on the arm. " Whatever."

" I see all and I know all," Sirius said in a mysterious voice as he crossed his long longs and folded his hands up.  James messed up his hair.

"Come on, Prongs." Sirius said in his normal voice. " You stare at her everyday and when you talk to her in the halls, you sneak little peaks at her."

James started to protest but Sirius interrupted him.

"Not only that, I bet that if I'd ask you right now what her favorite color and why she likes it, you could answer it."

"Lime green because it's so spunky and bright, but Padfoot---" James blurted.

"See?" Sirius smirked again. " But Prongs. The best part is, she does the same."

"Padfoot, you---" James stopped suddenly. "What?"

Sirius nodded happily. " Yup, you heard me."

"Wait," James said. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Sirius began, "is that when you're not looking, she stares at you too. It's not like she's drooling or anything. I mean, come on Prongs, this is Lily we're talking about. But she stares at you and sort of looks wistful."

"Wait a minute," James objected. " Wistful? Lily? If anyone should be wistful, it should be me."

"AH HA!" Sirius laughed. " So you admit it!"

"Admit what?" Remus asked, as he sidled over to where the two handsome men were lounging on he grass. He had his favorite book with him and was catching up to some reading.

"Prongsie over here just admitted that he liked Water Lily over there." Sirius grinned widely as James groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Remus laughed. "Not surprising. Wolf instincts. You know." He smirked and nodded his head a bit, making some girls nearby giggle. " Besides, she looks at you a lot."

"SEE?" Sirius bellowed.

Now James was extremely confused. He looked off to where Jeanne and Lily were dipping their feet in the lake, tickling the giant squid that rose up to meet them. Lily's crimson hair was down today, and looked so carefree while the wind caressed it with its invisible fingers. She was wearing loose jean capris and a light blue T shirt with a pocket at the stomach and it made her look so down-to-earth. So beautiful, and approachable.

Remus noticed, but just smiled and opened up his book.

"Now that we have a fact in order," Sirius smiled happily, " I see her sometimes sneaking peeks at you. During lunch, she watches what you eat, and you make sure she eats. She always sits across from you, next to Jeanne and when she sees you, her eyes light up and she smiles even more than usual."

"How do you know all this?" James asked. " And why are you looking at Lily?"

"Jealous Prongs?" Sirius stuck out his tongue and chuckled. " Me and Jeanne have both noticed it. Although Jeanne doesn't say much about Lily and you, when I asked if she noticed it as well, she said yes. Numbers don't lie. 2 against 1."

Remus laughed, " Ooh, Prongs. Shot down." And he went back to his book.

James sat back on his elbows, deep in thought, unconsciously watching Jeanne and Lily splash the giant squid that was a sucker for cute girls. Jeanne's faded blue overalls rolled up to her knees were slowly getting wet and her white t-shirt underneath was getting wrinkled. But despite that little description, James couldn't help noticing how close the two young ladies were.

"Do you think it's right?" James asked Sirius. " Do you really think it's right to like a girl younger than I am? Would she even like me? I mean, Lily has a lot of guys to choose from, why would she choose me? And also, What if she doesn't even like me?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side, making some nearby girls giggle, thinking thoughtfully. 

"All the clues are there, man." He said. "It's your chance to take."

"Yeah James," Remus smiled. " Where's the Gryffindor in you?"

That didn't help James very much. Doing anything to cross the lines of friendship could either improve the friendship greatly, or slice it apart dramatically and this wasn't one of the chances James was willing to take. None the less, James had to feel a bit euphoric that Lily was checking him out.

" Gryffindor isn't Cupid!!!" James bellowed as Sirius tackled him and gave him a noogie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sighed and snuck another peek at Sirius, Remus and James sitting on the grassy plain. She impatiently brushed her hair back from her face and dipped her hand back into the warm warm water.

" Lily, how are you and Mr. Potter?" Jeanne said, laughing.

"Jeanne!" Lily hissed. " They're ONLY sitting 2 feet away from us."

Jeanne looked around and indeed saw that they were sitting quite near. The only thing was, they looked like they were having quite an intense conversation.

"Relax, girl." Jeanne smiled. " But how is he, indeed. Do tell."

Lily blushed. " He's fine, Jeanne."

"Ahh," said Jeanne who was looking quite philosophical. "He's _fine_ is he?

Lily sighed dramatically and put a hand to her forehead. " I wish he'd just come over to me and sweep me off my feet so we can ride off in the sunset somewhere." Jeanne laughed and tickled the Giant Squid again. " Well, he does look awfully fine, wearing that nice sweater of his. Not that I'm looking."

"Whatever!" Lily laughed. " But he does look nice. He always looks nice. And Sirius always looks nice too. So does Remus. What's with this? Do they have a personal shopper or something? Half the Hogwarts population of men don't dress as nice as they do."

Lily snuck another look at the three guys who were now laughing heartily. James looked especially handsome today, wearing faded blue jeans and a light white sweater while Sirius was wearing a ribbed yellow Polo that contrasted with his tan quite nicely and was wearing sandblasted jeans. However, Remus was looking especially good-looking today as girls kept walking past all three of them, hoping to catch their attention. Remus, without even realizing that girls existed (just kidding) but was more focused on his book, was wearing a pair of comfortable black trousers and a blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Jeanne grinned, " Actually, they have their own personal tailor."

Lily frowned, " You mean Madam Malkin's? Because, that means so do I."

Jeanne shook her head. " No, as in the three of them actually get regular clothes made for them. Not Robes.  My mom knows their seamstress, that's how I have one too."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that explains why. Man, I wish I were rich too." She grinned jokingly.

Jeanne shrugged, " It's not really much. Money's just money. I want real happiness."

Lily reached out and tried to touch the flowers on the Lily pads. They were so beautiful. She reached for it, but it just wouldn't come near. Stretching out her finger tips, Lily stretched as far as she could and tried to touch the flower. Her fingers brushed over it. Just a little more. Lily reached out as far as she could and---

Promptly fell in with a splash.

"Lily?" Jeanne took her feet out of the water, knowing Lily all too well. "Are you ok? Lily?"

James and Sirius had stopped talking and now had wandered over. Remus was looking up, a bit concerned.

"Lily?" James called. " Are you alright?"

Lily brushed the water out of her eyes, laughing slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm dumb, don't mind me," She joked. " I wanted to touch that Lily pad." Lily pointed to the now far away, flower floating into the middle of the pool. She climbed out of the lake, shivering as the wind blew at her and water pooled at her feet. Her dark hair was now drenched and plastered to her face. Lily saw James, Sirius and Remus staring speculatively at her, slightly amused, and blushed.

"All for a lily pad huh?" Sirius smiled and transfigured a tissue into a towel. "Here. You must be freezing."

Remus closed his book and walked over, brushing his golden hair from his eyes. "Poor Lily, do you need to go back to the common room?"

"Naw." Lily grinned. " I'm a swimmer, water doesn't hurt me."

They all laughed and James put the towel around her, his strong arms enveloping around her as he helped her get a bit warmer.

"There," James grinned at her and took out his wand to put a drying spell on her. " you feeling alright?"

Lily smiled shyly at him. " Yup. Good as new."

Remus and Sirius grinned at each other, transmitting secret messages. " We'll umm…we'll just let you two, uh..AHEM." Sirius coughed loudly.

"Yeah, uhh." Remus grinned. "Come on Jeanne, uh.. yeah."

James felt his neck and ears get a bit hot as Lily bowed her head, trying to stop the flush from entering her cheeks.

"Come one Lily, lets go." James smiled at her and took her arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" Jeanne covered her eyes and screamed. " NO!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE PATHETIC. HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR TESTS. HOW COULD YOU HAVE MADE US SO ASHAMED OF YOU?"  Jeanne's mother screamed at her as Jeanne was cowarding on the floor, her wand forgotten. "WHAT WILL WE DO WITH YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO GROW UP AND LIVE AS A HOBO WITH THE FILTHIER OF MUGGLES EVEN. EVERYTHING YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU HAVE THROWN AWAY."

"I swear!!" Jeanne was sobbing uncontrollably. "You don't understand. I did everything. I studied. Please!!"

" HOW CAN WE BEAR WITH THIS SHAME!! YOUR SISTER WAS NEVER LIKE THIS! YOU'RE DISPICABLE. YOU'RE WORSE THAN A SQUIB WITHOUT EDUCATION!" Jeanne's mother continued to shout. 

"Mother!" Jeanne was on the floor, curled up in a ball. " You don't understand. I tried."

" THERE'S ONLY ONE THING WE CAN DO WITH YOU. YOU'RE NO LONGER ALOUD IN THE WANG HOUSEHOLD. YOU'RE NAME WILL BE WIPED FROM OUR TREASURED BLOOD LINE. YOU MIGHT BE A WANG IN BLOOD, BUT YOU'LL NEVER BE A WANG IN NAME. NEVER. DON'T EVEN COME BACK FOR THE SUMMER. NEVER COME HOME AGAIN. IT'S NOT YOUR HOME ANYM0RE." The voice coldly echoed through out the room.

"_Riddikulus!"_

"Jeanne! Jeanne are you ok?! Jeanne!" Sirius frantically scooped up the petite asian girl in his arms. "Jeanne!"

Jeanne continued sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears wouldn't stop, they just kept flowing as she was shivering and trembling violently.

"Sirius!" Jeanne sobbed. "No one loves me. How can she do this to me?"

"Sweetie," Sirius cradled a trembling Jeanne. " It was a boggart. You're mother isn't going to disown you."

Jeanne just kept crying.

"Come on, girl." Sirius scooped Jeanne up, one arm under her neck and another one under her knees. Jeanne's arms reached for his neck. "We're going to the hospital wing."

Jeanne was trembling so violently that Sirius could feel her arms vibrating his neck.

"No one loves me, Sirius." Jeanne whispered. "I'm alone"

"I---" Sirius was at lost for words. He had never been in this situation. He looked down at the girl cradled in his arms. Her shiny dark hair was falling over his arms and she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her pale pink lips were slightly opened as her breathing rate slowly depressed. A slow tingly feeling started up from his stomach.

Sirius trudged into the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey at his side, checking Jeanne's temperature.

"Poor girl," Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue sympathetically. "She's had quite a scare. But she'll be absolutely fine. A little bit of chocolate's in order."

"But she's alright, right?" Sirius asked urgently. 

Madame Pomfrey smiled at Sirius who towered over her by atleast one foot. "Yes, she's just a bit tired from all that sobbing. Poor girl."

Sirius sat down on the chair besides a sleepy Jeanne and stared at her for a long time. He reached to the bed and brushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes, noticing how her eyelashes looked so fine against her pale skin.

"I --…" He whispered. "I--… I love her…"

Sirius sighed, What was going on with him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James!" Lily yelled as she raced to catch up to catch up with the tall Senior gryffindor. "James!! Guess what?"

James turned around and grinned at Lily who was running as fast as she could on her thick soled Mary Jane shoes. "What?"

"Guess!" Lily was breathless and her cheeks were rosy. She slid an arm through James' and beamed up at him.

Instantly, there were little butterflies in his stomach. Could what Sirius said be true?

" Um..You," James murmured. " You..you met the guy of your dreams in your first class?"

Lily laughed and slapped him playfully in the arm. "What are you talking about? No!"

James chuckled and held up his hands. " I don't know, tell me." He smiled.

Lily grinned right back at him and triumphantly held up a slip of paper. " I ACED the transfiguration test which means that It's possible for me to get an Outstanding in transfiguration class! Only if I do well on the final though."

Lily frowned and chewed on her lip in frustration. " That means I'll have to work even harder though, since the year's almost over. Ohh nooo."

James laughed and messed up her hair a bit, jostling her ponytail. " Don't worry! You can do it. I have faith in you, and besides," James puffed out his chest. " Transfiguration is my best subject. I can help you anytime if you want."

Lily reached up and thoroughly messed up James' already tousled hair and said, " Yep Mr. Potter, I think some revisions for my final would do."

James ducked out of Lily's reach, trying to smooth his hair rapidly.

" Yes, Mrs. Potter, I---" James stopped, flustered.

Lily blinked, the wistful feeling starting from the tips of her toes to her stomach to her throat.

" I mean, Lady Evans," James smoothed his mistake over. " We'll go over your final exam information next week. How's that?"

Lily grinned, but inside was screaming, and curtsied clumsily. " Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." (thank you very much, mister)

James stared at her. " I didn't know you knew French!"

Lily laughed, " I took French in  Muggle school before we came to Hogwarts."

James bowed, " Well then, de rien Mademoiselle." (You're welcome Miss)

"May I escort you to your next class?" James said gallantly.

"Yes, you may," Lily smiled, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

James offered his arm and Lily jokingly took it as he walked her off to Charms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius had been thinking for nearly four hours. What had made him change his mind about Jeanne? Obviously that boggart had triggered these unknown feelings. But he had always thought that Jeanne was a sister figure to him. In fact, had he always felt this way about Jeanne and not known? Or was this brotherly sister love a cover of how he really felt. He'd have to ask James later.

Jeanne stirred.

"Hey, there hun," Sirius smiled as Jeanne opened her eyes and yawned.

"Where am I?" Jeanne asked, her eyes wide open as she checked the watch on her thin wrist.

"You're in the hospital wing. Relax." Sirius pushed a hyperventilating Jeanne back into bed.

"What about my mother? What about my tests?" Jeanne's voice rose.

"Fear not, oh fair maiden." Sirius grinned as the girl who came in looking for a pepper-up potion smiled wistfully at him. " I have rescued you from doom."

Jeanne stared at Sirius with a smirk on her face. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just about 4 hours.  I rescued you from a boggart," Sirius said proudly.

"So, all that stuff, about me failing a test and my mother disowning me, didn't really happen?" Jeanne asked timidly.

"Nope, see?" Sirius took out a sheet of paper with Jeanne's scores. " You passed your test with flying colors."

Jeanne made a grab for the paper, embarrassed that Sirius had seen her scores.

"You looked at it?" She said, a flush creeping up to her cheeks.

" Sure," Sirius said shrugging. " After all, I did save you from your nightmare, so I thought I'd be the first one to announce your success to none other than—yourself."

Jeanne looked at the sheet and squealed. " Sirius! I got a 90!" She flung her arms around Sirius.

Sirius was a little bit taken back, but grinned nonetheless and hugged her back. " You deserve it."  
Jeanne hummed to herself and took her wand from the table hand began to levitate her bags to her.

"Hey um.. Jeanne?" Sirius began hesitantly.

" Mmmhmm." Jeanne murmured as she organized the things in her bag.

" Um.. what would you say if.one of your close friends…found out that they um---"

Jeanne looked up, evidently worried.  Sirius never stuttered.

" Sirius are you ok?" Jeanne looked concerned.

"Oh huh? Uh. Haha yeah," Sirius jammed his hands into his pocket as he rose up and slid his bag over his shoulder. "Nevermind. I have to go find James. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Jeanne looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled at her and leaned down.

" Hope the rest of your day goes well." He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Sirius left the room hastily, the tips of his ears turning red.

Jeanne stared at his back, a blush creeping up towards her cheeks. She put a hand to her cheek, savoring where he had kissed her.

"Oh, no no no." Jeanne mumbled to herself. "You put those feelings away a long time ago remember? Sirius was just being friendly. Stop thinking like this."

Jeanne jammed her folders into her bag, changed and left the hospital wing, perhaps feeling a bit more distraught than she should have felt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yo Prongs!" Sirius shouted from the end of the corridor on the outside entrance of the courtyard.

James who was whistling to himself, looked up and saw Remus and Sirius standing at the edge of the courtyard. He strided over to where his buddies were in about 5 seconds flat, his dark robes swirling around his feet.

"Sup guys?" He grinned.

"Whoa," Remus laughed and pointed. "Looks like James is in a fantastic mood. I wonder why…"

James smirked. "Oh, I'll let you guess."

Sirius rolled his eyes, grinning and impatiently interrupted. " You can talk to us later when we sneak out to Hogsmeade. But as of now, I need to ask you guys something."

Remus raised an eyebrow. " Obviously this is important since Sirius never gives up a chance to tease James about Lily."

James looked at Remus and asked, "What would make this so important than?"

Remus shrugged and looked at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot, what's so important?"

Sirius crossed his toned arms and tapped his foot. "We might as well sneak to Hogsmeade, now."

James looked around and shrugged. "Fine, let's go Remus."

Remus frowned, "What about Peter?"

Sirius shook his head, "Screw Peter, we haven't seen him in days."

The three tall boys turned on their heels and left for their biweekly trip to Hogsmeade.

"Anyway," Sirius said as they settled into their booth with three foaming tankards of Butterbeer sitting before them. "I saved Jeanne from a boggart---"

"So, this is what it's about." Remus smirked as he drank his butterbeer. " Jeanne, huh? What's happened? Have you realized  you like her yet?"

Sirius stared at Remus. " What do you mean _yet_?"

Remus shrugged and said, " Well, I always noticed that you treat her differently than any other girl."

Sirius guffawed. "Like how?!"

Remus looked at James, grinning slightly. "Back me up here, Prongs."

James laughed, " It's true Padfoot, mate. You're always threatening off the boys that talk to her."

Sirius looked defensive. " So do you with Lily."

James and Remus smirked. "But I like Lily."

Remus guffawed this time. " Hah. You're stuck Padfoot! Admit it,"

Sirius was, for the second time that day, at lost for words. " Jeanne—I--- We--- We're…."

James snorted into his butterbeer. "Don't be dumb, Padfoot. I already admitted that I like Lily. Come on, be a man." James teased Sirius who was scowling heavily.

"Fine, I like Jeanne, alright?" Sirius pouted.

"So," Remus smiled. "What ever happened to that Brother/Sister relationship of yours?"

Sirius looked away from Remus' teasing face. " Shut up, Moony," He said stiffly. "As I was saying. I saved her from a boggart today and I just realized that I liked her. Now, the real problem is, if she feels if I'm like a brother to her and I act differently than a 'brother' does, our relationship will be over."

"Hey, mate," James interrupted. "Are you going to ask Jeanne out, like on a date?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. Hence my dilemma."

"Well well well." Remus grinned. "Looks like the men of Hogwarts who kissed dating goodbye, found courtship atlast."

James smiled, "Well, we're not sure."

Remus interrupted. "It's about time. You're parents are wondering if you guys will ever find a nice girl to settle down with and take the family business."

" Well, we still aren't sure," James said wincing. "I mean, I don't even know how I'm going to face Lily again. I accidentally called her Mrs. Potter for heavens sake!"

Remus choked on his butterbeer and Sirius snorted with laughter. "What?"

"Yeah," James ran a hand through his hair. " It just kinda—I don't even know what happened."

"Geez Prongs, I didn't know you wanted Lily that badly." Sirius said, laughing.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot." James said crossly and gulped down his butterbeer. " You too Moony."

Remus grinned, "Well, atleast it was an honest mistake, Prongs."

"Yeah, an extremely honest mistake," laughed a Sirius who was tearing up because he was laughing so much.

"Oh shut up guys," James said, cracking a smile that made Remus and Sirius guffaw with laughter all over again.

A/N: This chapter is really really fluffy, but I think it's cuz we all need some fluff after oOTP, so I'll be tying up this story in the near future. Hope you guys enjoyed~! I think I'll be writing another Lily and James fic, only more realistic to oOTP, so it's love/hate. Would that be good?  Alright, hope this chapter was happy enough for you guys. I know we all need a bit of fluff.


	20. Ch20

A/N: Sorry, a bit of swearing here~ I didn't want Hogwarts to seem like a total dream world.

Lily was walking down the corridor with Jeanne happily chattering about her day. The day was going great so far. Professor McGonagall had given her a 92 on her Transfiguration essay along with one of her rare smiles and Professor Flitwick had announced that she was once again, number one for Charms. Hopefully, her parents would be proud of her now.

Ahhh, summer was almost here. She could smell it.

"You're sure you're ok?" Lily asked for the thousandth time, after Jeanne told her about the boggart. " And I'm talking about Sirius too."

Jeanne smiled and hugged Lily tightly. "I'm fine, the only thing I need help with are my hormones. I think I'm starting that 'phase' again."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "Atleast you know you're not alone." Lily grinned.

"Thanks." Jeanne smiled fondly and slipped her arm through Lily's. They were the best of friends and it was always going to stay that way.

"Want one?" Lily reached into her bag and took out a basket of fresh strawberries. "It's just the season for it. My mother mailed me some."

"Oh yum!" Jeanne reached for a particularly juicy red one and bit into it ecstatically. "The taste of summer!"

Lily laughed and continued to munch on the sweet and tangy fruit. All of a sudden, a force slammed into Lily, untangling Jeanne's arm from Lily's and Lily was slammed backwards into the wall. 

The basket of strawberries dropped.

" So you're the Lily that has you're eye on James,  huh?" a breathy voice of a particularly vicious looking brunette with blonde highlights hissed at Lily, clutching the collar of her sweater and holding her to the wall.

"Who the heck are you?" Lily sneered straight back at her. Lily was a sweetheart, but when the time came, she could defend herself well.

"I'm Diana. Remember that name because if you don't stop flirting with every single guy in the school, including James, I'll come back for you."

Despite the fact that Fiona was an older girl and also had Lily pinned to the wall with several of her other friends surrounding her and Jeanne, Lily sneered right into the taller girl's face.

"For your information. I do not _flirt_. And if you think I do, screw you. You don't even know what's flirting." Lily snapped, pulling at Diana's bony hands, still clutched near her neck. "And would you kindly let go of me, since you seem to be ruining my robes and I would like to keep a good impression. Unlike you."

Lily stared up and down at Diana's short skirt and spiked heels.

Diana's hands loosened and Lily wrenched her clothes from the grip.

"I'd watch it, if I were you. We're not the only ones who've seen that you've caught James' eyes." Diana snickered.

"Do I care?" Lily bit back. "No, I obviously don't so leave me alone." Lily reached down and grabbed her bag, her strawberries and Jeanne's arms as she prepared to push through the circle.

"Why you, bitch!" Diana seized the back of  Lily's robes and swung her back into the circle. Lily hurridly let loose of Jeanne and dropped her stuff to defend herself.

"Who are you calling bitch?!" Lily spat. "As I recall, I was just walking down the hall until _you_ chose to grace me with your presence and I don't even know who the heck you are."

" Well you better!" Diana screamed. " Because I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget. No one insults me and gets away with it."

Diana swung back her hand and forced it towards Lily's face. The crowd was getting bigger as everyone wanted to see the fight that was happening between the two girls.

Lily dodged the blow, her heart beating wildly as people kept surrounding her within the circle.

"Oh my god," She thought wildly, "if I get expelled, Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

"LILY!" Jeanne screamed. "Watch out!"

Lily wasn't fast enough because Diana's other blow came towards her face again.

SMACK. The hall echoed as the blow left a huge red mark on Lily's soft, pale cheek.

"Leave my site now," Diana commanded nastily as she thought she won. But Lily lost to nobody.

"You… _wish_," Lily sneered and spat at Diana's feet. " Miss, high queen of Hogwarts? I don't' think so."

Diana gave another blow, but this time Lily was ready. She ducked and clenched her fist, as she brought it in contact with Diana's bony jaw.

CRACK. Diana looked flabbergasted as she touched her jaw tenderly and then launched herself at Lily, screaming.

"BITCH!" she screamed, "I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you!"

"Just try!" Lily screamed back, dodging Diana's punches and slaps. "You fight like a girl!"

" I am a girl!" Diana spat. 

"Oh really now," Lily smirked, " I hadn't noticed."

The people in the halls were getting excited. They had never seen this side of Lily. As Prefect Lily was usually sweet, innocent, and never said the things that were coming out of her mouth right now. Morever, Lily could never hurt anyone!! But this was different, this was under different circumstances. Oh, yes. The students of Hogwarts were excited.

Diana swung heavily for Lily's face as Lily ducked and collided her fist into Diana's flat stomach. Diana doubled over, trying to catch her breath as Lily took this time to slam Diana into the wall this time.

"Don't. Mess. With. Me." Lily said, her voice as cold as it could ever get. "Just leave me alone. If you're jealous, just say so."

Lily released Diana (even though the girl was much taller than she was) and went to a frightened Jeanne.

"Heck no, aren't you the girl that's always talking to Sirius?" One of Diana's friends intercepted Jeanne.

" Um.." Jeanne looked frightened, she really didn't know how to fight. She didn't even know how she got into Gryffindor. " Er-"

"Yes," Lily said defiantly, lifting up her chin so that she could stare into the older girl's face. "Got a problem with that?"

The older girl stared back, towering over Lily with a smirk on her face. However, Diana came up behind her and pushed her away murmuring that she'd take care of the little redhead.

"Oh, so you think you're so brave huh?" Diana challenged. "Just because you're a little Gryffindor."

Lily just sneered.

"What's going on?" James shouted, his robes billowing out behind him as he rushed to the scene where all the students were huddled. His Head Boy badge glinted in the light, making the people who had seen him, part like the red sea. Sirius was beside him, his mouth open in horror. Inside the circle was Diana  Thoria, a girl who had her eye on James for quite a long time) and Lily fighting and sneering like no tomorrow. What was even more surprising was that Diana was chasing Lily around screaming nasty things like "Bitch!" and Lily was dodging her pointy nails from her face.

Diana swiped again and this time, her aim was true. Her nails sliced at Lily's beautiful, smooth face. Lily gasped as the wounds opened and crimson blood swelled around the opening near her eye.

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted frantically, "Come here! Hurry!"

James looked up from trying to get through the crowd, his forehead creased in worry. Jeanne heard Sirius and looked up, screaming,

"James! Sirius! Help Lily! I don't want her to lose her prefect badge!"

But as of this point, Lily didn't need help. She had totally socked Diana in the nose, warning Diana not to come closer otherwise she'd do it again, and now had her fists up near her face defending herself. Diana was lunging towards Lily and Lily was ready to dodge and blow, when Sirius leapt into the circle and held Diana's arms against her back. James had also lunged for Lily and had his arms around her in a comforting way.

Her heart was pounding wildly (both because of James' arms around her and because of the fight) but she was beginning to calm down a bit.

"Lily," James said as quietly as he could. "You're a prefect. You really shouldn't have done that."

Lily was still breathing heavily and she and Diana were glaring at each other. Sirius had let go of Diana and was now comforting Jeanne who was babbling on Lily's behalf.

"She…she…" lily spat, "She just came on to me for the stupidest reason."

"Five points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." James announced, "Sorry Lily." He said under his breath.

There were unshed tears in her eyes as James gently led her away from the huddle. The crowd dispersed as everyone saw there was nothing more to see.

"She totally picked a fight!" Lily blurted as soon as James lead her into the Gryffindor Common room with Sirius and Jeanne following.

"Whoa," Remus was reading on the couch, but immediately put his book away when he saw Lily's face. "Lily are you ok? You're bleeding."

"Oh, Lily's fine. Diana only knows how to fight with her nails." Jeanne jumped in. " You should see Diana's face. It's internal bleeding galore. Lily socked her like 5 times."

Remus chuckled. "Now, now. Cat fights aren't allowed in school."

Lily had a tiny smile as James was carefully dabbing at the side of her head while Sirius was sitting down, watching them.

"Ow!" Lily twitched as James was cleaning the wound. "That hurts James! Stop!"

"Lily," James protested, " Your cut could get infected and leave you with a scar."

Lily stiffened and sat still after that with James' careful hands, caressing the side of her face. Ooh, it brought butterflies to her stomach,  yes it did. Lily had to kick tha wistful feeling out of her throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

Lily gnashed at her teeth. Whoever was doing that was seriously annoying her. She was trying to concentrate for heaven's sake. Lily looked down at her test, O.W.L.s were actually not that bad. It was a good thing she and James had studied before. It was just this one problem she couldn't get.

_Flashback:_

_"Aghhh!!" Lily groaned in frustration._

_"It's ok. It's ok Lily." James patted her back sympathetically._

_"I can't remember all this!" Lily said exasperated._

_"Yes, you can." James smirked, apparently amused. " Trust me. You're just spazzing out."_

_"Ok, breathe in…breathe out…" Lily let out several breaths of air and dived back into her  book._

_"Ok, Lily." James instructed. "Now, what's the wand position when you want to transfigure a chair into a hat rack?"_

_Lily closed her eyes, trying to picture what to do in her mind. _

_"Come on, you know this." James said gently as he got up from his chair._

_Lily, still with her eyes closed suddenly felt a hand on her hand that was tightly grasping the wand._

_"Relax," James said into her ear, as Lily really tried to relax. " There, now remember what I told you. Step one…"_

_James gently guided Lily's arm into the first position._

_"Step two…" Lily whispered, moving her arm into the next position._

_"Step three…" James said, nodding his head in approval and releasing his hand from hers._

_"Step four!" Lily flicked her wrist, and the chair morphed into a hat rack._

_"Excellent!" James applauded and grinned at Lily. "See? You just need a little nudge."_

_Lily grinned at him and patted his arm. "Thanks so much, James."_

_James smiled back at her, flipping through some of the pages of the textbook, and answered. "Always, Lily. Always."_

_End Flashback._

YES! That was it! Lily hastily scribbled down the wand movements and threw down her quill triumphantly. 

"7 more minutes to go!" the judge announced, as he looked at the golden hourglass.

Lily grinned to nobody in particular and started to put her quills and erasers away. No more of these nasty standardized exams anymore! Jeanne looked up, apparently exhausted but finished, and smiled to Lily as she flipped over her paper and began to put her stuff in her bag.

"And….down!" The judge slammed the golden gavel down signaling for all the students to put down their quills. While everyone was turning in their O.W.L.s, Lily walked over to where Jeanne was sitting and sat on the table.

"Ahh, thank goodness this is over!" Lily grinned at an extremely tired Jeanne who had her head resting on her hands.

"Ooh, tell me about it. No more cramming and studying. Oh my, thank you very much," She murmured.

Lily laughed and gave Jeanne a quick hug. "See? We're free now!"

Jeanne looked up warily but nonetheless grinned. " Yes, oh gosh. It sounds wonderful to finally be free."

Lily played with some strands of Jeanne's long hair, waving and smiling to several other sixth years. " James' and Sirius' and Remus' graduation is this Saturday. Are you going to go?"

"Hmm?" Jeanne checked her planner. "Oh, yeah. Of course."

Lily smiled in approval. "Good. But I heard that it's formal and we need to wear dress robes."

Jeanne's eyes lit up and she frantically dug in her bag for something. "Oh Merlin. I completely forgot! Professor Dumbledore owled this to me and told me to pass it on to you, but I seriously forgot. We're going to be escorts for the graduating seventh years! You and I need to go dress robe shopping."

Lily had her mouth dropped open. " You forgot this?! When were you going to tell me?"

Jeanne groaned and covered her eyes. " I was too tired. But don't worry, we'll go to Hogsmeade on Friday. Sirius showed me how to get there."

Lily smiled as she read the slip of parchment. " Ooh, it says we need white dress robes that are provided for us at Madam Malkin's."

Jeanne looked up. "I heard that they look nice. Remember Molly Festil last year? She said that the white uniforms have a train."

Lily glowed. "Neat! So we get to escort the seniors AND  have a new robe that has a train. Awesome. I can't wait for this Saturday to come."

Jeanne stared at Lily, for a little while. "You're sad he's leaving, huh?" She said softly.

Lily looked away, smiling a bit forcefully. "How'd you guess." It wasn't a question. It was just a statement.

"It's ok hun," Jeanne patted her arm sympathetically. " Even if James isn't attracted to you, there's a lot of fishes in the sea."

" I know," Lily shrugged, picking at her nails. " I just….I just really like him, that's all."

 She sighed. " I don't know. I feel this strong connection between us and I just can't help dreaming... if we really were together…"

Jeanne swung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and slipped her arm through Lily's. They walked out of the doors, savoring their new freedom since the last days of their sixth year was flying by. Lily really did like James. Jeanne could see it in her eyes. Everytime she mentioned James, Lily would just brighten like a candle to a match. And it wasn't as if the relationship couldn't work, Jeanne pondered, it was just that James had a lot of girls vying for his attention and he _looked_ like the kind of guy who wanted a partner who matched up to his looks. But Jeanne knew that James wasn't like that. He definitely wasn't like that. 

 Now that Jeanne thought about it, the relationship really could work. People often said if you really were serious about one person, you ought to know every little thing about them except for the deepest of secrets. It was clear that Lily and James had an extremely tight-knit relationship in which they did know almost everything about each other. Besides, Jeanne had caught James staring at Lily sometimes, longer than a usual glance.

Jeanne shrugged. It was clear, Lily's fondness and admiration for James had grown even more, throughout the year.

Little did she know, with James the feeling was definitely mutual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prongs my man." Sirius said patting James on the back and slinging an arm around Remus. "Moony, we've done it. We're through. Our graduation is finally here, amen."

Remus chuckled. " I'm going to miss this old place. All those good times….sneaking out…"

"Atleast we can come back to visit Hogwarts, you know?" James laughed. " It's not like we're _really_ leaving this place forever."

"Oh, you mean visiting a certain…Lily in Hogwarts, eh?" Sirius nudged James teasingly in the ribs.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James retorted. " You know you're going to visit Jeanne as well."

Sirius quieted down and Remus looked at him expectantly. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" James said, incredulously, "How can you not know if you're going to visit or not?"

"No, not that." Sirius waved his hand. "I don't know if I'm going to ask her…you know."

Obviously, the idea of courtship was a bit new to the three senior gentlemen.

"Oh," Remus' eyes lit up. "Speaking of which, James. When are you going to…"

James had to fight control of his ears turning red as Sirius let out a catcall,  making all the students around them (who were waiting in line for their graduation robes as well,) turn around and look.

"Sirius! Merlin!" James hissed, embarrassed. "Moony, calm him down for me." Sirius just laughed even more hysterically.

"James has been planning forever for this day." Remus told Sirius with a grin. "Don't ruin it for your fellow brother."

Sirius tried to keep a straight face, but succeeded in only grinning as widely as his mouth could stretch. "Aww, my little James is growing up and falling for a girl!!!"

Remus and James both rolled their eyes.

"So, how are you going to do it?" Sirius asked.

"Do what?" murmured James as the witch told him to step up so that she could take his measurements.

"Ask her out?! Ask her to be your girlfriend?!" Remus cut in, as he too, stepped up to be measured. " _Only_ what you've been planning for the last week."

James looked sheepish. "It's going to happen alright? Chill. Don't pressure me."

Sirius grinned. "So How are you going to do it?"

" Well, it's going to happen right after graduation. Marianne told me that the escorts this year, have Jeanne and Lily included. So when this whole thing is over with, I'm going to ask." James finished and stepped off the podium, just as Remus stepped down as well.

The elderly witch handed the three of them large packages that held all their graduation paraphernalia and each paid their respectable amount.

"Well, anyway Prongs." Remus punched James lightly in the arm. "I wish you the best of luck, mate."

The doors flew open to the store and in came a group of young ladies that were clearly from different houses, according to their uniforms. Lily was chattering happily with a tall blonde haired witch from Ravenclaw while Jeanne was trying her best to ignore the darkhaired Slytherin scowling beside her. Instinctively, Sirius' eyes brightened and James ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Lily." James said and waved.

Lily looked up, and smiled, walking over. "Hey you." She greeted. "How's it feel to be graduating?"

Sirius chuckled and replied for James, "Poor James is sad because---"

"Because it's almost like leaving home," Remus remarked, grinning at Lily fondly and shooting Sirius a warning look in which Sirius just looked angelic.

"Tell me about it," Lily sighed. "I love Hogwarts, just not the exams."

"Atleast you're done with the hardest part." James remarked.

Lily smiled up at the three of them, her eyes teary all of a sudden.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," She said in a choked voice.

The guys were shocked and Remus hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, we'll be back." He said, shooting James a special look over Lily's shoulder. "You'll definitely see us more often."

Lily smiled and sniffed. "Did you guys get any job offers?"

James and Sirius grinned proudly, " We're going to become aurors." James said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to travel the world a bit." Remus said, a bit sadly.

Lily frowned. " I'm not surprised you are going to become aurors," she pointed to James and Sirius, " but Remus, your grades are fantastic in DADA from the list I saw. Why weren't you offered?"

"It's complicated," Remus said hastily. "I'm just different from them."

"Yeah," Sirius chimed. "Besides, Remus might not want to be an auror."

Lily smiled. "I see."

"So anyway," James said, changing the subject. "What are you and Jeanne and a whole bunch of the other girls doing here?"

"Oh!" Lily's eyes became really wide. "We're getting fitted for the robes to be escorts are your graduation!"

"Really now," Sirius said, a hint of sarcasm in voice in which only James and Remus could detect. "I hadn't known!"

"I don't even know what we'll look like," Lily continued, "But, Professor McGonagall will see us in the meeting to show us the correct uniform."

"Wow," Remus smiled, " being an escort is really an honor. Congrats, Lily."

Lily pointed to where Jeanne was getting fitted, at the podium. "Thanks Remus! I have to go get measured too, I'll see you guys at the graduation?"

James, Sirius and Remus all grinned. "Yeah. We'll see you there."

"Excellent." Lily waved and walked over to where Jeanne was.

"Like Remus said before," Sirius said heartily as they walked out of the shop. "Good luck, James. Don't chicken out."

A/N: YAY!!! Graduation for the seniors! Heh next chappie is the graduation and the second biggest moment!! (first being the wedding of course J ) hope you liked the chappie, I've been relying on fluff to keep everyone upbeat so far. I love fluff. Thanks for Reviewing!!


	21. Ch21

"Now, Students. There are two of you from every house. Do not forget that you are symbolizing the virgin maidens of Hogwarts herself." Professor McGonagall said to the group of girls. "You must act with respective reverence."

"Sweet," A Hufflepuff girl with short hair whispered to the girl beside her, " I'm a virgin maiden, you hear?"

The petite girl who had been the receiver of the message just rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hands.

" Your robes will be given to you after what I'm about to say," continued McGonagall in her stern voice. " The order goes of which house has the highest of points and it proceeds down from there. Therefore, the order is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff respectively."

"Is there any questions from there?"

The young ladies shook their heads.

"Well than, Wang, Evans. Come here to get your robes." Professor McGonagall levitated two large boxes and set them down in front of the sitting Gryffindors. "Shay, Bernard, come get yours. Lestrange and Clemens, over there. Ah, and Paulens and Konopyckiva, yours." 

The six other girls received their packages dutifully.

" Ok, please open your packages," Professor McGonagall commanded. " You will find that one of you has a flag bearing the crest of your house and another has the sword of the respective owner."

Jeanne and Lily eagerly opened up their packages. Jeanne had the flag and Lily had the sword. Professor McGonagall waited until each of the girls had found their items.

" The flags are charmed to be weightless and the flag will never fold. There will be a wind charm placed upon the flag so that it may never waiver. As for the Sword, Ladies, please be careful. These are genuine antiques and you will be holding the hilt of the sword, up near your chest."

The Professor demonstrated, clasping the Slytherin sword and pointing it downwards; bringing it near to her body. Her hands were around the hilt and the sword, being pointed downwards, was directly perpendicular to the floor.

"Now, your robes are provided for you. Please change now so that we can see what each of you look like." Professor McGonagall waved her wand and instantly eight changing screens popped up from the stone floor and folded to assure privacy. Each of the girls excitedly took out their robes and took them behind the screen.

"Ladies, do hurry." The Professor reprimanded.

One by one, the girls came out from the changing screen and lined up shoulder to shoulder. Professor McGonagall walked along, occasionally adjusting some loose straps and pulling out the sleeves. The robes _were_ suppose to symbolize the virgin maidens of Hogwarts and they indeed made the ladies look angelic. Lily loved the way, the cloth was bewitched to feel cool and crisp and so that the pure white would never be tainted.

"Wow," Jeanne murmured through the side of her mouth as McGonagall swept by. "Lily you look magnificent."

Despite their hair color, all the ladies did indeed look magnificent. Uniform and fresh, each girl had a robe so pure that it made the stars look dim. The sleeves were tight at the shoulder to the elbows and flared out so that if one of the girls held their arm out, parallel to the floor, the length of the cloth would have been from the hand all the way to the upper thigh. 

The body was entirely covered up by the innocent robe. The neckline was a simple "turtle" neck and was tight around the areas of the chest, then flowing out into an A line that pooled silkily on the floor. It was charmed so that the ladies wouldn't trip when they walked, rather, it would look like they were gliding on water.

Thin golden ropes wrapped twice across the chest, wrapped twice around the upper part of the arms and then eventually came together in the back to where it tied into a fancy knot and let the ends hang. 

Yes, the robe did achieve the look of the virgin maidens.

"Wonderful," The Professor murmured to herself. When she finally thought that the ladies had achieved the right look, she said outloud.

" Now, in the package are a ring of flowers for each of you. It's charmed so that the baby's breath will not wilt nor dry. I expect you to take good care of your belongings until the coming day of Graduation, which is tomorrow."

Jeanne and the other girls reached into their packages and pulled out a ring of baby's breath flowers. 

"Wow," Lily grinned in fascination and put the ring around on her head. "I feel like a fairy."

Jeanne twirled around, watching the robes swirl around her feet. " I totally agree with you."

Each of the girls from their houses noticed that their belongings had their respected house colors on it. The Gryffindors had red and gold ribbon weaved on the ends of their hair ornaments while the Slytherins had green and silver ribbons. Ravenclaw had royal blue and silver ribbons and Hufflepuff had gold and midnight ribbons. Moreover, the swords were spectacularly awe-some. The hilt to Gryffindor's sword was encrusted with almost entirely of Rubies and made of gold. Surrounding the base and top of the hilt, there were also pearls stuck in place and on the sword itself had a Lion resting at the base.

Slytherin's was similar except that the entire sword was made of silver. On the hilt, there were large emeralds gleaming in place and it also had many sets of pearls. On the gryffindor sword, it was a lion but on slytherin's a slender snake coiled around the base.

Ravenclaw was all silver with pearls too, except that there were gigantic sapphires instead of rubies or emeralds and instead of the snake, there was a raven perched haughtily at the base, its wings spread out. Lastly, Hufflepuff had absolutely stunning opals the size of a quarter encrusted to it's golden hilt. Instead of the pearls, there was gold embossed embroidery of roses and leaves weaving all around the base of the sword. Again, at the base of the sword was a badger (A/N ??)

The girls breathed in the splendor of these ancient antiques.

"This is gorgeous…" Said the darkhaired Slytherin. " Oh my, I can't believe this."

The Professor smiled her thin-lipped smile but motioned the ladies back in line. "Tomarrow, do not forget your possessions. Be outside between the Forbidden Forest and the Quidditch Field at precisely 9 oclock in the morning. You cannot miss the area of graduation simply because it will be fully decorated."

The ladies turned excitedly to leave and put their things away when Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "Ah, yes. I expect all of you to have your hair down. Plain and simple. There will be no curling of your hair, it will just be down against your back. Do we have that clear?"

The girls nodded yes, obediently and turned to go.

"One more thing." Professor McGonagall smiled again. "Being an escort is an honor, hold your chin up high and be proud."

Each of the girls smiled, even the Slytherins and walked out of the door, their chins up high.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Today's the day!! Today's the day!!" Sirius sang as he tied his tie and put on his Hogwarts sweater.

"Yes, we know today's the day." Remus said, agitated because Sirius had woken him up so early.

"Prongs is really really quiet today," Sirius teased as James attempted to tackle his hair with a comb.

"Blah." Was all James said. To tell the truth, James had extreme extreme butterflies in his stomach.

Remus brushed off the lint on his trousers and put on his Hogwarts sweater, straightening the crest. James, too, took his wand to iron out the wrinkles of his oxford shirt and his trousers. He knotted the tie and straightened his back, adjusting his glasses in the mirror.

"We," Sirius slung his arms around both men. "We, look fine."

"We don't need a cloak, right?" James murmured absentmindedly.

"Of course not," Remus smirked. "Not unless you want to sweat buckets. The weather is beautiful."

"Prongs is going to sweat buckets already," Sirius grinned, "because TODAY IS THE DAY FOR---"

James had put his hand around Sirius' mouth. "Padfoot, don't make me hurt you." He said, jokingly. "Come on, I want it to be a surprise."

Sirius pushed away James' hand and grinned. "Don't worry!" He added in a more settled tone. "Seriously, good luck, brother."

Remus messed up James' hair and laughed as James gave a bellow. 

"Do you know how long it takes for me to even TRY to tame my hair?" James said exasperatedly.

"Prongs," Remus laughed. "Good luck."

James smiled and high five-ed Remus.

"We're never going to really split up, right?" James asked as he applied some cologne to his neck.

"Nope, never." Sirius said firmly. "Never ever ever."

Remus smiled. "Don't worry mates. We'll always be there."

The three of them smiled at their handsome reflections and took out their graduation robes to be worn over their uniforms. For the Gryffindors, their robes were a deep crimson tinted gold. It looked like a regular graduation robe that was red, except it had a golden shimmery tint. All students were required to wear their nicest wizarding caps that were originally part of the uniform.

For Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, their robes were equally alike in that style except that they were the respective colors. So for Slytherin, their robes would be in deep shades of emerald green with a silver shimmer and Ravenclaw would have robes of deep royal blue with a silver shimmer as well. Hufflepuff's robes looked by far the most interesting because they had robes of a rich yellow/gold tinted with black shimmer.

Sirius smirked into the mirror and pulled his robe on.

"So this is it," Remus said simply, straightening his robe and picking up his hat.

"This is it." James repeated, nervous butterflies exploding in his stomach as he had to give a speech with Marianne and afterwards surprise Lily.

"Let's go," Sirius opened the door and the three most prominent, good-looking guys of Hogwarts stepped down the stairs to join the other Senior Gryffindors who were heading out into the Great Hall. There, the other graduating students of Hogwarts would join them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, now remember Ladies," Professor McGonagall ordered as the 8 young escorts stood in a line outside in the sunny field. " Hold your chin up high and do not stare. You must maintain a blank but serene and calm expression on your face. Afterall, you are the virgin maidens."

She slowly walked around the standing ladies, inspecting them, adjusting their robe and fixing their wreaths of baby's breath.

"Excellent." She walked slowly back to her position. " I see that everyone has followed my instructions and left their hair down. Simple and straight. Very good. I applaud you."

Indeed, all eight of the escorts had taken great care to brush their shiny manes and wear it loose on their shoulders. Lily and Jeanne looked especially magnificent as well as the darkhaired Slytherin and pretty blonde Ravenclaw. They all had exceptionally long hair and each had combed it until their hair was shiny and silky. Lily's gorgeous sheet of wine-red hair tumbled down her shoulders and so did Jeanne's black tinted brown. The blonde Ravenclaw truly looked angelic because her hair was as long as Jeanne's but it literally shined as a golden halo. Lastly, the darkhaired Slytherin wasn't even scowling today. In fact, she looked classically beautiful with her jet black hair, spilling down her bback.

"Flag bearers, get your flags." The Professor waved her wand and instantly, four tall golden rods with magnificent flags bearing the house crest and flapping in the breeze appeared as half the girls stepped forward to receive them.

"Is it heavy?" Lily asked Jeanne who had her right hand gripping the rod, higher than where her left hand was placed on the bottom of the rod.

"Nope." Jeanne flashed a smile as Professor McGonagall instructed for the remaining girls to obtain their swords.

Lily's eyes sparkled as she unsheathed the sword from the scabbard and her heart pounded excitedly as she heard the _shing_ that came from it.

"Hold it in place." Professor McGonagall said. "Just like how I showed you last night."

At last, all eight escorts were excited, in place and ready.

"When you walk, walk slowly. There is no need to rush, for you: virgin maidens are the very beginning of the line. Think of yourselves as the introduction. Walk with grace and hold your chin up high. There will be no need for worrying about whether you're going to trip or not because the robes are charmed to remain in that shape."

Instinctively, the girls that were looking down to admire the way the cloth was charmed to pool at their feet, looked up. Their chins held high.

"Wonderful." The Professor continued. " I have already told you the order, but when you reach the very end where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers are sitting, you will split to form a V formation. This meaning that: Lily, you'll be on the left side while Jeanne will be on your right. The people who have the swords will be following Lily and stand slightly behind her but not all the way. Same with the people who will be following Jeanne. Is that clear?"

The ladies nodded.

"I wish you the best of luck." The Professor signaled that they were over with and told them to follow her to the Great Hall where the graduates were waiting in the lines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James, Remus and Sirius were sitting down, bored as heck and watching all the teachers scramble to align the students into the correct order.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Lucius Malfoy, a sneering Slytherin pointed to the beginning of the line and looked at Black.

"I'm supposed to be," Sirius said coolly.

Lucius curled his lip but didn't say anything as he sat behind Remus, pulling his face into a look of distaste.

The Marauders just ignored him.

"Holy Moly!" Sirius suddenly shot up from his chair and grabbed James' sleeve. "Is that Lily and Jeanne?"

James, who was dozing off, suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where??!"

Remus laughed heartily as he tried to fit in words to describe what James' action showed.

"Over there!" Sirius pointed excitedly. "The escorts remember?"

James followed his finger and indeed saw Lily and Jeanne walking behind Professor McGonagall with 6 other girls wearing the same thing following them.

James sucked in his breath. " She looks gorgeous."

Remus raised his eyebrows. " She does, doesn't she?"

"Not that _that_ matters because Lily looks pretty no matter what but---" 

Sirius laughed and gave Remus a noogie, making Remus scowl and try to push the hair out of his eyes. "Our little Jamesie is babbling."

James stopped abruptly and glared at Sirius.

"Alright alright." Sirius held up his hands in surrender. " I'm just trying to keep you from getting too nervous. Do you have your speech ready?"

"Yup." James nodded as he took out a slip of paper. "Marianne and I have to give it together."

Remus glanced sideways at him. " you have it under control?"

"Yeah." James said. "The most we have to do, which is tradition, is be the first ones to go down the long aisle and I have to offer her my arm."

Sirius nodded. "Good."

The bell sounded and Sirius and James hurridly scrambled into their places of the line as the escorts signaled for them to start walking. The teachers had already returned outside where the rest of the school, Professor Dumbledore, and family members were seated.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Lily braced herself and pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. Beside her, Jeanne gracefully walked on, chin held high. Each of the escorts carefully holding their symbols, gracefully glided to the open field where there were hundreds and hundreds people sitting and hundreds and hundreds of chairs placed in line. With their robes flowing about them, Lily and Jeanne did exactly what they were told; leading the students and escorts behind them to the field where they would form a V.

Lily's stomach flipped as she saw so many people, smiling at them, and remembered to keep the placid look on her face. Holding her sword regally her chest, Lily walked on.

Marianne and James had to give a speech together, Lily thought glumly. It wasn't as if she was mad or anything, it just sort of saddened her to lose to such a pretty girl.

"what on earth are you talking about?" Lily thought sternly to herself. " You know James and he'd tell you if he had any feelings for her."

Lily couldn't help frowning just a bit as she wondered why James hadn't said anything about _any_ girl he liked. Sure, he told her about Marianne, people he thought who were nice, and people who he thought were a bit….raunchy… and didn't exactly approve but nonetheless befriended. Maybe, he didn't tell her….

"Stop." Lily said to herself. " Trust me. He would have told you."

Lily, done with bickering with herself concentrated on walking steadily to the end and formed the V formation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor McGonagall smile (in her tight-lipped way) but smile nonetheless and sit down as all the Graduates sat down in their places.

"Here we are…" Dumbledore said in his grand voice. " The seventh year students of Hogwarts have finally reached the end of the beginning. The beginning of their journey."

The audience applauded heartily.

"As we sit here today, please recognize Mr. James Potter and Ms. Marianne Liang as our Head Boy and Head Girl who have worked exceptionally hard to lead Hogwarts to her success."

More cheers and applauding erupted as James handsomely wearing his crimson robes escorted Marianne with his arm, who looked regally elegant in her robes, up to the high podium where all the teachers were seated.

Lily sincerely tried not to think about it, telling herself over and over that it was tradition.

"Good afternoon." Marianne's clear, sweet voice rang out with the use of the _Sonorus _charm

"Good afternoon." The audience chorused.

"Congratulations to all who've finally pushed through the endless barriers of tests, plowed through the piles of homework, and still lived on to enjoy the breathtaking Quidditch matches."

The people cheered.

" It's been rough." James said, " but we've all made it through."

The audience nodded in approval.

"There have obviously been times when I've felt like giving up and I'm sure you have all felt that feeling once."

Now it was Marianne's turn. " But if there's ever one thing to learn from Hogwarts, it's that the hard work pays off."

"Yes," James agreed. "The treasure lays out ahead of us in the future."

"Despite the rising threat of evil, we will still live on as Men and Women of Hogwarts." Marianne's voice soared into the sky as the audience cheered and clapped.

" Congratulations." James announced. " We will forever live on as the Men and Women of Hogwarts."

Many parents were wiping tears from their eyes and many students were cheering and clapping. Lily could feel Jeanne shifting restlessly beside her so she nudged her. Jeanne stopped immediately.

Lily scanned the audience and saw a man who looked uncannily like James. The woman beside him was smiling and dabbing at her tears. She smiled internally and looked around for Remus' and Sirius' parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cheers erupted as the witches and wizards of the Graduating class of Hogwarts through up their caps and jumped up and down, screaming with delight. 

THEY HAD GRADUATED! 

Lily smiled as she and Jeanne led the escorts back inside to the Great Hall so that they could return the symbols and go back outside for the reception.

"Whew!" Jeanne dropped the banner against the wall as the other girls did so too. "I was beginning to feel my arms go numb."

Lily laughed and carefully put the sword back in its protective scabbard. She set it aside, gently, in the golden box and watched the three other girls put it in as well. The Slytherin girl looked at the sword longingly before she put it in.

Lily and Jeanne walked outside, feeling the sun's gentle rays upon their soft skin.

"Sirius!" Jeanne walked (or rather, glided) over to Sirius who had his parents with him. "Congratulations!"

Sirius turned around and grinned at Jeanne. " Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet a really really good friend of mine. Jeanne Wang."

"Ahh, yes. The Wangs." The woman who was Sirius' mother smiled at Jeanne. She had on a light blue robe and was wearing pearls. Real of course. " Jeanne, you have gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Jeanne smiled modestly and bowed her head. "Thank you Mrs. Black."

Sirius smiled at Jeanne and at Lily who was standing behind her. "Yes, she is extremely pretty today." Jeanne looked up, surprised and blushing.

"Mother, Father, I'd also like for you to meet Lily Evans." Sirius pointed at Lily who smiled shyly at the Blacks.

" Pleased to meet you, Ms. Evans." Sirius' father shook hands with her. "I don't believe I've heard your family name before."

" My parents are muggles." Lily said confidently.

"Ahh, I see. " Mrs. Black nodded her head.

Remus ambled over, loosening up his tie and greeted Sirius' parents.

"You look wonderful, Remus!" Mrs. Black took hold of Remus' face and kissed him soundly on both cheeks.

"Thank you Mrs. Black." Remus smiled and nodded to Mr. Black.

"Congratulations Lupin." Mr. Black smiled and shook hands with him.

Remus turned to Lily. "James is looking for you." He smiled.

Lily's emerald eyes instantly widened. "He is? Where?"

Remus pointed to the far edge of the lake where James was sitting on a rock. His back facing them.

"Oh ok!" Lily walked as fast as she could, the wind blowing through her hair and the dress catching the wind's embrace. Her white dress flowed out behind her as she tried to run and walk at the same time; all to get to James.

"Such a nice girl," Sirius' mother smiled wistfully. "And pretty too. I remember when I was her age…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily walked near to where James was sitting. "Hi James," She smiled uncertainly at him

James turned, adjusting his glasses and smiled back at her. "Hey Lily."

For a moment, neither of them spoke while Sirius, Remus, and Jeanne (as well as other students) watched the scene from across the lake.

"Oh my!" Jeanne breathed. " Is He going to---"

"Yup." Sirius said proudly. "That's my James for ya."

"Lily you look like a princess today." James smiled at her and got up from his rock. Lily smiled shyly back at him.

"Is everything ok, James?" Lily asked, frowning slightly. " you seem kind of tense."

James chuckled a bit and ran a hand through his hair. " Um..yeah. You could say that."

Without warning, James slowly pulled Lily into a warm embrace.

"James?" She asked, her voice muffled into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

James pulled back and stared in her eyes. " Lily, you know how much this friendship means to me."

Lily nodded, her eyes reflecting some concern.

"And, you know how I would never ever sabotage it for any reason unless it were for something extremely important." He still hadn't let go of her hands.

Lily nodded again, wondering where this was going.

"Well, see…" James paused. " I don't.. I don't want  to be…be friends anymore."

Lily gasped, hurt evidently shining in her emerald eyes, she tried to pull away.

"what? Wha---"

"No, you don't understand." James smiled softly, still holding onto Lily's hands.

And owl suddenly flew and dropped a rose and a roll of parchment into Lily's arms.

She carefully opened up the roll of parchment, avoiding James' eyes.

_Dear Lily,_

_            When I mean I don't want to be friends, I mean I don't want to be **just** friends. How did we meet so late? I've known you for over a year but I can assure you that I feel as if we have a connection. There's almost nothing that I don't know about you and I'm sure it's likewise for you too. All those times together, having innocent fun and all those times sharing secrets wasn't all for nothing. Please, please take this rose and consider me… Please consider me._

_                                                Love,_

_                                                James._

Lily gasped again, looking up into James' dreamy chocolate brown eyes. What did this mean?! Was this…

"Do you mean…do you mean that---"

James smiled at her. " I mean that: will you… will you consider….me as, more than a friend?"

When Lily looked shocked, James hastily respoke. " I mean, will..will you consider me as…a boyfriend?" His urgent eyes

Lily looked shocked, but now her lips were slowly curving up into a smile. A smile, her radiant smile. James looked into her beautiful green eyes, smiling as his eyes questioned her soul.

Lily grinned as her mind finally registered what he asked. "Oh my goodness!" She brought her hand up to cover the blush that was creeping up to her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Does that mean that it's a yes?" James asked eagerly as Lily clutched the long stemmed rose.

" Oh my! Yes! It's a yes!" Lily through her arms around James' neck as James laughed out loud and twirled her around.

More than a hundred feet away, Jeanne was positively melting as she, Sirius and Remus saw James twirling a laughing Lily around and around.

"I take it that the feeling was mutual," Remus remarked to Sirius.

"Wait, so you knew about this?" Jeanne said naively.

"Well, of course." Sirius grinned and played with Jeanne's hair. " James has been pining over her for about….I dunno. Too long."

Remus laughed as Jeanne slapped Sirius on the arm.

"They're so perfect." Jeanne whispered dreamily.

James had put Lily down and had now taken her hand and was guiding her towards Sirius, Remus and Jeanne, grinning happily. His hair was even more ruffled in the wind and Lily was positively beaming in happiness as she proudly clutched the rose in her hand.

Sirius and Remus looked up expectantly as James strutted over, his smile about a mile wide and Lily's hand clasped in his.

"Congrats you two." Remus beamed at the two of them, patting James on the back and hugging Lily.

"Ahh!" Jeanne squealed, tightly hugging Lily as well. " You're so lucky, girl. Oh I just knew it!"

Lily blushed, but her face was radiant.

Sirius through his arms around both of them, happily shouting on the top of his lungs, " Congratulations Lily and James!!" and the rest of the Hogwarts population turned to look, gasping at the no longer "free" James Potter.

Lily beamed at the people who smiled at her and gave her winks of congratulations. Obviously there were some boys who didn't approve of this relationship and there were many girls who looked as if their smiles were nailed onto their faces, but Lily was too happy to do anything.

James grinned and pulled Lily over to his parents.

"Mother, Father. This is Lily Evans, my girlfriend." James said.

"Pleased to meet you, dear." The tall elegant woman with blue eyes and chestnut colored hair smiled at Lily warmly. "Thank god, James. We were beginning to wonder if you were--"

"Charmed, Ms. Evans." The even taller Man who looked uncannily like James shook her hand and shot a look at Mrs. Potter.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled shyly.

"Oh, isn't she absolutely adorable?" Mrs. Potter clasped her hands as James led her away, blushing at his parents antics.

" You don't seem as if you're not close to them." Lily murmured as they stood by the lake, watching happy graduates laugh and run off.

" We just don't talk much. We're not really hostile." James smiled and took both of Lily's hands.

"James," Lily said uncertainly. "Do you think this will work out? I mean, you know, you're gone and everything. I've got Hogwarts and school and exams. And you have pretty older girls to work with."

James' eyes widened. " Don't tell me you're jealous..?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow at a blushing Lily.

"Er—No. Not at all." Lily looked away. "I just don't want to be…compared."

James brought Lily into a hug again, completely enveloping her in his embrace. " I've been wanting to do this for so long." He murmured.

"What?" Lily said, bewildered. "Hug me?"

"No," James pulled back and chuckled. " Say this. Lily, you are absolutely gorgeous; both inside and out. Absolutely no one can be compared to you."

Lily smiled, her eyes filled with so much happiness and emotion as she buried her head back into his chest.

"James, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

A/N: AWWWWWWW.. finally!!! James and Lily!! Woot woot!!! Hope you liked it~ I think the idea of Love  or atleast the very beginning of the blossoming of Love should be fluffy you know? Love is patient, love is kind. Heh. Poor Lily. Had to go through a lot of Jealousy to get to the near end. Thanks for reviewing!


	22. Ch22

**Last Chappie**~ Btw, I don't think that I'm going to put Sirius and Jeanne together simply because I can't see the idea of Sirius being committed you know? They're obviously going to stay really really good friends though, just maybe…maybe crossing a bit of the friends line~ but definitely staying before the BF/GF line. Ok? Sorry to disappoint you, but can you really see Sirius committed to just one girl no matter how awesome she is? Sowwie~~ I can't. Anyway, enjoy! Once again, my apologies on Sirius and Jeanne.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except for the Plot and characters that you do not recognize from JK. Rowling. The song that I used is also not mine, rather from the Movie: The Wedding Singer.

Lily yawned and stretched her hands above her head as the radio turned on and started blasting music. Stretching out her legs and humming, she slowly got out of bed and looked outside the window. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping, it looked like a great day. Yes, it was going to be a great day. James was supposed to take her out today and than they'd go somewhere to find Sirius and Remus.

Trudging out of her bedroom and making a beeline for the bathroom, Lily was so busy humming and listening to the blasting music that she didn't hear the loud CRACK outside of her bathroom door. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, Lily applied lotion and combed her hair up into a neat ponytail. Stepping out of the door, two strong toned arms promptly slid around her waist and embraced her comfortably.

Lily jumped and twirled around, ready to defend herself when she saw a grinning James Potter, facing her.

" James!" Lily laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest. " You scared me to death."

"Guess what?" James' eyes were sparkling. " Sirius and Remus and I passed our apparating tests! You should have seen Peter though, he can't apparate worth his life."

Lily smiled and put her arms around James' neck, hugging him. She wasn't embarrassed about letting James see her in her pajamas for he'd already seen her once about a year ago. When they first met.

"You better go downstairs and tell my mom you're here otherwise she'll have a fit." Lily whispered, grinning. " You don't know how wrong it looks for a guy to be in the house this early in the morning. Petunia, my sister, got in so much trouble when she actually snuck a guy in!"

James nodded and released her, walking to the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're not in trouble." He said proudly.

Lily laughed. " Yeah, don't worry. They love you. Just say hi. I'll be down in a second." She turned back to her bedroom to find something to change into.

James came down the stairs and walked into the large, sunny kitchen where Mrs. Evans was busy cooking breakfast and checking the time at the same time.

"Good morning Mrs. Evans!" James said cheerfully and sat down on the counter chair.

Mrs. Evans spun around abruptly in alarm. "Oh, good morning James. You scared me." She turned back around, focusing on trying to get her eggs to cook faster.

"Wait," She twirled back around, looking at James in mild suspicion. "How'd you come into the house so early?  I didn't hear the doorbell ring?"

James grinned. "I passed my apparating test! So did Sirius and Remus."

"Ahh," Mrs. Evans nodded happily. "Wonderful. Congratulations James." She carefully set the bagels and eggs down on the table and wiped her hands on a towel, careful to keep her snug black skirt suit clean. Mrs. Evans worked as a computer analyst in a muggle bank. Her shoulder length blonde hair was swept into a clip as her clear blue eyes dashed to the clock on the wall, once again. _Click Clack_ went her matching pumps as she grabbed a set of keys on the wall and went to get her purse. Just as she was leaving, she kissed Mr. Evans, waved at James and left.

"Good morning James." Mr. Evans strided into the kitchen wearing a black suit as well, holding the latest newspaper in his arms and making a beeline for the coffee.

"Morning Mr. Evans." James smiled cheerfully as he watched the man scratch his dark ruby hair, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"Are you and Lily going to go somewhere today?" He said carefully, has his jade green eyes  became teasingly alert.

"Yes." James reached for an apple on the counter. "If it's alright with you, we're going to the beach and meeting up with Sirius and Remus."

"Is Jeanne not going to be there?" Mr. Evans murmured as he felt his pockets for his keys.

"I believe she's in France, at the moment."

"Ahh, yes. Lu had a trip to go on." Mr. Evans took the keys from the wall and smiled heartily. "Have fun, kids! Enjoy you're time. After all, school's going to be starting in 2 weeks for Lily and you have an important job to go to, isn't that right?"

James nodded, just as Lily walked into the kitchen wearing jean shorts and plain white t-shirt with her black bathing suit underneath.

"I have to go now," Mr. Evans kissed Lily on the cheek and shook hands with James. " Have fun!" He promptly left as well.

James looked at Lily who was munching on a bagel.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He grinned.

"Where are we going today?" Lily asked.

"To the Beach."

"Is Sirius and Remus going to be there?"

"Only if I get to drive."

Lily gasped, prepared to tackle James but changed her mind and ran for the remaining keys on the wall.

"_Accio_ Keys." James pointed his wand lazily and the keys zoomed straight into his awaiting hand while Lily tried to snatch it in mid air.

"Why you.." Lily had a look of disbelief, although inside she was laughing.

"Yes me. Catch me if you can." James grinned, twirled the keys around his finger and ran out with Lily hot on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily waved goodbye to her parents as they pulled out of the train station occasionally calling things like "Don't forget to work hard, even though you're on your last year!" and "don't forget to study!" Rolling her eyes after they were gone, Lily  lugged her trunk behind her as the wind blew, swirling the dropping leaves around her and making her long black coat flow out behind her.

Heading straight towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, Lily unconsciously looked around before entering and found herself, once again, amidst the cozy bustle of students boarding the scarlet train. Lily walked straight towards the compartment that she and Jeanne used every year and put her trunk inside it, looking around to see if Jeanne had arrived yet.

Nope, Lily got off the train and looked around. Unbeknownst to her, a small speeding streak of cherry burgundy hurdled herself to her, hugging her from behind, squealing happily.

"Lily!!" It squeezed her tightly. " I missed you so much!"

Lily turned around, giggling. "JEANNE!! How was France?!"

Jeanne grinned and twirled around, showing off her new long leather coat. " France is gorgeous this time of year, and Mom got me tailored for a new coat."

"Very nice." Lily looked at the style. Very mysterious, yet sassy.

"I got you a shirt, as well as some French perfume that I knew you'd like. I'll show you when we get to Hogwarts.." Jeanne chattered.

CRACK CRACK.

Lily was suddenly aware of the fresh tint of cologne that wafted around her nose, but was also intermingled with another scent.

"Sirius!" Jeanne grinned as he swept her into a bear hug. 

"How are you doing! You look fantastic!" Sirius took a good look at her in her new coat. "France suited you well. And you, Lily!! How are you doing? Prefect again this year? Splendid!" Sirius swept Lily into a gigantic hug as well.

"Hey, Jeanne!" James gave Jeanne a friendly hug as he finally turned to Lily who was waiting.

"Hello, Lily Evans." He said softly as he enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"C'mon Jeanne." Sirius led Jeanne away as he winked to James, teasingly. " Let's leave those two alone."

"I missed you," James murmured into her hair.

"James." Lily laughed. "We've only been apart for about 2 weeks.

James smiled fondly at her, taking her hand in his as they walked along. James and Sirius were wearing black leather jackets and sweaters underneath. Looking enviously attractive, once again, James had on black trouser pants while Sirius was wearing dark charcoal ones. His hair was, as usual, in an adorable mess.

"So, have you talked to Remus lately?"

James nodded. " Yeah, he sends his greetings and wishes you girls luck."

"Wonderful. So he's having fun, around the world?"

"Oh yes, I say he deserves it."

"You know, Lily." James stopped abruptly, facing her and taking both her hands in his. "We're going to be extremely busy this year. You're going to be a prefect and you'll have a lot of duties as well as exams to finish while I'm going to be an auror. You know, by no means, that all this is extremely time consuming."

Lily nodded, looking down.

"Hey," James gently lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. " Don't worry, we'll talk. I want know how my girl's doing. And plus, don't forget Hogsmeade weekends." Lily laughed and nodded again.

"Have fun this school year. I'll be seeing you often." James pulled her towards him in a final embrace.

Lily looked up into his eyes, smiling at him. "You better. Or I'll come charging after you."

James just laughed and took her hand, once more, leading her to the compartment where Jeanne and Sirius were waiting.

"Bye, ladies!" Sirius shouted as the train began to move.

"Bye James! Bye Sirius!" Jeanne and Lily shouted as their profiles began to look smaller and smaller.

Waving a final goodbye, James and Sirius disapparated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily opened the portrait door, clutching her thick wool cape around her. She was supposed to be at dinner, but decided to spend some time reorganizing the dorms. Walking along the stone corridors, Lily smiled at the decorations that she and the other prefects put up. Christmas was in a week and Hogwarts had never looked merrier; except the fact that the place was still stone cold.

Sighing, Lily walked along until Jeanne came running up beside her, cheeks rosy and panting while her cape was half off her shoulders.

"Lily! I've been looking for you everywhere." She stopped, hanging onto Lily for support.

" Calm down. What's wrong Jeanne?" Lily asked, concerned.

"James and Sirius are in the Great Hall!" Jeanne grinned and dragged Lily to the doors.

Lily hastily smoothed back her hair as Jeanne pushed open the doors. Lily's heart thumped against her chest as she saw James and Sirius talking with a beaming Headmaster Dumbledore and an amused Professor McGonagall.

He had grown, if possible, even more handsome. Or maybe it was because Lily hadn't seen him in a while. Only talked to him through owl and occasionally through the fireplace. They both looked tall and imposing in their auror uniforms, the formal silver cape draped on their backs as the dark black robes held one or two plain silver awards.

Lily sat down at the table, half watching them and half acting normal. James and Sirius seemed to be finished talking with the teachers and had turned around, Sirius smirking and pointing at her while James' eyes lit up.

"Ooh, Lily. You're so lucky." Karishma sighed as he came closer. "The one in the silver glasses is your boyfriend right?"

"Correct," The girl beside her chimed in, buttering her roll. "although, the one at his side is absolutely yummy as well."

"How'd you do it?" A bewildered 6th year asked her, dreamily staring at them as they were now coming towards Lily.

"She's Lily, that's how she did it." Jeanne told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius plopped down next to Jeanne, grinning at her while loading food on her plate. "You, miss Jeanne, have grown even prettier since I've last seen you."

Jeanne laughed and blushed, but played along. "And you, Sir, you have become even more chivalrous since I've last seen _you._"

"Lily!" James sat down beside her and gave her a huge hug.

"James!" Lily hugged him back. "Wow, James. You look very nice." Lily admired the silver cape that he had on.

"Just nice?" James feigned a hurt look and putting his hands to his heart.

"Not just nice. Very nice." Lily grinned as she chomped on a carrot.

"How have you been, Lily?" James took one of her hands in his own, playing with her fingers.

"Busy. You see all these decorations? I helped design it." Lily pointed as James looked around.

"How long do you get to stay?" Lily asked hopefully as James chuckled and brought her into his arms. (Sirius was shooting random pick up lines at Jeanne and the girls around her.)

"Not that long, Moody only gave us a couple days."

"Oh, so you can stay longer than today?" Lily's eyes lit up as she looked up to face him.

"Only for today and tomorrow. Wouldn't want to distract you from your studies." James teased, pulling on Lily's hair.

"James Potter!" Lily frowned. "I hate studying."

James just chuckled, totally missing the admiring glances that everyone was giving him. His eyes were only on Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily dropped her quills, parchments and books onto the floor and dropped into bed. The temperature was slowly lightening up a bit. No longer was it so bitterly cold, but the sun actually came up when Lily awoke to brush her teeth and change into her fresh uniforms. But Lily was confused, and a bit angry. She couldn't understand what James was keeping from her. Why wouldn't he take Remus along to see her?

Lily remembered James' exasperated words. 

"I told you Lily. I don't get to see him that often and the times I do, he's not exactly up for visitation. He misses you, Lily but he just can't see anyone at the moment."

Why? Was it some sort of pact of men? Was it a wild party that James, Remus and Sirius all went to? Why was Lily excluded from it? Moreover, why couldn't they tell her? She and James had been together for over 5 months. That was a pretty long time. But why couldn't James just tell her the truth.

"That's not fair, and you know it." Lily scolded herself. "James has always told you the truth, it's just he might not be able to tell you this one."

Lily sighed, regretting her outburst at James. He had angrily left, his eyes shining with hurt that Lily caused. It wasn't as if Lily wasn't hurt as well. James had burst out with a comment that implicated that Lily was too nosy.

"Why do you always want to know?! Huh, Lily? I need to have secrets too."

_"James! I don't want to know everything. I just want to know how you got such a large cut on your neck!"_

_"Lily! For the thousandth time. It was just a mistake."_

_"……James…I'm just worried. Don't yell at me."_

After letting some tears leak from her eyes, James had just left with a twirl of his cape, leaving Lily hurt and angry. Jeanne had comforted her, telling her that relationships weren't all picture perfect and that they were bound to fight sometime, but that didn't make Lily feel any better.

_"I hate fighting!" Lily cried into the arms of Jeanne._

_"I know, hun." Jeanne rocked her back and forth like a mother. "but, think about it this way, after this is all over. You and him will be so much closer."_

Lily lay on her bed, thinking about how she could get this fight over with. She was exhausted, this wasn't fair to her. She rested her head on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes, willing herself not to let her tears escape. But in the end, the tears won as they streamed out of the corners of her eyes. 

~!~

He stealthily opened the door and looked around. In the corner of the room lay a figure with her feet hanging off the bed. Smiling softly, he crept across the floor, careful not to wake up the sleeping redhead. This was when his Chaser/Seeker skills came in handy. He sighed, seeing dried tears on Lily's cheeks as his heart ached to know that her tears were because of him. 

James sat down on the chair beside her bed, resting his chin on his hands. In reality, he truly wasn't at all annoyed with her, or mad even. He was really worried that Lily was extremely hurt at his words. (Even though it was nothing mean, James was a good boy who felt guilty)

James really wished that he could tell her Remus' secret, but it just wasn't his secret to tell. No matter how much Remus liked Lily, he just wasn't willing to tell her yet. James _knew_ Lily wouldn't tell, and so did Remus, but the decision was all up to Remus. James blinked out of his reverie, realizing that he needed to go, and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Please forgive me, Lily." James murmured before sneaking out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily grinned as Jeanne braided her rich red hair.

"Stay still." Jeanne said, exasperatedly. Lily couldn't help it, she was all giddy and excited for today. This was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was going to see James.

"You're sure you're going to be alright?" Lily asked Jeanne again for the fifth time. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jeanne replied. "Although, I am a bit disappointed, I understand and I don't mind anyways." Sirius had been sent out to America for a couple of days to peck out some valuable information on overseas death eater initiations. It wasn't life threatening, it just took up quite some time.

"Besides," Jeanne continued. " I'm going to go shopping with Aquila and Karishma while you're on your date with James, ok?"

"No problem." Lily said happily. "Have fun!"

Jeanne finished plaiting her hair as Lily put on her light crème colored robes and silver hoped earrings.

"Now have fun with Mr. Perfect," Jeanne smirked and giving Lily a look.

"Oh, you know it." Lily smiled back.

Aquila and Karishma opened up the door, chattering excitedly about the 3 Ravenclaw boys that they had seen in the halls, but stopped once they had seen Lily and Jeanne.

"Ooh! Lily, are you going to see James again?" Karishma said excitedly.

Lily nodded, happily.

"You want to come with us to Hogsmeade to meet him?" Aquila asked.

Lily glanced at Jeanne who grinned.

"Sure." Lily smiled as Karishma and Aquila squealed about being able to see James Potter.

"Back off," Jeanne told them with a smile. Karishma and Aquila just liked to watch, they weren't really like those girls who tried to take their friend's man away from her.

"I love your hair." Aquila said, quite seriously. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Nope, Jeanne did it for me." Lily beamed at Jeanne who smiled modestly.

"You've got to show me that some time." Karishma said enthusiastically.

Lily checked her watch and Aquila noticed.

" Let's go, ladies." Aquila opened up the door and they marched out to the awaiting carriages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

9 months and counting. 

Lily sighed happily as she and James walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, holding hands and watching the sun set, making the sky turn red and gold. It was almost time for Lily to graduate and Lily had to say that she was a bit sad. Although, Lily had worked extremely hard in Hogwarts, it was like her home. Hogwarts was a place where Lily felt like she actually belonged. Feeling nostalgic, Lily gripped James' hand a little bit tighter.

"what's wrong?" James asked her gently, turning to face Lily.

" I'm not sure what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts." Lily looked sideways at him. "I know that the job positions aren't going to start coming until next week, but do you really think someone will want me to work for them? I mean, I'm muggleborn—and, does the ministry really want--"

"Lily, Lily Lily." James shook his head, grinning at her. "Don't worry so much. I can guarantee that you'll have no problem getting a job!"

"James, it's different for you." Lily said wistfully. "You're brilliant, intelligent, Pure blooded, Famous, and not to mention dashingly handsome." She added the last part with a grin.

"Lily. You're brilliant---don't deny it. You are. You're intelligent---c'mon look at the Prefect badge. You're famous---every man knows your name in Hogwarts. I'm not joking. And You're gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be you?"

Lily smiled wistfully, though underneath she was touched that James thought so highly of her. " I wish…"

"Anyway," James continued. " Don't worry about that stuff. I know for certain that the Ministry might offer you a job."

Lily gasped. "Really?" That was where she wanted to work!

"Yeah." James grinned at her, swinging her hand while they walked. " Turns out, you have an extremely high grade in Charms and Healing and they need an instructor in that department."

Lily suddenly felt all her problems wash away. "Thanks James!" She laughed and jumped up to hug him tightly. "You don't know how happy you've just made me."

James hugged her back, resting his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Do I get extra points now?"

Lily laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"By the way, James?"

"Yup?"

"What's between Sirius and Jeanne?"

"Hmmm," James pondered. " Well, I'm sure that Sirius is extremely fond of Jeanne. I'm positive of that fact. I know that Sirius liked her a bit before, but then something happened in his family, that made him forget about courtship, I think."

"Oh? That sucks." Lily pursed her lips.

"Yeah, Sirius has to take care of the family business, as well as work on his auror training. That's a lot of work to do, so I think at the moment, Sirius can't really look at any girls. Why? Does Jeanne like him?"

"Huh?" Lily widened her eyes. " Oh no. She's really fond of him as well and she had a crush on him for a pretty long time in the beginning, but other than that I think that she just really admires him."

"Yeah, well they're really good friends. They don't necessarily have to be closer, like you and me."

James smiled, taking her hand in his and walked along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeanne was off with Sirius, looking for a present for his mother and Lily was walking to the Three Broomsticks to meet James and Remus for a butterbeer. The weather was so warm now! Lily had worn the new robes that Jeanne had gotten for her in France. They were so lightweight and made of linen so it felt cool and crisp against her skin. Lily loved the pale blue color of it.

Finally reaching the entrance, Lily stepped in, looking around for the two tall men; one being her boyfriend.

"Lily!" James called her over and jumped up from his chair to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lily grinned at him, savoring his dimple and smile. James pulled out a chair for her and she sat down in between Remus and James.

"Remus!" Lily reached over the table to give him a quick hug. "how did your traveling go? I haven't talked to you in such a long time."

Remus smiled, but Lily noticed that he kept drumming his fingers against his cup of butterbeer. He also looked extremely extremely tired. His golden blond hair was still as golden as ever, but his hazel eyes were wary.

"Lily, we need to tell you something," He said quietly, looking at James and then back at Lily.

"Remus. Are you ok?" Lily asked, a bit scared since she didn't like the way the question started.

Remus set his butterbeer glass down and warily put his hands to his face, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Lily, I hope you know that I trust you and I care for you deeply." Remus began as James sat silently by Lily.

"I trust you too, Remus. And I care for you too." Lily was so confused.

"You may have been wondering why James disappears sometimes when he's with you. Like when he all of a sudden takes off on you. And I'm sorry for that, because it is my fault."

"Moony," James protested. " It's not your fault. Not at all."

Lily was bewildered.

"Lily, the reason why I'm telling you this is because you're my friend. You're a close one. I care very much for you and James cares very very much for you as well."

Lily nodded.

"Lily, I'm a werewolf."

Lily nodded. Wait. Her eyes widened. And she looked up at Remus who was staring at her intently. Her posture was as stiff as a board and her mouth was halfway open.

"Yes, Lily. I'm a werewolf."

Lily let it sink through her mind. Remus?! Beloved, sweet, angelic Remus?! Lily felt her eyes tear up just a bit. _"Lily, I'm a werewolf."_ Rang up inside her head a bazillion times before James touched her hand and looked at her gently.

"Lily?" James spoke. Lily could vaguely see Remus' hope in his eyes, shattering as he probably realized that he had lost a valuable friend. Not only that, he'd probably cost James his love.

Without warning, Lily stood up, walked to Remus' side and—

Gave him the warmest, biggest hug, blinking back tears.

"Remus, you poor poor poor…." Lily was speechless. She didn't even know how to express the hurt that welled up inside of her when Remus had to go through such horrible transformations. It was no wonder he was tired, and missing most of the time.

Remus smiled, a bit surprised at her outburst, and feeling much more hopeful.

"You're not..you're not scared of me?" Remus said hesitantly as James beamed at him from the side.

"Scared?" Lily asked, bewildered. "You mistake me, Mr. Lupin. Lily does not get frightened off that easy. Oh no. If you think you can get rid of me that easily, think again."

Remus laughed and sighed. "Thank you Lily. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone either. That means Jeanne too. I'm not sure yet."

Lily nodded and promised. She walked back to her chair and encircled hands with James.

"Sorry for getting mad at you." She said softly. " Even though it was a long time ago and we made up, I'm really sorry."

James smiled at her, and than at Remus. 

"Besides," Lily giggled and whispered. " You being a werewolf is only 12 days in a year. Once per month right?"

Remus nodded.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Lily sat back in her chair, smiling.

"Remus?"

"Yup?"

"Is that why you never try to date?" Lily had hit the target.

"Yeah," Remus explained. " It's just too hard, I don't think I'm up to it yet."

"Ahh," Lily nodded and patted his arm sympathetically.

"Lily?" James grinned at her, winking at Remus and deciding it was safe to tell.

"Hmm?" Lily murmured as she drank her butterbeer.

"I'm an illegal animagus. So's Sirius and Peter. We all are. You can't tell though."

Lily almost spat out her butterbeer as her eyes widened in curiosity.

"_James!!!"_

The room filled with James and Remus' hearty laughter as Lily was awed and pestered James in questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 year and counting.

Lily brushed her long red hair and slipped on her white knee socks. She then pinned up her shiny hair. Her best shoes were polished and cleaned as Lily slipped her feet into them. Pulling on her pleated grey skirt and tucking in her white collared blouse, Lily buttoned up the flat buttons.

"Lily!" Jeanne came out of the bathroom, handing her a neat grey sweater and gold and red tie. "Hurry up! We have to go soon."

Lily smiled and slipped the snug sweater over her head, careful not to ruin the intricate updo that she had done herself. Taking the shimmery crimson robe out of the package, Lily clasped it over her uniform and reached for her best hat.

"Ready?" Jeanne clasped her own robe and slipped into her best shoes.

"Ready!" Lily excitedly opened the door as she and Jeanne went down the stairs to join the other graduating Gryffindors. The younger years were gathering in the common room, looking up at the older students in awe. They weren't quite finished with Hogwarts yet. They still had their exams, but they would be joining the ceremony while the graduating students were waiting in the Great Hall.

"This'll be you in a year." Jeanne smiled at a 6th year who was staring at them.

The senior Gryffindors opened the portrait and marched out of the room, proudly smoothing down their graduation robes and holding their hats and wands. Lily admired the way everyone looked. Everything was so pristine, so uniformed and neat. Proudly, Lily walked in line with Jeanne behind her and her Prefects badge pinned on her robe.

Professor McGonagall was sorting the students into their lines and places, while other professors from various houses did the same. Lily looked at the escorts for this year. They nervously anticipated what was going to happen. Lily smiled, remembering herself last year. As usual, Gryffindor was first.

This year's Head Boy and Girl were Narcissa D'arcy and Amos Diggery. Both of which Lily knew, and didn't particularly like very much. Nonetheless, Lily smiled and wished them luck as she passed them to get into her spot.

"We'll see you outside! Follow your escorts." The Professors gave a final glance and hastily head outside to the traditional graduation center.

Lily waited for what seemed like an eternity, watching the boy next to Jeanne make her laugh. James, Sirius and Remus would be at the graduation ceremony. She didn't' know about Peter, but she didn't really care. Peter was never around.

The escorts suddenly jumped up, alert, and filed into their lines. Pushing open the door, they glided regally, making the Senior Gryffindors quiet down and follow. Lily mused that she had seen this last year.

Walking smoothly to the outside grounds, Lily looked around at the teary faces of parents, the impatient faces of the younger kids, the awed faces of other students. Her parents were sitting next to Jeanne's parents, positively beaming and when they saw her, they waved excitedly. 

"Weird," Lily thought to herself as she smiled back. "Since when have they been so proud of me?"

Jeanne's parents were equally as happy, sitting their with smiles on their faces.

As the music stopped, Lily and every other student quietly sat down. Headmaster Dumbledore gave his little introduction as Amos and Narcissa came up to the High Podium, Narcissa's arm in Amos' and delivered their speech.

Lily yawned, a bit too bored to hear anything. She was really going to miss Hogwarts. Obviously, she'd be back to visit the little students that she got to help and tutor, since she was a prefect. But now that she was actually graduating, Lily felt sad, excited and happy all at the same time.

"A new adventure." Lily thought to herself, smiling. Speaking of adventure, Where on earth was James? Lily looked up to the side and saw Sirius and Remus listening intently; well Remus was, Sirius was playing with his wand, but where was James? Truth be told, Lily had grown extremely extremely fond of James. Only Jeanne knew it, but after these two years, Lily had to admit that she loved James. Even though he was extremely busy with his work, even though at times he could be just as immature as Sirius and they'd play jokes on Lily, and even though Lily didn't get to see him _that_ often, Lily still truly loved him. She felt connected to him, when he was feeling sad, Lily would comfort him. When he felt uncomfortable, Lily would take the lead. When he was happy, Lily would smile with him and listen to him speak.

It wasn't as if this was a one-way relationship. In fact, it was pretty secure. Lily adored and got along well with his friends and he to hers. When she was insecure, or sad, he'd always be there, no matter through a letter, fireplace, or in person, to speak to her and get her hopes back up where they should've been. Not only that, when they fought, because no relationship was perfect, James would come running back to her, worried if he had actually hurt her feelings when Lily would be, in fact, worrying if _she_ had hurt_ his_ feelings.

He got along well with her parents and his parents were absolutely fascinated with her. Finally, after a long time in her life without it, Lily truly felt happiness.

Dumbledore was now calling the names, of the graduates and handing them their diploma of Hogwarts. Lily unconsciously got up, letting her feet do the walking as she heard her name being called out, as one of the prefects.

As she stepped in line, Lily wondered when she'd start her job. She had accepted the job from the Ministry and they had interviewed her, wanting to see what she was like. After telling them that she'd take the job, they had given her a month to put everything in her life, into order. The new job had many choices held for her. After completing the first procedure of being an instructor, Lily could then move on to be a Healer or MediWitch of some sort.

 Jeanne, however, still hadn't decided on which job. She was leaning on helping in the Muggle Department of the Ministry, but wanted to explore the idea of culinary arts as well.

Looking up, Dumbledore smiled at her, shaking her hand in his and Lily saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Congratulations Lily Evans. You'll do great things in the future." He smiled and let go of her hand, leaving her a bit surprised. Her?! Lily Evans? Plain old Lily Evans? (Even though Lily was hardly plain, she didn't see herself as anybody worthy of recognition even though she dreamed of it) Was it possible? Lily walked slowly back to her seat, pondering what he had said.

Before she knew it, Jeanne was sidling back into her seat, grinning widely at Lily before looking back at Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Students. You are now fully fledged Witches and Wizards!"

A cheer arose from the section of  where the graduates sat. They tossed up their fine hats and reached up their wands, shooting fireworks (guess from where? The gryffindor section). Lily saw in delight, many students rushing out, hugging their best friends, people all around them that they didn't know and running to their families!

"Jeanne!" Lily ran towards a Jeanne who was laughing happily. "We did it!"

Jeanne hugged Lily tightly as they watched everyone happily cheer.

"Congratulations, Lily!" Jeanne's parents were now at her side, hugging her and shaking her hand. "You and Jeanne are now legal witches! We're so proud!"

Sirius and Remus walked over, clapping and whistling as each of them reached down to hug Lily and Jeanne tightly.

 "Our little babies are growing up." Sirius teased and Jeanne laughed.

"I can't believe it." Lily grinned. "We're done."

Jeanne looked at the tall castle that sat on the cliff. " I'm a bit sad."

Remus smiled and said, "We all were, but it's a new adventure."

Lily looked at him. "Yeah, a new adventure."

Suddenly, Sirius looked as if he had an epiphany. "Oh yeah, Lily!"

Remus' eyes lit up as well as if he had just remembered something. Remus gave a glance at Lily's parents who looked as if they were bursting with happiness, as well, and tapped Lily on the shoulder.

As if reading her mind, Remus said, " I do believe, that James is looking for you."

Lily's parents nodded urgently, still beaming as Lily looked confused.

"Why wasn't he here?" Lily asked, a bit hurt as she opened the clasp of her robe.

"Oh, he was. You just didn't see him." Sirius said impatiently.

Jeanne was staring at Sirius with a questioning glance and glancing back at Lily ever two seconds.

" Is he…." Jeanne asked softly, trying to mumble through her mouth.

" Lily, you should go find him now." Remus interrupted as he saw the Lily was trying to decode what they were saying.

"Where is he?" Lily looked around.

"Where he was last year." Remus and Sirius smiled as they parted, clearing Lily's view of the lake. There, sitting on the edge of the same rock, was James' lone figure, his back facing them.

Lily started walking immediately, not noticing the whispers from Jeanne, her parents, Sirius, Remus and Jeanne's parents. Walking briskly towards him, her robe flowing in the wind, Lily stopped in front of him, smiling. He looked exceptionally handsome in swirling black robes.

"Hey you." She said softly and then looked confused.

"Hey Lily," James smiled lovingly at her. He was holding the same muggle guitar that she had seen a year ago.

"What are you---"

"Shh," James shushed Lily and began to gently pluck at strands on the guitar. Finally finding the right tune, he strummed soothingly and cleared his throat. He slowly got up from his rock, still strumming and humming along with the guitar.

Lily stared at him. James smiled reassuringly and began to sing.
    
    I wanna make you smile, 
    
    whenever you're sad.
    
    Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.
    
    Oh, all i wanna do, is grow old with you. 
    
    Lily sucked in her breath, remembering the first time that she and James had met. __
    
    _"Who are you and what in the bloody hell are you doing here?!"_
    
    I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,
    
    Build you a fire when the furnace breaks.
    
    Oh, it could be so nice, growin' old with you.
    
    James walked around her, singing in his lovely smooth voice, which Lily, surprisingly, had forgotten. Lily had tears in her eyes. She was breathing deeply, her heart pounding excitedly and trying to find the meaning of this. Lily considered the time when James had took her surfing.
    
    _" That's it, now stand up. You've got it! Now—don't fall in!!!!"_
    
    I'll miss you, kiss you,
    
    Give you my coat when you are cold,
    
    need you, feed you.
    
    I'll even let you hold the remote control.
    
    Lily reminisced the time when she was just so hurt and angry from her parent's scolding. She had run out in the rain, pounding out all her anger as James chased her outside, finally calming her and putting his strong arms around her while they were still in the ocean. James' arms around her…
    
    _"Shhh, don't speak, Lily. Just cry. Cry on me."_
    
    So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,
    
    put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.   
    
    James coughed and smirked at Lily, interrupting with a hasty voice, "_Censored."_  
    
    He continued.
    
    Oh I could be the man who grows old with you.

                                                                                                                                           I wanna grow old with you...

At this point in time, James put down the guitar, carefully laying it in the grass and walked up to Lily. She was staring at him, her eyes full of emotions exploding like fireworks. He looked into her vibrant emerald eyes and took her hands. 

She was still staring at him. Quite incredulously if anyone cared for his opinion.

100 feet away, Sirius and Remus were silently cheering on their best friend as Lily's parents were positively beaming in happiness. Jeanne was practically melting in a puddle because what James was doing was so sweet and her parents were musing about how acceptable James was.

"Lily Evans." James began softly, his eyes gazed intently into Lily's.

"Lily Evans. Before I met you, I was hesitant with….girls." James chuckled nervously. "I actually found myself opening up to you, even though I promised myself that I wouldn't. I find myself wondering about you, worrying about you, and most importantly of all; loving you."

 James' voice cracked a bit because he was so nervous.

Lily's eyes teared up even more, making her eyes like a dam; it was about to overflow with water. The sunlight hit her eyes, making them sparkle like cold diamonds.

"Lily Evans. I love you. I've been waiting to say that and it's coming out because I can't hold it back anymore." James slowly knelt down on one knee and Lily couldn't stand it anymore. Her lips twitched as her eyes overflowed with happiness, the tears glittering in the gentle sun. He still held her hand.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily was crying softly as he carefully took out from his pocket a velvet red box. Inside was the most delicate gold ring she had ever seen. The beautifully cut diamond burst into spectacular rays of light as James gently took it out from its pocket. If Lily was staring at his hands, she would have noticed that they were shaking slightly.

"Lily?" James hesitated a bit, half wondering if Lily crying was a good or bad thing.

"James.." She blinked, wiping away tears. " James Potter. Yes. Yes!" She threw her arms around him as his heart swelled in happiness. The emptiness that his heart had held captive vanished as he kissed her on both cheeks, embracing her fully, and wiping away the tears on her cheeks as she laughed into his shoulder.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way!" Lily's heart was pounding dramatically, the blood rushing to her cheeks. It had been so long. So long. That cave in her heart closed up and disappeared. James had mended it with his love.

James chuckled and carefully slid the ring onto Lily's finger. " I love you Lily Potter."

Lily sniffed, and smiled at him, keeping her arms around his neck while admiring the ring as well.

 "And I love you James Potter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 years later—after the engagement. (James is now 20)

Lily walked smoothly on the ivory carpet with gold trim. Her long white dress trailed elegantly behind her as Jeanne held her extensive sheer train. Wrapped up in silk fabric, Lily and James' mother had found the purest white cloth, ordered all the way from China and brought in a tailor to enfold her in it. Now she was gliding along, standing daintily in pearls and a sheer veil covering her face, but not hiding her beautiful emerald eyes.

The off the shoulder style was one that Mrs. Potter had designed with a few helping hints from Mrs. Evans and the tailor who seemed happy to be honored with such a dress.

It started out quite tight on the top, with a gold-lined embossed baroque bodice that flared out dramatically.  Pools and pools and yards and yards of silk flowed out all around her, making Lily feel like a queen. They had even ordered a glistening tiara to match the lacy edges of the veil, covering Lily's beautiful face.

The organ pipes grandly sounded as Jeanne's quiet footsteps shuffled behind her. In front of her, she could see James standing tall, and handsome in a black suit. His dark hair was still as untidy as ever, and his shining round glasses couldn't even hide the happiness in his eyes. He was smiling shyly at her, hands clasped in  satin white gloves while Sirius was standing beside him with Remus beside him, in black suits as well, beaming. Positively beaming. 

Lily clutched her bouquet of white roses a little tighter and kept a firmer grip on her father's arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother and Mrs. Potter—her mother in law—crying, and dabbing at their eyes. Mr. Evans soon joined Mr. Potter on the side, shaking hands with each other, joyfully.

The minister---none other than Albus Dumbledore--- raised his wand to produce a glowing golden rope that slid around James and Lily's tightly clasped hands. Lily smiled at James, breathing deeply while James stared back at her, mirroring her magnificent smile.

"---Lily Evans, now  Lily Potter---"

"I do." Lily clearly replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"---Son of Harold Potter, James Potter---"

"I do." James' deep voice rang out, sounding completely confident. (Even inside he was shaking.)

"…joined today…holy matrimony….Witch and Wizard….forever." Dumbledore raised his wand as the golden rope burst into light.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lily's breathing quickened and so did James. Here was the moment. This was the moment that both of them had been waiting for, saving for. Both had untouched lips, both willing to give each other the greatest (ok…besides something else) gift that each other had prided themselves in and saved for that special person. And here, was the happiest moment that both lovers could possibly have imagined; Lily and James had found each other at last.

Slowly, James lifted up the veil and brought his hands up to Lily's face. Tilting her head upwards towards his, he leaned down. 

Lily looked up at him for a split second before she slowly closed her eyes. James closed his eyes.

As James face got closer and closer to Lily's, their lips brushed, and touched. A million sparks exploding right between them as the world before them disappeared, leaving the two lovers in their secure portal of bliss.

Without even realizing it, James deepened the kiss, trying to captivate the full sweetness of Lily. It was beautiful. It was vivacious. It was life. The chemistry exploded behind their closed eyes as James cupped Lily's beautiful face that would be his and only his.

The kiss ended as everyone stood up, cheering and clapping and Sirius clasped James on the shoulder, positively speechless. Remus hugged Lily and congratulated her heartily. Jeanne, sniffling and trying not to let her makeup run, hugged Lily so tight, Lily feared suffocating. Sirius also gave Lily an embrace of congratulations, teasing her to be good to James.

Lily grinned as James swept her up into his arms.

"It was worth waiting for you, my Lily." He said softly, brushing his lips against hers again.

"Be glad," Lily whispered against his lips. " I saved you my first kiss."

"And you, mine. Always."

"I love you, James Potter."

"And I love you Lily Potter, always. Forever."

**Finito!!!!**

A/N: awww…….the end^^ How'd you like it? Sooo fluffy^^ gahhh….i wish there was actually a guy like that to come and sweep me off my feet. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the adventure^^ I'll be trying to write more canon—realistic to the book so keep watch :P. thanks for reviewing!!!

AWESOME THANKS TO:

LoonyLoopyLisa 

**Ketchupfiend**

**Liat86**

**Lovely**

**SunnyDay**

**Krissy**

**TheSweetNewZealander**

**Tori-babe**

**Moon*wolf**

**Musicizdbest**

**Kate**

**Sports-girl**

**Calm Serene**

**Mystikalolo**

**Ivy**

**KarryLilyPotter**

**Lily Rose Evans**

Ooo-Sir Sirius Black4eva-ooo 

**Hobbits_pipeweed**

**Illusions**

**Midnight Sun**

**Lizmarauder4eva**

**Everblue3**

**Miss Wings**

**Fairypixie3 **

**Molz**

**Ann**

**Dawn Hope**

**SamIam**

**BlueEyedWildMage**

**Kelly**

**BabeyRachey**

**Sammy**

**Bon**

**MegHats**

**Tareed**

**Iceangel**

**Marie**

**Anarane Anwamane**

**Starblaze**

**Irina**

**Fay Stone**


End file.
